Rosario to Succubus?
by Number I of the Tri-blade
Summary: What if Tsukune had met Kurumu first instead of Moka? How would events have changed? Would Tsukune still end up becoming Moka's favorite afternoon snack or instead become Kurumu's mindless love slave? Could the difference of one small event change not only one person's life, but all of those around him? Or are some fates too strong to ever change?
1. Tsukune's Journal: Yokai Academy

As the bus rode along, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I was finally going to high school. Now that I was on this bus, there was no stopping it. No technicality or surprise occurrence to get in the way. I know that may sound like a bizarre thing to be worried about, but given my recent situation it was quite normal. My name is Tsukune Aono, and I have just recently graduated from middle school. Usually this is a time of great celebration, but throughout the entire last month I've been down. You see, it turns out that I failed all of my high school entrance exams, so my parents and I were worried that I'd be held back an entire year. How embarrassing. But it seemed as if some divine being was looking down on me, because a few nights ago my father came home and explained that he had met someone who was able to get me in to this school that I've never heard of. Yokai Academy. It was like a dream come true.

_Looking back at it now, I sometimes wonder if it was the beginning of a dream, or a nightmare. Perhaps a little bit of both. One thing is for certain though, from that day onward my life would never be the same again. _

I looked down at the new student information packet in my hand, feeling the texture of the envelope with my fingers to make sure it was there. To reassure myself that this wasn't just some dream. I don't know how my dad was able to get me in to this school, but I'm too relieved to ask questions. But unfortunately the questions in my mind just wouldn't go away. I took a look around the inside of the bus I was riding in, to see that there was not another living soul riding. Except for the bus driver of course, but even he was a little…peculiar. Not only that, but apparently Yokai Academy is a boarding school. I'm going to be living there from now on, but I've always thought that boarding schools were really expensive and high class. The kind of places that only kids from really rich and prestigious families could afford to get in to. So how in the world was my dad able to get me in when I hadn't even taken an entrance exam? It's not that I'm ungrateful; it's just that the situation doesn't seem to make any sense. I guess I probably shouldn't worry about it though, since I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

I was pulled out of my thoughts though when I heard my phone ringing. I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It was from my cousin, Kyouko. I quickly hit answer before it went to voicemail and put it to my ear. She was saying something about how she had heard from my mom that I had been accepted to Yokai Academy, and that she had done some research. But then the strangest thing happened; just as we entered a long dark tunnel, the reception completely went out without warning. I looked down at my phone to see that all of my bars were completely gone. I merely shrugged and put my phone back in to my pocket since that was all I could do. She had been researching the academy, why? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, Kyouko is always trying to watch out for me. I'm an only child, but Kyouko and I were raised really close together by our parents, so in a way she is more like my big sister.

I looked up to see the light at the end of the tunnel, but I felt the need to rub my eyes when they beheld the otherworldly sight before me. The bus slowly came to a stop and the door opened, the driver waiting for me to grab my bag and climb off. I stepped out on to the dark grassless dirt and looked out over a cliff to what looked like an endless ocean of crimson But how was that possible? It was as if I had gone down the rabbit hole in to Wonderland. There was a nearby sign with the name of the school, so I had to be in the right place; but the sign was strangely made on what looked like a scarecrow with a jack o lantern for a head. Perhaps they really love Halloween at this school. I then heard the driver speak a single warning. 'Watch your back, Kid.'

The bus doors then shut and he sped off back through the tunnel, and he left me there on the side of a cliff. I had expected he'd drive up to the school, but maybe there are no return trips from Yokai Academy. That was the thought that briefly ran through my head. I pulled out my phone again to try and call back Kyouko, but the phone was dead, no signal at all. I was starting to become curious of what her research had found. In the distance I saw a large building that sort of looked like a mansion. Could that be the school? Having no other course of action available to me, I slung by bag over my shoulder and started walking along.

I followed a nearby path that took me through a dimly lit forest where all the surrounding trees were dark and lacked any leaves at all, their long branches reaching out as if they were long fingers. Above my head, there were countless black crows sitting in the trees. But that wasn't all; the pathway was lined with tombstones. What an eerie place to have a school. As I walked along I started to hear the sound of rustling bushes behind me but off to the side a bit. Perhaps there was a parallel path on the other side of those trees.

"Oh crap! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" I heard a soft, sweet, yet frantic voice call out over and over. Maybe it was the white rabbit. "I can't be late for my first day of class! Talk about embarrassing!"

The sound of that person was getting closer and closer, but I didn't see anyone. It was just then that as I passed a rather large tree that I ran in to someone head first. I groaned and slowly wobbled backwards, trying to keep my balance. I backed in to one of the headstones with my legs and fell over it. I probably looked like a real idiot. Once I regained my senses, I slowly sat up to see who I had ran in to and I immediately blushed. On the ground before me was a beautiful girl with light blue hair like the sky tied back with a ribbon, and a pair of big deep violet eyes. She wore a school uniform similar to my own, but she had on a light yellow sweater over her blouse. It was then that I realized that it wasn't just her eyes that were big, and the thought made me blush deeply.

"Ouch!" She groaned out and rubbed her backside where she had landed. She then looked up at me with those eyes and there was a strange look on her face that I can't quite explain. Kind of like a look of superiority but also of anticipation, or something along those lines. She frowned a bit and said, "You should really look where you're going!"

I slowly stood to my feet and she did the same. I was tempted to point out that she had been just as part of the problem as I had been, and that it was in reality just an accident of timing, but I bit tongue and let it go. I looked up at the pretty girl and said, "Sorry about that, you're not hurt are you?"

"Oh please, what kind of weakling second rate monster do you think I am?" The girl asked. What in the world did she mean by monster? Was she trying to make some weird joke? Or perhaps she was referencing something I wasn't aware of. She looked at me a bit more and said, "Well I guess I might as well start with you. So let's take a look."

And with that, the beautiful girl began to walk around me in a small circle with her hand on her chin, looking at me inquisitively. It was as if she was sizing me up for some strange reason. It felt a little embarrassing, and I blushed a bit. "Umm, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Trying to see if you're worth my time, you sure don't look like much." She said, referring to me as if I was some sort of household item. She then made me blush even more when she stared in to my eyes and leaned in close to me. What was she doing? Was she going to kiss me? I could feel my heart start to race a bit. If there were girls like her at this school, then I had hit the jackpot. How strange to meet someone so beautiful in such an uninviting place. I gulped a little when she came closer to me and at the last second she move her head to the side and started to actually smell me. She was sniffing along my neck. Her eyes widened and she slowly backed away from me, her violet eyes looking at me with a puzzled look. "You smell like….a…." she paused and licked her lips a bit, "A human. Hmm…you're not bad but I'd rather see the rest of the selection."

Everything that came out of the girl's mouth confused me, but before I could ask her any questions she ran off down the pathway towards the building that I could only guess was the school. I started walking again since I didn't want to be late for class either. Fortunately I was able to find my way to the school without too much trouble. I was given my dorm room key and instructed to quickly put my bag away because classes were just about to begin. I rushed and soon I was sitting in my new classroom. The school was definitely nothing like what I had been expecting. Something told me that this was probably the strangest school in the whole country. But as I looked around, everyone seemed normal enough. Maybe this would turn out to be a really fun and exciting school. At least that's what I hoped.

That blue haired girl was in the same class as me, but she hadn't said anything to me when I came in. I wondered if I had done something wrong to make her angry at me, I hoped not. That would be a horrible way to start out my high school days. The strange thing was that as I would turn my head to check out the room or look out the window, I could swear that I could see her looking at me out from the corner of my eye. But every time that I would begin to look in her direction, she seemed to look away.

I was pulled out of my thoughts though when I heard the door slide open. I looked up to see yet another gorgeous girl enter the room. This one had long flowing pink hair and big green eyes. Wow, two gorgeous girls in my homeroom class, this school was just getting better and better. I watched as all of the guys gawked at her and made big heart shaped eyes as they stared. She was a head turner, that was for sure. I then looked over my right shoulder at the blue haired girl. She was very beautiful as well. But now she seemed to be looking at the pink haired girl, almost as if she was angry at her. She noticed me looking at her though and her eyes stared at me for a moment, but then back to the pink haired girl. It was then that I saw her lips slowly curl up in to a small smile. It was a little unsettling smile, but a smile all the same, and she looked even more entrancing when she smiled.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts and quickly faced forward as the homeroom teacher walker in. She was also a very pretty woman. She looked so lively and happy to be there, a small bright smile on her face. She introduced herself as Ms. Nekonome. How fitting, for some reason she seemed very…cat like. I listened and nodded along to what she said about the school being very unique and special, and a school full of monsters. Wait…what? My eyes went wide and I slowly started to look around. She said that this school was a monster school where they were taught to fit in with the human world. Was this some sort of joke? Or was it just what was needed to make everything make perfect sense? My eyes went from student to student. They all looked normal, but as I looked closer, there was something there. Something very…not human. I felt a cold chill run down my spine when one of the larger boys started to say unsettling things about humans. I felt like a sheep who had just woken up in the lion's den.

But did that mean that everyone there was a monster? I looked over at the pink haired girl, and then over my shoulder at the blue haired girl. Even them? But how could girls so pretty and sweet looking be vicious monsters? I could feel myself starting to go in to a cold sweat, but I tried to calm myself down. It was okay, Ms. Nekonome said they all had to stay in human form and not tell each other what kind of monsters they were. Maybe that meant he could blend if he just acted natural. Unfortunately the more normal and I tried to behave, the more uneasy I think I made myself seem.

My heart stopped beating when I noticed the large guy from before start to sniff the air and say that it smelled like human. That was the same thing the girl from before had said. I subtly darted my eye over my shoulder at her to see her now staring at me. That wasn't good.

* * *

This is my first ever Rosario fanfic, so I'm just sorta swinging in the dark here. Next time, Tsukune tries to keep his identity a secret but Kurumu has caught on to his scent and is preparing to charm and seduce all of the boys in the school.


	2. Tsukune's Journal: Kurumu and Moka

Wow, I have to say that I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of interest in this story. I guess it's because the Rosario+Vampire community is a good bit smaller than what I'm used to. It's also really refreshing to find that there aren't a million other stories already doing what I'm trying to do. Well anyways, a few responses to a few of the reviews. First off, thanks for the votes of support everyone, I really appreciate it.

To Guesto, I apologize for any 'choppiness'. For this story, I wanted to try to do something a little different so I decided to go first person. I've always done third person so it takes a tad bit of adjusting. I looked at the one place you pointed out and saw that I inadvertently went in to third person. I'm going to try hard to pick up on those little mistakes from now on. My plan is to take the format of Bram Stoker's great work, Dracula, and tell this story via journal/diary entries. That way I can I delve in to the perspectives of different characters. And no, there will not be any OCs in this. Well at least as far as big characters go. There are of course going to be some differences from the original since this is a what if story.

To Dragoon, This is not really a shounen story but there will be some action later on like in the manga.

* * *

"Let's see…" Ms. Nekonome said as she pulled out her class roster and searched for the student's name then continued, "Ah you're Saizou Komiya. Well I can assure you that it's impossible for a human to come here. You see, this school lies within a special zone inside a barrier that keeps all humans out. And besides, even if a human was able to make it inside the barrier, they would be killed instantly, meow!"

It was then that I could feel all of the color leave my face. What kind of place was this? It wasn't just what the teacher had said, but how upbeat and unnerved the tone of her voice when he said it. As if she was talking about something as trivial as the weather. That was what the life of a human amounted to in this place, to these….monsters. If I was found out, I was a goner. Now I understood the bus driver's warning. I had to escape this place. As soon as I could, I would return to the bus stop and take the quickest bus out of this strange place, this Yokai Academy. But for the time being, I had to act normal. As far as I could tell, no one was able to tell me apart from all the rest since everyone would have to stay looking normal. I had to get under control and calm down a bit; I needed to think of something else.

Ms. Nekonome continued to talk about the school and how they were all there to learn how to act and behave more like humans. Apparently that was the goal of this academy, to teach everyone here to act like humans in order to blend in. That thought made my imagination begin to run wild. If monsters were real, and they did live within the regular world, then did that mean that I had possibly met other monsters throughout my life? That they were simply disguised as humans? It was possible. What about my friends from middle school? What if some of them were actually monsters in disguise too? Thinking about this started to calm me down a little bit. If monsters did inhabit the world and all pretended to be humans, then maybe I wasn't in as much danger that I thought. Obviously if monsters meant harm to humans, then they would do so, right? I carefully looked towards my right side, seeing that large scary looking guy. The one the teacher had called Saizou, maybe he was the exception. Ms. Nekonome said I'd be killed if I was found out, but maybe that was just to keep this place a secret. Maybe that was the reason.

Another question soon came to my head after that, if there was some sort of magic barrier that kept humans out, then why was I able to enter this place? Was the barrier broken, or was I possibly special? Maybe there was another reason? I couldn't help but think back to the strange way in which my dad had gotten me in to this school in the first place. Had that really just been some freaky coincidence? Okay, I was now officially letting my imagination run wild.

Later on that day after classes had ended, I walked outside under an overpass to a vending machine to get something to drink. I figured it would help to calm out my nerves, and hopefully re-hydrate me since I had been sweating bullets throughout most of the day. I'd have a nice drink, go to my dorm room to get my things, and then head straight towards the bus stop to wait it out. It was strange, I had never been all that popular back in middle school, but never before in my life had I ever felt more alone. Isolated. Being all alone surrounded by monsters that could probably rip me apart with their bare hands left me with a heavy weighted feeling on my body. All of a sudden, I jumped when I heard a voice behind me say, "Umm, excuse me….are you okay?"

I whipped my head around to see the pink haired girl from my class standing there and staring at me with a pair of big green eyes, her long pink hair flowing a little as the wind started to blow. I blushed a bit seeing the pretty girl talking to me. In the back of my head, I knew she was a monster but she was so cute. "Ohh…heh…uhh yeah I'm fine really! Why do you ask?" I asked, stammering a bit.

"Well you were standing in front of the vending machine and not moving or saying anything. Are you having a hard time deciding what juice to pick?" She asked in an innocent voice. I don't know why, but I felt calm with her around. She certainly was polite for a monster.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I'm in your way." I said and quickly inserted a few coins in to the machine and then pressed the button. I looked down when I heard two loud rolling sounds in the bottom of the machine. I looked down and saw that the machine had messed up and gave me two cans of juice instead of just one. I smiled a bit at the nice luck and reached down to pick them up. I stepped to the side a bit as the girl walked up the machine and inserted money of her own. I looked at her and asked, "Do you like either of these kinds? The machine accidentally gave me two."

"Oh wow! You're so lucky! Thank you, but I already put my money in." The girl said with a bright cheerful smile on her face. She then hit the button for tomato juice and one can dropped down. "We're in the same class, aren't we? My name is Moka Akashiya." She said as she took a drink of the tomato juice.

Moka. What a strange yet fitting name for her. It was sweet and comforting, just like her. It was obvious why all the guys in our class had been bedazzled by her as soon as she first walked in. It wasn't just her looks; there was an overwhelming sweetness to her. But I couldn't help but think that this girl was still a monster. I smiled at her and replied, "It's nice to meet you, Moka. My name is Tsukune Aono."

"Tsukune…" she said in that sweet voice. She then looked off in the distance and back to me. "I uhh…I have to go." She then ran off without any warning or explanation. I started to wonder if it was something I had done. This was becoming really depressing. There were these really beautiful girls at this academy, but I seemed to repel them. Maybe it was for the best, since they were all some sort of scary monsters. I then saw that scary guy, Saizou walk by. He asked me if I had seen Moka. I instinctively lied to him and told her that she went an opposite way. Maybe he was following her, and that was why she ran.

There was nothing left for me to do, so I took my two cans of juice and went back in to the school. I went up to the second floor, where less 'people' were. I leaned against the safety railing that went around the perimeter and looked down at the floor below me at all the different groups walking from one place to another. I tapped one of the juice cans against the railing and thought about how strange it was that they all were some sort of strange monsters. They looked so normal.

I then heard the sound of soft footsteps behind me. I looked over to see the other girl from my class, the one with blue hair, walk up to the edge of the second floor and lean against the railing a little. She placed arms parallel along the wooden railing and then leaned over, resting her head on her arms. She was staring down at everyone below us, and she had the strangest look on her face, a mixture of frustration and disappointment. I was curious to know why she looked that way, but I was also hesitant, afraid of what she had said before about me smelling human. Could that be enough to give me away? I wasn't sure, but for some reason it ended up not stopping me. I walked over to her side and asked hesitantly, "Umm…is something wrong?"

She turned towards me and those big amethyst eyes looked straight in to mine, her lips parted with a questioning look on her face once she had realized I was there. She stood back up straight and said, "Oh…it's you. The one from before." She paused and looked down to see that I had the second can of juice. She looked back up at me and smiled a bit, "Did you buy that for me?"

"Oh umm….not necessarily….but you're welcome to have it, if you want. I was given it by mistake." I told her with a small blush on my face, stuttering a bit when I spoke. I couldn't help it; this girl was by far one of the most beautiful girls I had ever met before in my life, monster or not. I couldn't help but notice though that she frowned a bit when I told her I hadn't bought it specifically for her. Maybe I would have been better off saying something different. I held the spare juice can out to her and said, "Please, go ahead if you want it."

She hesitated for a moment before she took the juice and opened one of the tabs and then took a drink. She slowly lowered the can from her pink lips and looked at me, "Thank you. So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Tsukune Aono. Are you new here as well?" I asked, trying to make casual conversation to seem more normal. To act as if I was supposed to be at this school. Hopefully I wouldn't give away that I was human.

"Tsukune hm? I'm Kurumu, Kurmu Kurono. And yeah, this is my first day here." Kurumu replied.

"So, you looked kind of upset about something. Are you…homesick? Or did something happen?" I asked curiously between sips of juice. Homesick? Could monsters even be homesick?

Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and she made a sour face once I brought up the topic. "As a matter of fact there is something wrong. Something very VERY wrong! I was so excited about today because it was the day I could finally put my amazing plan in to action, but then that rotten little Ms. Perfect had to show up and ruin everything!" She said in a frustrated tone.

Of course, I was completely clueless as to what she was talking about, but I guess she just wanted to vent. Was there someone here that she knew from a past school that she didn't like? "Uhh, what do you mean? What is this plan of yours?" I asked.

She turned towards me and a seductive grin slowly spread across her face. "Oh…you want to know, do you? Well if you want, you can be in on it and help me." I blushed a bit as she slowly started to step towards me, her hips swaying sensually as she came closer. She then stopped though, and to be honest I was a little disappointed. She looked down at the first floor below us and growled a little, "Ugh! There she is. Look there."

I looked down at where she was pointing, and I saw Moka walking through the hallway. As she walked past all of the guys, they ogled her and went on about how pretty and amazing she was. "Moka? Why are you mad at Moka? Did she do something wrong?" I asked curiously. Even though Moka was a monster, she seemed too nice to be making enemies, especially on her first day.

"Yes! She's making all of those stupid boys fall for her instead of me! What idiots! Are they blind? There's no way that she's prettier than me, not even close! I won't lose to her, I just won't!" Kurumu said angrily.

I thought I was starting to understand what the problem was, but in reality I was so naïve to what was really going on. I smiled a bit at her and asked, "Oh, do you feel jealous of Moka?"

Kurumu looked at me with enraged eyes when I said that and she quickly grabbed on to me by the collar of my shirt. "What? Of course not! Why would I ever be jealous of her? Are you trying to say I have something to be jealous about?" She asked.

"N-no! Of course not!" I said nervously, suddenly remembering that this was a monster I was talking to. With my free hand, I reached up and touched her hand. This seemed to surprise her a bit and her grip slowly loosened on my shirt so I was able to pull away. "I just want to say that…well if you do feel that way, then you shouldn't." I blushed a bit and paused. I hesitantly continued and said, "What I'm trying to say is that you're very beautiful, Kurumu. Just because Moka gets attention from guys doesn't change that. I've seen lots of guys eyeing you as well."

Kurumu smiled a bit at me and then started to grin again. She then pressed her body against me, especially her big boobs. I felt my whole face become hot and red in reaction from the sensation. But there was nothing I could do, they felt so soft. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and said in a low sultry voice, "I see….so is that you're way of confessing to me, Tsukune? I noticed that you were the only guy in our class that still looked at me when Moka showed up. You like me better than her, don't you? That makes me very happy. And you know what? I've now thought of a wonderful plan to exact my revenge on little Moka, and you're going to help me. You're going to be my first."

I blushed even more and asked, "Your….your first? What do you mean by that…?" I was curious and yet excited to find out the answer. I had never had a girl come on to me like this before in my whole life, and to be honest it was kind of nice. Something that I could definitely get used to. But from the sounds of things, Kurumu wanted to do something bad to Moka. I didn't want to have any part in something like that.

"My first slave of course, the first of many. Now look in to my eyes." Kurumu said as she stared up at me with those eyes. For a second, I thought I saw them glow a little. It was then that everything became sort of fuzzy. I felt a warm sleepy feeling overwhelm my senses and my body started to act on its own. My arms wrapped around Kurumu, making her giggle happily. She ran her hands up my chest and then slid them around my neck. She stood on her toes and leaned in closer to me. I could feel my heart racing against my chest. Her lips were coming closer and closer to mine. Was she really going to kiss me?

Part of me felt the need to pull away, yet part of me wanted to stay. It didn't matter though, for some reason I couldn't control my body. It was as if I was under some strange spell. I heard Kurumu whisper, "And with this kiss, you will now be mine forever, Tsukune." My eyes widened when I felt her soft pink lips touch mine. I had never been kissed by a girl before. It was such a warm, soft, and tingly feeling. But I soon realized that there was something wrong. This was no ordinary kiss. That was the last thought that went through my head as everything else went black.

The next thing I remember, I was opening my eyes and looking up at the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. I was in a bed that wasn't mine and I had a throbbing pain in my head. I groaned and slowly looked around. I appeared to be in the nurse's office. There was a ringing in my ears, and as it started to fade I could pick up a blurred out sound of…someone. It was a girl…and she was…crying. My senses started to become clear once again. I looked over to my right side to see Kurumu sitting in a chair beside the bed; her eyes were puffy and swollen with tears in her eyes as she stared at me. A small sweet smile formed across her face. She looked relieved for some reason.

"Oh Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaimed and then practically jumped at me. She wrapped her arms around my head and buried my face tightly between her big breasts. Her fingers were becoming tangled in my hair as she sobbed out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Tsukune! I promise to never use you like that ever again! Please forgive me."

As she apologized and cried over something I couldn't even remember, all I could think about was not dying of suffocation. She was holding my head so tightly to her chest that I could barely breathe. I tried to speak but it was muffled out by Kurumu's…..well you know. I started to wail my arms about a bit and grabbed on to her arms and tried to pull my head out of her cleavage. I was eventually able to pry my face out and I gasped for breath. I looked up to see Kurumu sitting on the bed, still teared up and staring down at me. I slowly sat up and asked, "Kurumu? What happened?"

* * *

I had a lot of internal arguments over how to go about this chapter. Mostly from either trying to follow the original story with just minor changes or trying to just take it my own way. I decided on a place between and instead just really tried to think of what if this scenario continued as so. Therefore I tried to base things purely on how the characters would react to things. It was a little difficult for Kurumu since she had her change of heart in only a single chapter/episode, but it hinged on Moka and Tsukune being together.

Anyways, next time will be through Kurumu's eyes and we will see what happened for Tsukune to wind up in the infirmary. Thank you so much for reading, leave a comment or review if you'd like, and tune in next time!


	3. Kurumu's Diary: My Tsukune

Well the semester is over and now I have some free time since summer is finally here. So of course that meant updating this story! Once again I received a ton of terrific feedback and support. It really appreciated everyone.

Sorry for the cliffhanger Kyuubi, no wait I'm not. Always leave them wanting more, that's the trick.

To Thelaughter, this is based a bit off of both. I'll probably end up mixing elements of the two a bit. Rest assured though, I have no interest in falling in to the pitfalls the anime has.

To the one guy asking me to do something with the enforcers. I kind of already have my own ideas for this story, and I'd kinda like to go with them. I'm not exactly taking requests.

Thanks again everybody for all of the amazing support. I took my time with this one so I hope you all like it.

* * *

This was it. This was the day that I had been waiting for, and it had finally come. It was my first day at Yokai Academy; my first day at an all monster school which meant only one thing. I would now be able to put an entire school of monster boys under my charms and begin searching for my destined one. All throughout my middle school years, I had to go to human schools which meant I wasn't allowed to use my powers openly. At least not openly enough for me to use my charm powers to search for my destined one, of course my beauty insured that I caught the attention of all the boys anyways. But they were just humans, which I had no interest in. After all, the human and monster worlds never mixed and weren't meant to. Needless to say, I was looking forward to beginning school at Yokai Academy. I needed to find my destined one so that I could help repopulate the succubi race; it was my duty to my species. It was all supposed to go so well and perfect, but it all went horribly wrong. And it was all that girl's fault. Moka Akashiya.

Everything was going perfectly until that little 'Ms. Goodie Good' showed up. Some of the boys were drooling over me of course, but unfortunately they were also doing the same and even more over that damned pink haired princess! I could tell that she wasn't a succubus like me, so why were all of those stupid pathetic boys going crazy over her? She isn't anything special, and she's not even that pretty. She's not ugly, but I'm far more beautiful than she could ever hope to be. It's almost insulting, humiliating. If any other succubi were to learn of this, I don't know what I would do. The boys would go wild over me when I was around, but if that Moka was in the same room then I seemed to become invisible. My plan to enslave all the boys in the school would never work as long as she was in the picture. I decided that I couldn't let this happen. No, I wouldn't allow this to happen. As a succubus, I won't allow myself to be outdone by this girl.

The first half of the first day, I just kept my eye on little Moka. I watched her and followed her secretly. I wanted to see if I could discover any weaknesses or hang ups she might have that I could use to my advantage. If I could pull at her strings and knock her down a peg, then I would show her that I meant business. Maybe I could even come up with something so amazing that it drove her right out of the school for good. I could feel a smile creeping along my lips at the very idea of her running off crying like a little baby. Then I would have the entire school all to myself and all of the boys would be mine for the taking. I could take my time and enjoy myself while I search; I would have my pick of anyone I wanted to be my destined one. I wanted to find someone perfect, someone who would love me and only me, and that I would feel the same way for. But first I needed to get rid of Moka.

As I watched her the first day, I started to overhear rumors about her. It seemed as if the sweet and innocent Moka actually had quite a secret. She was supposedly a vampire, an extremely high ranking and powerful monster. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a tad intimidated when I heard this. I had heard stories about vampires from my mother. They were known for being especially scary, even among fellow monsters. It didn't matter though; I wouldn't be scared away by that Moka. But if I was going to go after her, then I had to do it without drawing attention to myself.

Fortunately, opportunity presented itself to me in the form of a rather weak looking brown haired boy. Tsukune Aono, that's what he said his name was. I first ran in to him outside the school, literally, when I was trying to make it to the morning class before the bell rang. He then came up to me later on that day and offered me something to drink. I thought he had just been amazed by my beauty and that was his way of trying to sway me. Apparently that was not the case, at least that's what he said. I don't know if he was being honest or not. He seemed like a nice enough monster, perhaps a bit too nice for his own good. Nothing special though, average all around. Well, there is one thing interesting about him. His scent. It's unlike any monster I've ever met before; he smells almost exactly like a human. I couldn't help but wonder what sort of monster he was.

It was then that I came up with the most amazing plan. I heard that vampires had a big hunger for human blood. I figured that if Tsukune smelled like a human, then perhaps Moka would enjoy the taste of his blood. Or at least she might be attracted to his scent. Moka didn't seem to talk to anyone at school, so maybe she didn't have any friends. I used my succubus charm powers to take Tsukune under my control, and then I used a succubi's kiss to turn him in to my slave. It was the first time I had ever kissed a boy before and made him in to a slave. It was a little embarrassing, but I figured it would be worth it. The weak boy clung to me and talked about how beautiful and perfect I am. He was completely controlled by my will.

I told Tsukune to act normal and go be nice to Moka, and try to become friends with her. I watched him walk along and for the next few days, I watched the two of them in secret and every night I would have Tsukune fill me in on anything that he had learned about Moka. It turned out to all be mostly trivial and un-useful. However, I was right in that Moka seemed to love the taste of his blood. She was always sucking on his neck, and every night he would be tired and low on energy while he was serving me. I wasn't sure why, but for some strange reason whenever she would suck on his neck, I'd become jealous and a little angry. It's probably nothing though. He's my little slave after all, my possession, so it's natural for me to feel possessive of him. But none of that mattered as long as Moka was becoming closer to Tsukune. The closer she became to him, the more it would hurt when I revealed it was all fake. After all, Tsukune was Moka's only friend at the school. It looked as if she was even starting to fall for him a little, which would make everything even sweeter in the end.

I waited a day or two until one afternoon when it seemed like Moka was especially happy. I had Tsukune blow off a time when the two of them were supposed to meet after school. I made sure that Moka saw the two of us walking together and looking all close and happy together. I decided to just let her watch us walk away and leave her puzzled for a few hours. Later on I found Moka walking around the hallways of the school.

"Hello, Moka." I called out to her as I sat balanced along the wooden safety rail of the stairs. Once she looked up to see my, I dropped down and listened as all the silly boys cooed and talked about getting a little flash of my panties.

"You're the one who was with Tsukune before. What do you want?" Moka asked. I could tell that she seemed flustered from being stood up by my little slave.

"That's right, I'm Kurumu Kurono and I've come to announce my declaration of war on you." I told her in the most confident voice I could.

"Declaration of war? What do you mean?" Moka asked, acting very timid.

"Yes, you see you've been a pain in my side ever since you came here, and been ruining my plans. I'm supposed to be the one that all of the boys fall for, but all they seem to care about is you!" I declared, the frustration showing in my voice even though I tried to play it cool. "But I refuse to lose to you, Moka! Therefore I decided to play a little game with you. You're precious Tsukune belongs to me."

"What! What have you done to Tsukune?!" She asked, her voice becoming more strong willed when I brought up my boy slave.

I smirked when I saw that I was starting to get to her. I raised my hand up and snapped my fingers, which made Tsukune walk out to the both of us. I looked over at him and said, "Tsukune darling. Why don't you tell little Moka here the truth about what you think of her."

My little toy slowly walked out and said, "I never liked you Moka. I don't want to be your friend and I never did. I hate being used as your food. Kurumu is the only one I care about."

I watched in delight as Moka's eyes became big and the corners of her mouth tightened. I think I even saw a bit of moisture appearing out of the corner of her eyes before just ran off. I went off in to the nurse's office to relax a bit and do a little celebrating. I sat on one of the beds with my legs tucked underneath me as I cheered out, throwing my hands in the air over my head. My little tail was even starting to wiggle out from under my skirt in celebration. "I did it! I actually made little Moka cry!" I cheered out happily.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel at least a tinge of guilt from the whole thing, but it had to be done. I couldn't let anyone get in the way of my mission to find my true destined one. Not only was I doing it for the safety and continuation of my own species, it was very important to me personally as well. I guess you could you say that my life depended on it, and I was running out of time. Moka was simply a necessary obstacle that I had to overcome. I looked over at Tsukune who was just standing there silently as he watched me. I looked at him for a moment and touched my chin with my finger. I wondered what I should do with him, now that I had finished my plan with Moka. I had enjoyed having him around a little the past couple of day, but I didn't have any real interest in him. He also seemed a bit too weak to be a very good slave, so I figured I had no more use for him. I raised my tail up and touched the tip of it to his forehead, using my powers to make my charms over him fade away. "Alright, good work Tsukune. You can go now if you want." I told him.

Tsukune looked around as if he had woken up from some sort of trance. "What…what did you do to me?" He asked me in a confused voice. His eyes showed that he was slowly starting to recall all that had happened the past few days. His face began to show signs of remorse. He then ran off saying, "Moka….I….was really mean to her. I need to go find her."

I frowned as I watched him run off. If he went off and made amends with Moka then it would be as if the entire thing was for nothing. I also think I felt a tad jealous. Was I jealous he was running off to her? Why? I followed him behind until he caught up with Moka. I frowned as he started to apologize profusely to her. I felt my anger build until my wings tore through the back of my shirt and sweater, and my nails grew in to long razor sharp claws. I flew up in to the air above them and called out, "I thought you liked me more than her! That was why I chose to be one of my slaves; I was even starting to like you a little. But if you like her so much, then you two can die together!"

I dived down at them at full speed with my claws drawn. I was ready to slice them both to pieces in one quick pass. At the last second though, Tsukune tackled Moka to the ground and dodged my attack. At that time, it looked as if his hand had grabbed on to that silver cross around Moka's neck. It was then that everything started to become strange and scary. The sky went dark, all of these bats appeared out of nowhere, and there was a pulsing swell of monster energy in the air. I looked down to see that Moka now looked very different. Her pink hair had become silver and her body had become curvier. I felt my body become paralyzed with fear by nothing but the strange sensation she was releasing. Was this…was this the true power of a vampire. She looked up at me and I felt as if my heart stopped. I shook it off though and tried to attack her once again.

Everything after that though, became a bit of a blur. It all happened so fast. I hate to admit it, but I was completely outmatched by her in terms of strength. She practically destroyed me with one single kick that sent my flying in to the trees with such force that my body actually broke through the thick tree trunks until I finally came to an abrupt stop. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and groaned out in agony. I looked up and I was seeing double. I saw two scary vampire Moka's walk towards me. When my vision became clear again though, I heard her say something about teaching me to know my place. She threatened to tear my wings and tail off. It was then that I was overcome with fear and my entire body was shaking. Pride meant nothing at that point. I was too scared to care about my pride or ego, both of which had been completely shattered. All that mattered was living to see another day. "Please….please no. I'll never bother you again…I promise." I whispered out, pleading for mercy.

My words fell on deaf ears as this new Moka continued to walk towards me at an agonizingly slow pace. I was surprised though at what I saw next. Tsukune stood between the two of us with his hands outstretched as if he were trying to protect me. I heard him say, "Moka, I'm really sorry for what Kurumu and I did to you. But what you're about to do is going too far."

What in the world? Was he actually standing up for me even after I used him as my slave to accomplish my own ends? Even after I bent him to my will? Why would he do that? Why would be so….nice? I didn't deserve such kindness, and I knew it. Especially not from him. It didn't matter though. There was no way for him to stop Moka unless he transformed in to an even stronger monster. Moka continued to walk closer to him with that deathly glare trained on the boy. I could tell he was scared, but he didn't move away. Was he really willing to go that far for me? I could feel my heart starting to beat faster, and any other time I would probably be blushing by such a gesture. Moka slowly spoke out in her now dark voice, "Are you serious? You, a human, would stand in my way?"

My eyes widened at what I heard Moka say. Did she just address Tsukune as a human? That was impossible! He couldn't be a human. There was no way a human could ever come to Yokai Academy. If it was true, then was he an idiot? Humans were pitifully weak, and yet he was willing to stand up to a vampire? A monster so fearsome and powerful that even other monsters feared? He was either very brave, or very stupid. Probably a bit both, actually. Tsukune looked at her in shock and trembled a bit, "You….you knew I was a human?" He asked.

"Of course. The other Moka may be naïve. However, I could tell by the smell and taste of your blood that you were a human. You could be nothing else, Tsukune. Now get out of my way." Moka said and continued to come closer which made me tense up a bit.

"I can't! I'm sorry Moka. I know Kurumu has made some mistakes, but I think if we forgive her, then maybe we can all be friends. I don't think Kurumu is all that bad, and I don't think you really want to hurt her. Let's just put this all behind us, so that the three of us can start fresh." Tsukune pleaded on my behalf. It was at that point that I just simply began to cry and sob, and I wasn't even sure why. Was it because I felt so moved by this strange kindness Tsukune was giving to me, or was it that a weak little human man was actually protecting me, a succubus.

Moka stared at Tsukune with those crimson blood red eyes for several moments in silence before she smirked a little and raised her hand out to his face with her middle finger drawn back with her thumb. She grabbed the silver cross, the rosary from his hand and said, "Know your place, human." She then flicked him across the forehead which sent him flying back until he hit against the front of my body with a thud.

"Tsukune!" I cried out and wrapped my arms around him protectively. The blow had knocked him out. He would be lucky if that was all it was. Even something as slight as that from a vampire could have caused serious damage to a human, perhaps even killed him. I looked up at Moka angrily with my blurred teary eyes and called out, "Hey! What's the big idea!? You could have really hurt him you know!"

"Oh please, he'll be fine. He just needs to learn to not doing anything so careless anymore." Moka said with that cocky look on her face as she took the rosary and reattached it to the chain around her neck. All of the power she was emitting began to fade and she turned back in to the pink haired Moka of before. All of the excitement must have taken up a lot of energy from her, because she blacked out and fell to the ground. I wasn't worried about her though. I looked back down at Tsukune, who was lying in my arms. I held him close to my chest as I looked down at the big bruise on his forehead from where the other Moka had flicked him. I wanted to make sure he was okay, so I quickly took him to the infirmary.

For the next two days, I stayed by his bedside for as much as I possibly could. I came to check on him every morning before class, between classes, and then I'd stay after school near his bed. Sometimes Moka would come by and check on him as well. She barely remembered anything about what had happened but she felt almost as bad as I did. Although she had no trouble wanting to suck his blood a few times when she'd catch the scent of his blood. It was at those times when I forced her out. The last thing he needed was for her to be draining him of his blood. Those two days, I had nothing to do but reflect on all that had happened since I came to Yokai Academy as I stared at Tsukune's sleeping face. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked while he slept. He seemed so peaceful.

It was funny; I had decided to use Tsukune to get Moka out of the way so that I could search for my destined one. The irony is that it was because of Moka, that I found him at all. Tsukune Aono. He was my true destined one, without a shred of doubt. Even if he was a human. No, it was because he was a human. Any human who would be willing to protect me against the wrath of a vampire, even after all I did to him, was nothing less than extraordinary. How could I not fall in love with him? There was no longer any need for me to bother with any of the other boys in the academy. None of them could compare to my Tsukune.

I leaned over him and slowly leaned down, placing a light kiss on his cheek. I wished he would wake up so that I could tell him how sorry I felt, and how I would never put him under my charms ever again. Next time we kissed, I wouldn't use it to make him my slave. My heart raced when I saw him start to stir. His beautiful brown eyes slowly began to open and he looked around in a daze. "Oh Tsukune!" I cried out as tears started to run down my cheeks as I jumped on to his bed and wrapped my arms around him tightly, holding his face in to my chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Tsukune! I promise to never use you like that ever again! Please forgive me." I sobbed.

I felt him start to squirm between my breasts which made me blush. He put his hands on my arms and forced himself out of my grasp. I loosened around him once I realized I was suffocating. He looked up at me and asked, "Kurumu? What happened?"

I looked away with guilt once I realized that he hadn't recalled all that had happened yet. I bit my lip as I looked at him. I guess that stupid Moka had hit him a little too hard, but I knew he would remember everything before too long. So I figured it was better for me to tell him first. I fidgeted a bit before I took a deep breath and started to remind him of what had happened between the two of us and Moka. All the while I continually tried to say I was sorry as much as possible; I hoped he knew I was being sincere and I hoped that he didn't hate me. I couldn't bear to have my destined one hate me, it would just kill me.

"Tsukune! You're awake!" I heard a bright happy voice call out. The two of us looked over to see Moka standing there in the doorway who quickly came running up to us. When she reached the bed, she used her vampire strength to knock me off the bed and clear across the room. She then wrapped her arms around _my_ Tsukune. "I'm so sorry I hurt you! Can you please forgive me?" She asked.

I watched Tsukune look up at her and say, "Umm sure. It's alright Moka."

My eyes narrowed when I saw Moka get a strange look on her face and start to sniff my Tsukune. "Oh Tsukune, you smell so good…" She whispered in a dreamy voice and I quickly became furious when I saw her lean her head in towards his neck and bare her fangs.

"Moka!" I yelled out angrily and ran at her, pushing her off of my Tsukune and wrapping my arms around him protectively and possessively. "What the hell are you thinking? He just woke up! And besides, Tsukune is mine! I'm not going to let you use my sweetie for your food."

"Wh-what!? What do you mean?" Tsukune asked while blushing. I still needed to explain to him that he was my destined one, and that the two of us were meant to be together forever. I was sure he would agree that we were perfect for each other.

"That's not fair Kurumu!" Moka declared as she jumped back up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's arm. "And Tsukune is not yours!"

* * *

I thought this was going to end up a very short chapter. Obviously I was mistaken. This chapter was also a bit of a challenge for a lot of reasons the previous one was. It was difficult to do something focused on Kurumu since it was before her turn over and there is so little to go off her personality before joining up with Tsukune and Moka. It was pretty hard to write a character like this who is known for being so affectionate and caring on the inside. So I tried to bring some of that in as much as possible while still staying true to her words and actions within the second chapter/episode of the series. I think this story will start to get a lot more fun from this point since I will now have a bit more creative freedom now that the main characters are established. Don't worry though, Yukari and Mizore are on the way too. I'm just not sure how I want to handle them.

As always, thanks so much for reading, leave a comment, review, or send me a pm if you have something to say, and I will catch you all later!


	4. Tsukune's Journal: The Newspaper Club

Whew. It's 3 A.M here. I don't know what it is, but I just got on a roll tonight writing up this chapter. I don't know what hit me. Anyways, it's super late and I'm just trying to stay awake at this point, so I'd just like to say once again, thanks for all the continued support everybody. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

I reached over and turned my alarm clock off that morning and tried to hide my eyes from the sunlight that was peeking in through the window blinds. I yawned and slowly sat up in my bed, trying to wake myself up before I had to go off to school. It would be another day here at this strange school for monsters, Yokai Academy. I have already been at this monster school for over two months now, and it still takes some getting used to. I haven't written in a while not because I didn't have anything worth writing; on the contrary, there have been too many crazy things going on to keep track of. I've seen mermaids, werewolves, and all sorts of things. A lot of it has been so out of this world that I sometimes have trouble believing it was all real, and I'm not sure where to begin.

I suppose I should start with my new friends, Kurumu and Moka. Kurumu is a succubus who can seduce men and put them under her power and control. It turns out that Kurumu turned me in to her slave the first few days I was here to try to hurt Moka. Things didn't work out too well for Kurumu but in the end she decided to quit using her powers on me. She's started calling me her 'destined one' and says that now she's actually in love with me and she wants to marry me. It's strange, I've never had a girl act that way around me or tell me that she's in love with me, so I don't really know how to respond to something like that. Before, I didn't know what to think of Kurumu for controlling me, but in the end I forgave her. She always puts on a strong front, but I think she's actually very sweet on the inside.

Moka is a vampire, she's really strong and she seems to really like the taste of my blood, it seems like she always tries to bite my neck whenever she's around me. I know it must sound crazy but I don't actually mind too much, although sometimes she can go overboard. In fact, sometimes I start to feel light-headed from the blood loss. But I know Moka doesn't mean any harm. Moka has been a really great friend. But then there's another Moka; a very scary and powerful Moka who seems to come out anytime I take the rosary off her chest. The one thing that I find even harder to believe than all of the monster stuff is that I actually have two beautiful girls fighting over me. They both seem to really like me. Sometimes I think this may all just be a giant dream that I never wake up from. I really like them both.

Then there's Yukari, a small witch who is a lot younger than everyone else in the school. She hasn't made a lot of friends because she is always playing pranks on people with her magic. But through a strange turn of events, she ended up becoming attracted to Moka and even me. She and Kurumu always fight.

The four of us all joined the newspaper club together, and that's where we met our club president, an upperclassman named Gin. At first I didn't know what to think of him. It turned out that he was a pervy werewolf who was peeping on all of the girls in the school. He tried to frame me and make Moka his girlfriend. But the scary Moka beat him down, and since then he's been on the normal side. He still takes lots of pervy pictures though. All in all, I've made a quite a few friends since I've been here, even though they are all monsters. They're still great friends, and they're the reason I've decided to stay here.

Once I was done with my normal morning routine, I quickly dressed and made my way out of the dormitory and towards the school. I hadn't walked too far down the path when I heard a soft feminine voice call out, "Yahoo! Tsukune!"

I turned around, knowing that it could only be one person. Kurumu was running straight at me and practically jumped at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly and pulling me in to powerful embrace. The other boys who were around watched this happen and I could feel their jealous eyes piercing through me. Kurumu looked up at me with those big purple eyes and a bright smile, and I couldn't help but blush a bit. Of course, it could also be the fact that she was rubbing her breasts against my chest. This had become a daily occurrence, but I still couldn't help but blush from it.

"G-good morning Kurumu…" I stuttered as she continued to press her boobs against me. She liked to call it 'skinship'.

"Aren't you excited about today? We finally get to finish working on the newspaper together! I can't wait to do it with you, Tsukune!" Kurumu said. When she said that last part though, I could tell that all of the nearby guys took it the completely wrong way.

"Morning Tsukune!" I heard another person call out and then saw Moka running towards me and Kurumu. Yukari was also running right behind her. "Hey! How about we all walk to school together." Moka suggested.

"How about Tsukune and I go to school together and you go ahead with your tiny boobed girlfriend." Kurumu replied with a frown. That was all that it took for Kurumu and Yukari to start getting in to an argument. Because Yukari was still very much a kid, she always acted like she had something to prove and felt a little inadequate compared to the other girls. It was understandable since she was several years younger than the rest of the girls in the school. But that didn't keep Kurumu from always teasing her about her body. Of course, it always baited Yukari perfectly and the two of them would keep giving each other trouble.

"Big Boobed Bimbo!" Yukari called Kurumu.

"Teeny Tiny Twerp!" Kurumu called back.

Moka usually tried to break the two of them up, but this morning she simply watched and giggled a bit, "Those two, they act like sisters don't they?" Moka commented.

"Yeah, I guess they kind of do. What made you think of that Moka? Do you have any sisters?" I asked her curiously. Now that I thought about it, I didn't really know anything about Moka's family. She never seemed to talk about them too much.

"Actually yes, I have three sisters." Moka said as she smiled. She then started to move closer to me and say my name. She had a strange look in her eyes as she moved closer and closer.

"Wh-what is it, Moka?" I asked her, blushing a little bit and starting to slowly back away.

"Well…I woke up late this morning and so I wasn't able to eat any breakfast, so I'm feeling really hungry right now." She then paused and started to move her head closer to me and then whispered in a soft innocent yet sultry voice, "And your blood…it smells so good."

I knew exactly what was coming next and before I could even try to protest, I felt Moka's soft pink lips on my neck. I let out a sharp gasp as I felt her teeth sink in to my neck and begin to suck my blood through the small puncture wounds on my neck. This had become a very normal occurrence as well, and yet I hadn't gotten used to it either. It was a strange sensation that is hard to describe, but it's not quite as bad as you might think. I think it might just be Moka's personality; she's always really gentle, even when she bites me. But that doesn't mean that I don't feel woozy after it's over.

"Moka!" Kurumu yelled out and quickly pulled me away from Moka, "C'mon! It's still early in the morning, and we have the newspaper club this afternoon! Tuskune is going to need his strength!"

"Aww! C'mon…I just wanted a little bit! Just enough to tide me over until lunch!" Moka complained as Kurumu clung to my arm. Moka quickly grabbed on to my other arm.

Yukari jumped up to my and wrapped her arms around my neck, hanging off of my front. Yukari added in, "Kurumu's right Moka. You can't keep drinking Tuskune's blood so much."

"Aww but it's so yummy!" Moka protested in a cute voice. I noticed the guys all staring at me angrily once again. I knew I needed to get out of there before trouble started, so I quickly broke the girls up and led them to the school. Class was pretty normal for the most part. Ms. Nekonome talked about monsters and the human world, but somehow she was able to get a lot of talk about cats in to the lesson. How she does that every day I will never know. After school, the four of us all went to our club room and began to work on the newspaper. It was Saturday so it was just a half day, and we had to finish during the weekend so that we could hand out our newspapers the following Monday. Everyone was working really hard on it and doing their best. Well, except for our club president. All he did was talk about how important the deadlines were. I wonder how things worked last year with the newspaper club before. Gin was the only senior of ours in the club, so what happened to the rest of the members?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Kurumu, who was sitting in the desk that was pushed next to mine, ask me, "So Tsukune! Did you like the cookies I baked for you for your birthday?"

"Yeah! They're really good but…don't you think you gave me way too many! There's no way I'll ever be able to eat all of those." I told her. Kurumu had given me a giant bag of cookies she had baked for my birthday. It was a really nice gift, and Kurumu seemed to have a really knack for making cookies, there were just too many.

"Like I said before. It's a year's supply to last you until your birthday next year!" Kurumu explained then paused a sly smile ran across her lips and she leaned closer to me and added in a sexy voice that made me blush, "Of course, there are other things I was thinking of giving to your first."

"Hey you two! Quit your lovey dovey crap and get back to work! We have a deadline to meet around here!" Gin called out from the teacher's desk as he took a drink of coffee.

Kurumu glared at him a bit and exclaimed, "We could probably get done a lot faster if you'd actually do something! Why don't you get off your ass and help out?"

It looked like the two of them were going to get in to a shouting match but that came to a quick end as the door opened and Ms. Nekonome, our club's adviser, walked in with a bag in her arms. "Hey Kids! How's it going? You all doing your best?" She asked in her usual bright and cheerful voice. She looked over the pages we were all working on. She could tell we were starting to run low on energy so she said, "How about you all take a quick break! I brought a snack for all of you."

She didn't have to ask us twice. The four of us stood up and she handed me the bag which had a sort of strange smell coming from it. I opened it up and pulled out a raw fish. I get that Ms. Nekonome is a cat woman but sometimes I don't think she realizes that we aren't.

"Well you know, it's almost like sushi!"Yukari chirped in with her usual happy and optimistic outlook. I sighed a bit and put the fish back in to the bag then set it to the side. Normally we'd all try to be polite but what were we honestly suppose to do with a raw fish?

During all of the fish stuff, I happened to look over at Ms. Nekonome and Kurumu who were standing a few feet away from us. They seemed to be talking about something and I saw Ms. Nekonome give something to Kurumu, but I couldn't see for sure because Kurmu had her back to me. I wondered if it was personal and even though I was curious, I figured it was better not to pry. But then Kurmu's expression became very strange and troubled. "Hey Kurumu, something wrong?" I asked.

Kurumu jumped a little as if she was startled but then looked back to me and acted like everything was fine. I could tell she was lying though, there was something up. I was sure of it. But before I could ask again, Kurumu said she had something important to do that she had forgotten, and she had to leave. Moka called out for her but it was no use, Kurumu went straight out the door and didn't look back. It was strange, just that morning she was talking about how happy she was to work on the newspaper today so what could she have forgotten? She wasn't in any other clubs and I hadn't ever really seen her hang out with anyone else but us. There was nothing for us to do but just carry on without her, even though things would now be going even slower than before since we were down another pair of hands. We continued to work for a while but I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Kurumu. I looked up at the clock and saw that it had been a while since she had left. Whatever she had to do, it sure was taking a long time. I started to wonder if she was okay. She sure seemed to leave in a hurry.

I noticed Ms. Nekonome also looking up at the clock. She then looked at me and said, "Oh! Mr. Aono, there was something I needed to tell you. The principal wanted to see you around this time, so please go to his office once you're finished with that page."

My eyes widened a little and I cleared my throat, "The principal? Did he say what for?" I asked. I now felt a little worried. I had worked so hard to try to blend in to the school, did something happen? Did I let my secret out somehow?

"Hmmm, he didn't say, meow! Only that it was important and it shouldn't take up too much of your time." Ms. Nekonome explained to me.

"But! We've already lost Kurumu, we'll never get done at this rate." Moka protested, looking up from the page layout she was working.

"Nothing I can do about it. He said it was important. Please just hurry back once you're done, Mr. Aono. Meow." Ms. Nekonome said.

There was nothing I could do, so I finished pasting together the page in front of me. I then rose from my chair and walked in to the hall and headed for the principal's office. All the while, there were so many images and scenarios running through my head as to what was about to happen. I had only seen the principal a time or two, and it had always been very briefly. He seemed like a very secretive person, and very creepy. He sort of reminded me of the bus driver. I walked as slowly, trying to draw it out for as long as possible. But against my wishes, my feet soon brought before a pair of heavy wooden double doors. With a trembling hand I reached out and knocked on the door softly, and to my surprise the two doors instantly opened up on their own. I looked in to see a dark room lit only by the faint dim glow of candlelight. "Y-you…wanted to see me, Sir?" I called out in a stuttering voice.

"Come in." Said a voice from the room. Such a simple yet powerful command. I was afraid, and yet I was propelled to enter the room, as I did the doors behind me closed shut. Sitting in front of me, behind a large desk was what looked like a human man in a white cloak. The upper part of his face was hidden but I could see the faint glow of white from two eyes, staring at me. Frozen in place on his face was a strange almost sinister grin. He then spoke, "Ah, so you're Tsukune Aono. The human."

"H-human! I uhh, I don't know what you're talking about. There's no way I could be a human, that's impossible!" I lied, trying desperately to act natural but I was failing miserably.

I felt my heart stop when I heard him start to chuckle a little. "Yes…of course. It's impossible for a human to make it here, the monster world. Unless of course they have help from someone on the inside. Some such as…me."

"I'm sorry Sir. But I really have no idea what you're talking about. You must have the wrong person…errr monster." I lied again, but looking back I'm not sure why I kept trying futilely to trick him.

"Sticking to your story, that's good. That's very good. I'm sure that's what has kept you alive up until this point." He said with that same grin on his face.

"P-please sir! Don't kill me! It was an accident! I didn't mean to come here." I started blabbering out; afraid he was going to kill me then and there.

"Relax boy. If I wanted you dead, then I would have already had it done. On the contrary, it was through my efforts that you're now standing here before me. Hadn't you found it a tad strange that your father would just so happen to get you in to a school such as this from simply picking up a stray envelope some stranger had dropped? You see, it was my intention for you to come here, Tsukune. I went to the human world to try to find the perfect candidate." The principal started to explain to me, even though I had no idea what in the world he was talking about. But it was starting to make sense, the reason I was able to come to Yokai Academy that is.

"Candidate? For what? If this is a school for monsters, then why would you want a human like me to come here?" I asked him curiously. I wanted to know. I needed to know. I had to know.

"This school exists to try to teach our students to behave and act like humans as to blend in. So I was curious, curious to evaluate just how effective we are at doing just that. I figured what better way than to secretly allow one human student to enroll here. If we are truly doing a good job here at Yokai Academy, then the human should be able to blend in just fine. I've been watching you, Tsukune Aono, and so far you haven't disappointed. You've even gone so far as to make friends with monsters and joined a school club, and it would seem that for the most part no one has become the wiser. Except of course those girls who are now your inner circle." The principal explained.

To be honest, I wasn't sure what to think at this point. Part of me felt kind of special, and yet another part of me felt like a guinea pig. But perhaps this was actually a really good thing. I couldn't help but ask, "Sir, why are you telling me all of this? Does this mean that I'm not actually at risk of being killed?"

"Oh no, you're still very much in danger of that. If the rest of the school finds out you're a human, then you will be killed. No doubt about it. This is a secret project, a sort of monster social experiment if you will, so you won't be receiving any help from me if you get caught. I just wanted to let you know so that you understand the ground rules of why you're here. Your purpose. Keep playing the role of a normal student here, and make sure your secret isn't found out." He told me then paused and grinned a little more. He then added, "Otherwise, all of my fun comes to an end."

And with that, it was the end. The principal said that was all and sent me back on my way. It had been two months since I had come here, and I had actually stopped wondering how or why I had ever came to Yokai Academy. But now I knew, yet it didn't really change anything. I would just continue on as I had been. I returned to the newspaper clubroom to find that Kurumu had still not returned. I picked back up where I left off and the three of us worked as hard as we could to get as much done as possible. We continued to work until nightfall when we decided to clean up and pick things up the next day. That was when Kurumu finally returned. We explained that we were all about to leave. I don't know where she had been, but it looked like she felt guilty for ditching us.

I returned to my dorm room later on that night after I had gotten from the dormitory showers. I walked over to my window and opened it to cool off the room before going to bed for the night. Strangely enough, working on the newspaper had tired me out. I laid out on my bed and rested my eyes for a little bit as a breeze blew through the room from the window. It was then that I felt something on my bed and my eyes quickly popped open. I looked up and blushed deeply at the sight of Kurumu dressed in a short white nightie and panties, and leaning over my body and looking down at me. "K-Kurumu! What the hell are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" I exclaimed. Her wings and tail were out, so I guess she must have flown in through my window.

Kurumu quickly covered my mouth and leaned down, whispering in to my ear, "Shhh! Keep your voice down. Do you want to let everyone else in the building know I'm in here?"

"But why are you here?" I asked her.

She grinned and winked at me then replied, "Isn't that obvious? I came to spend the night with you. Heh." She then retracted her wings and tail; she started to lean in closer to me.

I quickly sat up and looked away from her so that I didn't ogle. "You can't be serious…"

"Please Tsukune? Please, I really want to spend the night here with you. I promise not to try anything…well not anything too extreme." She said and started to snuggle up next to me. She stared deep in to my eyes and then looked a little sad. She added, "Please. I just don't want to go back to my dorm room tonight."

"What? How come? Is something wrong with your room?" I asked curiously.

"Well…it's just uhh….it's hard to explain. Just please Tsukune, let me stay here." Kurumu asked again then looked away from me. She then wrapped her arms around me and pressed her body in to mine, making me blush even more. One of her hands slipped behind her head and with untied her ribbon that was keeping her ocean blue hair up, which now slowly fell along her shoulders.

"Well….I guess it's alright, but just for tonight." I told her then pulled out of her reach. I walked over to the window and closed it, then locked it. After that, I turned off the lights and walked back over to my bed through the darkness. Kurumu took the opportunity and pulled me down on to the bed next to me and pulled the covers over us both. I was glad it was dark, because I'd be even more embarrassed with the lights on. But I wondered what had brought all of this on. Did it have something to do with whatever she had to do earlier today?

Kurumu curled up next to me and curled her fingers in to the fabric on the front of my shirt. I could feel my heart racing, and I could feel hers as well. She nuzzled her head against my neck and whispered out, "Thanks Tsukune, this is so nice."

"Y-you're welcome, Kurumu." I stuttered out. My arms seemed to have a will of their own as they slowly wrapped around her and held her close. She tried her best to hide it, but I could tell that there was something bugging her. I wanted to help her if she was in trouble. "So, what happened today? Were you able to do whatever it was you needed to do?" I asked, trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

I felt her instantly tense up as soon as I asked. She even trembled a bit and whispered, "I….I don't really want to talk about it. Can we please just sleep?"

I slowly brushed my fingers against the bare skin of her shoulders and whispered. "Does it have something to do with why you're here tonight? Kurumu, you're my friend. If you're in some sort of trouble, then you can tell me. I'll help you."

She looked up at me with those big beautiful purple eyes. The moon must have come behind the clouds, because the room was now faintly illuminated by the moonlight. I could see her beautiful face staring up at me. But, the face that was usually showed so much happiness now seemed sad. A sad smile spread across her pink lips. A faint pink blush appeared on her cheeks and she said, "I'm so sorry for leaving you and everyone else hanging today. Tsukune, I…I love you. So please, don't worry about me. Just…stay. Just stay with me. That's all I need."

Kurumu then laid her head against my chest and slowly closed her eyes. I sighed a bit and held her in my arms until I felt her breathing slow, as she slowly fell in to a deep peaceful sleep. I could feel sleep about to take me as well. But before I fell asleep, I wondered what was going on with the beautiful succubus now lying in my arms. Something was going on, I could tell. No matter what it was, I wanted to help her. I looked down at Kurumu's sleeping face and couldn't help but small. She seemed even cuter and more beautiful when she slept.

* * *

A lot longer than I thought it would be. If you couldn't tell, this is a different take on what happened in the manga that will be elaborated more in the next chapter. For those who have only seen the anime, I will most likely be following the manga more in terms of events since there's just so much more in the manga. As always thanks a lot for reading and leave a comment or review if you'd like and I will be updating as soon as possible. I have one more ongoing story, but it's next chapter is the final one so I won't have to keep juggling stories for much longer.


	5. Kurumu's Diary: Friends

Whew! Another long chapter. So the question came up about why I didn't necessarily write out Yukari's and Gin's introductions in to the story. The reason for that is simply I didn't have any sort of take on their entrances since they came in through association with Moka as their motivations and that's not really the focus of this fic. I didn't want to do a chapter of recap since I didn't really have anything to add or change to them. I feel like it would be predominantly filler, which I think would be boring to read. Plus, I can't realistically put focus on every chapter from the manga. It's just way too long. But don't worry, I'm not writing out the other character in the least. In fact I'm contemplating fun ideas for them and already have some ideas for Gin, Ruby, and Mizore.

Then that goes in to the question of why am I putting in this particular part from the manga. That's because this is obviously a story that is focusing more on Kurumu, at least for the time being. I personally find it strange that in both the anime and manga that even though Kurumu is the second girl introduced and often seen as Moka's main rival, she tends to get very little individual focus. Mizore had a whole arc to her and even Yukari played a significant part in the Witch Hill arc. Yet, at least to my knowledge, Kurumu hasn't received any sort of equivalent. This particular chapter in the manga though, was Kurumu focused, and I figured should show up in the fic to further expand on her character. Plus, I think it makes for a great entrance for the next part of the fic.

Anyways, on to the real reason you're all here!

* * *

This past weekend has really been something else, but in not the way I had been expecting. I had been looking so forward to it as well. Tsukune, me, and everyone else were all going to work together to finish up our very first school newspaper and have fun. I wish it had just been that simple. Things started out normally on Saturday. We all gathered up in the club room and worked as hard as we could, except for that horn dog Gin, of course. It was a nice day, so I really wish we wouldn't have been stuck inside. Oh well, at least I was able to sit next to my Tsukune instead of that Moka. I bet if I hadn't, then she would have tried to suck his blood again! Sometimes I really worry that she will suck his blood dry and kill him. Actually, I worry she will steal him away from me. I can tell she really likes him, and he likes her as well.

All in all things were going alright, until Ms. Nekonome walked in that is. She brought our club a 'snack' but then subtly handed me a letter and said that it had been left in front of our classroom. I had no idea who would be leaving such a thing, but I took it anyways. On the envelope it read, 'To my beloved Kurumu. Nagare'. It was a love letter. I hadn't been expecting that, and yet I didn't think much of it. After all, I was the prettiest girl in the school and a succubus, so it was only natural to have a lot of admirers. Nagare? I didn't recognize that name. He must have been a secret admirer who was too shy to tell me in person. Poor guy, a love letter is a pretty sweet gesture, but my heart already belonged to my Tsukune. It would have been rude of me to ignore it, or throw it away, so I decided to at least read it.

I looked over my shoulder to see that everyone else was still preoccupied and then quietly opened the envelope, what I found inside left me speechless. Inside the envelope there was no sweet heartfelt love letter; but instead there were pictures of me, and all of them were quite perverted. There were panty shots that looked up my skirt and one that was of me with only my bra and skirt on. It looked like it had been taken in the girls' locker room. The one that disturbed me even more was that there was one of me in my bed, sleeping. But it hadn't been taken from outside my window; no, whoever took this photo of me was in my room at night while I was sleeping. That frightened me a little. This was indeed no love letter, this was blackmail. Along with the perverted peep shots, there was a one sentence note that threatened to make these pictures public if I didn't go to the "Monster Tree", a large dead tree on the school grounds, alone.

I jumped when I heard Tsukune say something from behind my back, and I quickly stuffed the photos and the letter in to a nearby supply box for the club. I made sure to push them all the way down to the bottom of the box, underneath all of the junk and tools so that nobody would see them. I then made some dumb excuse about having something important to do and just left them. Tuskune and Moka tried to protest, asking about our deadline, but I ignored them and went on. As I walked towards the monster tree, I could feel a pang of guilt in the center of my chest. I had been trying my best to win over Tsukune and now it looked like I was just ditching my club duties. But I couldn't tell him what was really going on, I didn't even know exactly what was going on myself.

I arrived at the meeting place, but when I looked around there was no one else there. It was completely empty. I then heard a voice call out to me from above. I looked up to see a skinny guy with long light brown hair covering his eyes and a camera strapped around his neck. He must have been my pervy photographer. He talked so casually and comfortably to me, trying to be all nice and polite. It made me sick. He was blackmailing me, and yet he was playing it off so cool. I yelled at him to come down and he slid down the tree. Once he was on the ground, I got a closer look at him and was a little disturbed. He was covered in some sort of slime or sweat that was constantly dripping down from his face. It was so disgusting. He talked as if he knew me. I asked who he was, and he introduced himself as Nagare Kanou. He said that we had met on one of our first days of school and I had let him take pictures of me because he thought I was cute. I then told him that I would go on a date with him if he took a really nice picture. I didn't remember him or that conversation at all, and part of me wondered if he was telling the truth or not. He was already blackmailing me, so I wouldn't put it past him to lie. But he could have been telling the truth; back then I had a lot of boys say those sorts of things and I would eat it up. I know it sounds bad on my part, but there were so many that they all began to blur together after a while. But none of that mattered; it didn't change the fact that he was blackmailing me. It was all I could do just to hold myself back from attacking this little worm, but I knew I couldn't. I glared at him and asked in a low voice, "Alright, so what do you want?"

He gave off this disgustingly smug and perverse grin then said, "Keep your promise and go out on a date with me, right now Kurumu. Or else I will spread all of the pictures I have of you around the school. Oh, and the ones I sent to you were the more…conservative ones."

I bit my lip hard and my fists clenched a bit. "Alright fine!" I exclaimed, "One date and then you get rid of all the pictures and the negatives. Oh, and I get to see you do it so that I know you keep your end of the bargain, deal?"

He let out a little chuckle and eagerly agreed to the arrangement, and then he told me to follow him. I crossed my arms across my chest and slowly followed him. I really hoped this wouldn't last too long so that I could get back to Tsukune and the others.

I soon came to find out that this perv and I had a very different idea as to what constitutes a 'date'. He led me in to the gymnasium's storage room where they kept all of the sports equipment. There were a bunch of pervy outfits laid out such as a school's gym outfit with bloomers, a school swimsuit, a maid outfit, and things such as that. He forced me to put each of these on; he even tried to watch as I changed clothes. At first I tried to protest, but then he said, "You don't want to get on my bad side, Kurumu. I have a knack for finding out all of a girl's secrets." He then moved in closer and I pulled away. He whispered a few things he knew about me that made me blush, and that are too embarrassing to even write here. I don't know how he had found out those sorts of things, but I could tell he was a complete pervert. He was so bad that he actually made Gin look good, and that's saying something. Then he threatened to tell everything to Tsukune, and I felt something inside me break. He really did know a lot about me, especially which of my strings to pull.

"Please…anything but that." I pleaded and then swallowed my pride and added, "Fine, I'll do what you want. Now please go outside while I change." The smug smirk came back on his face and he humored me, slowing walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. I sighed and slowly started to undress, feeling a shiver go up my spine as the brisk nippy air of the room made contact with my bare skin. This totally sucked; I couldn't believe me, a succubus, was actually being blackmailed and manipulated by a scrawny little creep like him. I wanted so badly to use my powers on him so that I could get out of this, but I had told Tsukune that I had decided to stop doing those sorts of things. And I didn't want to ever go back on that.

For the next several hours that perv had me try on all manner of fan service style cosplay outfits as he took pictures of me. He made me switch clothes over twelve times with twelve different outfits. We didn't finish until it had become dark outside. Needless to say I felt emotionally drained once it was over, mostly from feeling embarrassed by the whole thing. I'm a succubus, and doing things to attract the attention of men is second nature to me, so putting on costumes doesn't really bug me. But when I do it, I want it to be on my terms. I don't like being someone's dress up doll, especially not some photography perv. I returned to the club room and peaked in through the door to see if everyone was still there. They all slowly turned their head towards me and I swear I could see them all throwing death glares my way. I could tell they were pissed, really pissed; and I couldn't blame them. I wanted to apologize but they all stood up and started to put everything away. They said that they had all decided to finish up tomorrow since they weren't able to do so today. I had been too late to help them at all; I had let them all down. I could feel that pang of guilt in my chest once again, but this time it hurt much worse. For the first time in my life, I had real friends and now I was afraid that they were all going to hate me. I had never known it before, but back then I was all alone before I met Tsukune, Moka and the others. I had never had real friends, just charmed boys who would say or do whatever I wanted them to because of my body. None of them had ever truly cared about me for me. I didn't want things to go back to that. They had all become important to me. Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and even Gin. I didn't want to lose my friends.

I heard a chuckle behind me and quickly turned around to see Nagare standing there with his camera. I frowned and said, "Oh, it's you! Did you bring the rest of the pictures and film like you said? Let's get this over with and destroy them. Then I never want to see your disgusting face ever again!"

"Hehe, I don't think so, Kurumu. Tomorrow let's have another date and I can take even more wonderful pictures of you! I'm never letting you go Kurumu, you're mine now!" He said in a smug voice with the most disturbing face I had ever seen that it actually made me cringe a little. This bastard wasn't going to let me go, he was just going to keep this crap going for as long as he could. Not knowing what else to do, I simply ran back to my dorm as fast as I could. Later that night I sat on my bed after showering and changing in to my night clothes, but I still felt dirty. I tried to think over my current situation and find some sort of way out of it. I don't know how that Nagare was able to get all of those pictures of me but it made me a little nervous. Then my thoughts went back to that one photo he had of me in my room, sleeping. I shivered a little and looked around worriedly. He had been in my room somehow, and that meant he could probably come back that night if he wanted to. I didn't want to admit it, but that really creeped me out. There was no way I was going to be sleeping in my room that night. I could only guess what kind of disgusting things that perv could do. I wondered if Moka would let me stay the night in her room, probably not. Not after I had ran off on the whole newspaper club. I then looked outside across the ways at the boy's side of the dormitory. I smiled a little when I saw Tsukune at his window, and that's when an idea came to me. There was nowhere else I would rather be, and no one else I would rather be with. Without a second thought, I turned out my lights, pulled my window up, and flew across the way and right in to his room. I landed silently and found my Tsukune laid out on his bed with his eyes closed, resting. I couldn't help but take the chance, so I slowly crawled on top of him on his bed. He was surprised to see me of course and it took a bit of convincing, but eventually he gave in and let me stay the night with him.

Soon we were lying together in his bed and I felt as if my heart would stop. He could tell that something had happened though and, being the sweetheart he is, kept asking about it. It isn't like I wanted to lie or hide anything from him, far from it. But I couldn't really explain to him that I was being blackmailed. If I did, then he'd probably get involved and I didn't know what that Nagare perv would do. All I told him was that I didn't want to go back to my dorm for the night, and that I was sorry for leaving them that day. Luckily, my Tsukune took the hint and dropped the subject. He can read me so well, just one of the many reasons he is my destined one. He just held me in his arms and I felt as if I was in a dream that had come true. Everything that had happened that day seemed to just wash away; the only thing that mattered was this warm soft feeling that was filling me completely up, and I never wanted it to end. I now truly understood what drove succubi to pursue their destined one with such passion. It was this, this feeling. To feel so close and connected to another person. It was Tsukune and only Tsukune who could ever give me this feeling of bliss and happiness. It wasn't the fake feelings I received from boys under my charms. This was real, true feelings of caring and affection. I cuddled against his chest and held him close. I tried not to fall asleep; I wanted to enjoy staying like this for as long as possible. But eventually my eyes began to fill heavy and, despite my wishes, I slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, I teased Tsukune a bit and suggested we just spend all day in bed. He blushed and got embarrassed as usual, and then mentioned that we had to get to the clubroom and help everyone else. I knew he was right so I waited until the coast was clear and flew back in to my room; I had left the window unlocked the night before. As I was putting my clothes on, I made sure to change out of the view of my window. Just in case.

When we arrived at the clubroom, everyone was in horror to find that all of the pages and drafts we had worked on the day before were gone. Yukari had made backups on her laptop, but even those were deleted and her backup disc was stolen. As everyone began to search, only one thing came to my mind. That damned Nagare. It had to have been him; he was the only other person in the building that night once everyone was gone, and the coating of disgusting slime on the keys of Yukari's laptop confirmed it. I could feel the anger building up inside of me; he was just screwing with me now. I spoke up and told them that I needed to leave and I tried to exit the room before anyone could protest, but Moka made sure that didn't happen. Moka accused me of being selfish and not caring about them or the club. She told me if that was how things were, then I was better off not coming back. I ran out and didn't look back; I didn't want any of them to see the tears building up in the corners of my eyes. She was wrong. It was _because_ I cared that I was doing this. I didn't want to lose them, and I didn't want all of our precious work to go to waste all because of that pervy photographer.

I ran as fast as I could to the monster tree, and there I saw my target sitting up on one of the branches. He held up the drafts as well as Yukari's back up disc. He began to criticize and talk badly of the paper that everyone had worked so hard on. He then threatened to burn it all if I didn't do what he said, and it made my blood boil. I wasn't going to let him get away with this. I looked up at him angrily and called out, "Listen up! I don't care what you do to me or those photos you took, but I swear I'll make you pay if you destroy our newspaper!"

Nagare started to chuckle a little as he stared down at me and said cockily, "Is that so…You're going to try to go against me now? If that's the case…" He paused and then some disgusting pair of appendages sprouted out of the sides of his neck. He then continued, "I'll just take what I want from you!"

He jumped down to the ground near me as some sort of strange gas was emitted from his neck. The gas filled the air and I began to choke and cough on it; it made me feel strange and a little lightheaded. All the while his body was beginning to change and morph in to something that I can only describe as disgusting. I backed away and tried to get away from him to try and regain my strength when I realized that I was struggling to even move my body. Whatever that substance he was emitting was, it was starting to paralyze me. His arm 'grew' towards me and grabbed my breast. I used as much strength as I could to knock his lecherous groping appendage away.

I quickly covered my mouth and made my way in to the gym's storage room and locked the door behind me. How ironic that I was now hiding in the same place he had taken me the day before. At least inside there was none of that horrible gas. I inhaled deeply and tried to work it out of my system, slowly feeling a bit of my strength returning to me. But then my eyes went wide as I heard his voice, which now sounded quite different, speak to me from inside the room. I looked down and saw his strange body slowly sliding in to the room from underneath the tiny space underneath the door. I slowly backed away on my hands and knees. He was a slug demon, so that must have been how he was able to get all of those pictures of me without me every knowing it.

"Come now, Kurumu. Let's have lots of fun together. I'll use you to my liking, and then get rid of you once I'm done." He spoke. His grotesque slime covered body kept coming closer and closer, but I didn't have the strength to fight him off. I was now kicking myself for not just transforming earlier and taking him out, but now it seemed too late.

I bit my lip and defiantly yelled, "Back the hell away from me, you disgusting slug!" I tried to put up a strong front, but he wasn't fazed by it. Long tentacle like appendages started to come towards me from his body, but then he stopped as the sound of someone hitting up against the door distracted him. I then heard Moka's voice. But not just her. Tsukune and Yukari too. They said that they had found the pictures and knew what was going on. I saw a grin on Nagare's disgusting face and he went over to the door and opened it.

"Moka Akashiya, hm? How nice, I was planning on making you my next little toy!" He said as he emitted a huge cloud of that poison gas that made everyone start to choke and get weak. "I guess there's no point in waiting, now I'll just have some fun with you and Kurumu at the same time. Once I kill the rest of your friends of course." Nagare threatened.

At that moment, something inside me awoke. Power unlike I had ever felt before. All the weakness in my body I had felt before was gone, and all that remained was my will to help my friends and to stop that revolting slug once and for all. I walked slowly over to the door and called out, "Stop! If you dare hurt my friends, then I'll kill you!" A surge of energy erupted from my body and I created what must have been my most power illusion eve. I made him believe that the tree had come alive and was attacking him. Meanwhile, I flew in to the air with my claws drawn. And with all my strength and speed, I dove down at him and cut through his body with my claws. A strange mixture of blood and slime spewed from his body like a geyser. I can't describe how satisfying it was to sink my claws in to that pathetic excuse for a monster, who had for the past day done nothing but toyed with me. I felt lighter, as if a great weight was lifted from my body. I also felt physically and emotionally drained. I must have really put my all in to that attack. I grabbed our drafts as my legs turned to jelly and slowly slid down to the ground. I smiled weakly at everyone and held up the drafts then said happily, "I've got our work back."

Tsukune and Moka slowly started to walk towards me. I cringed a little, wondering if they were going to scold me. I was surprised when they both smiled at me and reached their hands down to help me up. I smiled back and took their hands graciously. Tsukune stared at me then asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head and said, "No, I'm alright. I'm really sorry for making you guys do all the work." I apologized.

"That's alright, but next time you're in trouble Kurumu, please tell us." Tsukune said with a bright smile on his face then continued, "We're all friends now, and friends help each other when they're in trouble. You can always come to us if you need help."

Moka nodded and smiled brightly at me as well, "That's right Kurumu! We all care about you a whole lot. We need you with us."

Yukari chimed in and said, "Yeah! So c'mon you big boob monster, let's all go finish our newspaper together. It just wouldn't be the same if we didn't all work on it together."

I sniffled a little as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. Everyone saw this and stepped forward, wrapping their arms around all of us in a big group hug. I felt a tear run down my cheek, but it was a tear of happiness. I didn't realize how lucky I was until just then. I had the greatest friends in the world.

Gin soon showed up with a bunch of photos and some film. "Hey everyone, I ransacked that guy's room and 'confiscated' all of his photos and stuff. I can't be having a guy like him blemishing the good name of photographers such as myself. Pictures should be taken for the admiration of female beauty, not as blackmail." Gin said and then threw all of if down on to the ground and pulled set it on fire with a lighter he pulled from his pocket. I watched happily as all of the pervy pictures of me went up in flames.

Yukari smirked a little and asked, "So are you telling us you didn't keep any of those for yourself?" Yukari ran over to Gin and quickly rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a few more pictures.

"Wha! C'mon! Those are just for my personal collection!" Gin protested but Yukari threw them in with the rest.

Everyone started to laugh a bit. But then Moka looked over at Tsukune and started to sniff him as that hungry look showed in her eyes. "Tsukune…I'm still feeling a little weak. Please let me suck your blood so that I can get my energy back." She said then bit at his neck.

"Moka! Quit biting my Tsukune!" I yelled out.

* * *

That's all for now everybody, but get psyched for the next chapter. It's the discipline committee chapter that seems to be mandatory for all Rosario fanfics. Thanks for reading everyone, leave a review or comment if you want, and I will be returning before too long.


	6. Tsukune's Journal: Gin and the PSC

I must have caught the writer's bug, because I've been on the ball lately. Unfortunately I don't see this keeping up. Seems a lot of people really took interest at that part at the end of the author's notes section last time. I wasn't really taking a poll or anything, ladies and gents. And there was no way I'd actually say what I was going to do with it. Anyways, thanks as always for the great support and feedback.

* * *

Things started off great today. After all of our hard work, and several setbacks, the school paper was finally done and printed. So we were able to finally hand them out in front of the school. It seemed like everything was going really well; we were able to quickly gain a big crowd and the papers were flying out of our hands. Of course, what can you expect when you have three beautiful girls all there to draw guys in? I guess it worked out for the best though; Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari attracted guys to our table and they left reading our paper. Although it seems there were quite a few lolicons who started to scare Yukari and chase her around. Needless to say, they left with lumps from washtubs falling on their heads.

"Yahoo-hoo! Tsukune, our newspaper is red hot! We did it!" I heard Kurumu call out from behind me and before I knew it, she had jumped on to my back in and embrace and the back of my head was pushed in to her chest. I blushed, and counted the seconds until Moka came in and tried to stop her.

"Kurumu! Don't go overboard! We still have more to pass out." Moka protested and grabbed me by the arm and started to pull me away with her vampire strength. 1.5 seconds. Hm, she was slower that time.

"Yo! Knock it off! You two can tear him in half after we're done passing out the rest of the papers." Gin scolded, even though he hadn't helped us at all. For someone who was so passionate about his work, he never wanted to do any of the leg work. All the commotion then came to an abrupt end, and I noticed that the entire crowd had become dead quiet. All of us looked up to see a group of students walking towards us, they all wore long black coats and were led by a scary looking guy with narrow eyes. I then noticed that, for the first time since I'd met him, Gin had a face that looked dead serious. He slowly stepped forward in to the front with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he locked eyes with the other guy.

The other guy smirked and said, "Well well, Ginei Morioka and the newspaper club. I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu. How about you Gin? Doesn't' it feel like we've been here and done this dance before?"

"You can skip the formalities Kuyou, what do you and the Public Safety Commission want?" Gin asked in a serious tone.

"Isn't that obvious? I wanted to take a look at the school's newspaper." Kuyou said as he picked up one of the papers and his eyes ran over it. He then looked back up to Gin and added, "Oh wait a minute, I don't remember approving this!" Then without warning the guy named Kuyou kicked our whole table with one swift kick and sent our papers flying.

"What the hell you bastard!" Kurumu exclaimed but Gin held his arm out to keep her back.

"You don't ever learn, do you Gin? Get rid of these abominations and don't you dare ever try to give out papers unless you get our approval in the Public Safety Commission first." Kuyou ordered like a dictator and then walked right off with the rest of the so called Public Safety Commission.

Soon the crowd disappeared, just leaving us and our papers. We didn't know what else to do, so we collected up all of our papers that had been scattered on the ground and regrouped in our clubroom. Everyone looked towards Gin, expecting an explanation of what was going on. He explained that Public Safety Commission was a group that had basically become little more than thugs who extort money from all of the school clubs through fear and intimidation. He went on to explain that the reason there were no other members of the newspaper club from last year was because of the Public Safety Commission. The year before, he and the rest of the club had tried to expose the thugs for what they really were to the whole school, but they failed. Everyone was scared off, leaving Gin by himself. Kurumu protested and suggested that we fight against the Public Safety Commission, but Gin quickly shot down the idea and then demanded that we burn the rest of the papers and just leave things at that. "Takes what's left to the incinerator and burn it up. There's nothing for us to gain in trying to go up against those guys. We wouldn't win." Gin told us and then without another word, he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Well I guess we don't really have any other choice, it seems like Gin is really set on this." Moka said as she and Yukari began to box up all of our papers.

"Hey! Are you guys seriously just going to listen to that lecherous wolf after he made us do all of the work? Why should we care what he says since we're the ones who worked our butts off?" Kurumu protested again.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Kurumu. We should just let Gin cool off for a bit. Let's just play it safe for now and maybe we can talk with Ms. Nekonome about doing something." I suggested to her and eventually she agreed.

We boxed up two cardboard boxes worth of papers. I picked up one of them and then Kurumu volunteered to take the other one along with me. I thought it was a little strange since she had been putting up such a hard fight a moment before. She seemed alright now though, so the two of us took the two boxes outside and towards the incinerator which was a few meters away from the main buildings. I sealed up the top of the box I was carrying and then carefully threw it in to the opening and let it burn up. I then looked back at Kurumu and said, "Alright, one more."

Kurumu held the box tightly in her arms in front of her chest and shook her head back and forth. "No way Tsukune! Listen, how about you and I just pass the rest of these out. No one has to find out. Not Gin, Moka, and especially not those losers in the Public Safety Commission." she said and then looked down at the box with a sad expression on her face. "I just can't do it Tsukune. You, me, and everyone else all worked on the newspaper. It's something we created together. I've never made anything with anyone else before, that's why this is so important to me. I just can't let those losers take all of that away."

I smiled a bit and reached out, placing my hand on Kurumu's shoulder to try to comfort her as best I could. After all she had gone through before, I could understand why she would feel that way. "I understand, Kurumu. I feel the same way, but I promise you that no matter what they try to do to us, they can't take away the experiences or the memories. We did work on the paper together with all of our friends and we all had fun doing it; and they can never change that. How about we save a few of these papers for ourselves, to keep as a memento. Plus, that way once everything is straightened out we can do a reprint."

Kurumu smiled at me and nodded, "…Alright."

We then heard a woman's laugh above our heads. We looked up to see one of the girl's from the Public Safety Commission. She shot some sort of string of a sticky substance out of her mouth. It hit the box Kurumu was holding and she hoisted it up to where she was standing. "I see you idiots from the newspaper club were actually stupid enough to defy our orders!" She said as she came down to the ground and then threw the box in to the fire.

"You bitch! What the hell is your problem!?" Kurumu exclaimed angrily.

The girl glared at us and yelled out, "My problem is your damned club giving the Public Safety Commission problems. We are what keep this school safe and yet you defy us….But that's alright, now that I've seen that you two weren't going to follow our orders, I can punish you both!" She then shot more of that sticky substance at us, which bound our hands together. We tried our best to pull the substance apart but it was quite strong and resilient. She grabbed the rope like material with her hand and flung the two of us, with great strength, in to the trunk of a nearby tree.

My whole body was filled with an intense throbbing pain from the impact. I winced and looked over at Kurumu and asked, "Kurumu….are you alright?"

Kurumu shook her head a little and looked up at me then replied, "I'll live. Are you okay, Tsukune?"

"To be honest, I've been better." I told her as I slowly tried to rise to my feet. This crazy girl didn't give me the chance to stand though. She shot more of this web like substance and bound Kurumu to the tree with it, and then continued to swing me around as if I were weightless. She slammed me against various other objects until I started seeing double. Eventually I landed near Kurumu and I heard her scream out my name.

"Stop it! I swear I'll make you pay for this!" Kurumu yelled out and kept struggling with all of her might to get out of the webbing. She moved her hands, trying to get them closer enough so that she might cut through with her clawed fingernails.

I looked over to see that this girl now changed in to her monster form. Her abdomen had opened up and there were several spider legs coming out of her. And her face had changed completely. She was some sort of spider monster. She was crawling towards us on all of her newly exposed legs. I saw her get closer and try to stab at Kurumu with one of those sharp legs. I used what strength I had left to move in to the way and then I felt the sharp pain of my backside being cut open. I now heard two different voices call out my name along with a pink wisp pass through my line of sight. It was Moka, and in that split second she used her vampire strength to knock our attacker back and then leaned down and held me closer to her, examining me. I looked back up at her and said, "Moka, get Kurumu out of here and you both run for it." My vision started to go black, but at least I was able to reach up with my hand and made a desperate grab for Moka's rosary. This spider woman was really strong, and we needed the other Moka.

When I came to I found myself lying on my front on a bed in the nurse's office. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were all there to see how I was. They were all relieved I was alright. I had a rather large bandage on my backside, but aside from a little soreness, the pain was gone. Yukari said that she helped by using some of her witch medicine. From the sounds of things, it would appear that the other Moka made that spider girl 'learn her place', as the other Moka would put it. Unfortunately the newspapers were all gone, and there wasn't anything left we could do. So for the rest of the day we decided to study for our finals which were soon coming up. To be honest, I wasn't feeling too well about my math final.

That night the four of us decided to study together in the library and tried to help each other with the various subjects, working off of each other's strengths and weaknesses. "Damn it! I don't get it!" Kurumu cried out in frustration and fatigue as she reached up and tangled her fingers in her blue hair before she let her face plant itself in to the pages of the book in front of her.

"Hehe, it must be those ridiculous big boobs of yours. They're using up all your body's nourishment, so your brain is withering away." Yukari teased with a small grin.

"What'd you say, you flat chested witch?" Kurumu replied as she pulled Yukari in to a headlock and started to grind her knuckles in to Yukari's head playfully.

Moka yawned a bit as she closed her book and said, "I think we're all just tired. How about we call it a night?"

"Sounds great to me." Kurumu said, releasing Yukari's head who quickly took the chance to lightly hut Kurumu over the head with her magic wand. Kurumu frowned a bit but let it go. She stood up and said, "After all the crap that happened today, I could use a good night's sleep."

"I'd say we all could." I chimed in as I stood up and started to put my things away in to my book bag.

"Yeah, hopefully we don't hear any more from those Public Safety Commission goons. Of course, they'd be crazy to try to pick a fight with us again. As long as we have the amazing Moka!" Yukari said and started to grope Moka.

"Yukari! Cut it out." Moka said as she blushed.

"Okay, but let's go take a bath together before bed." Yukari suggested.

"A bath sounds nice." Kurumu said then looked at me and grinned, "Of course, you and I could take a bath just the two of us."

"I'd get caught!" I said quickly and tried not to let my nose bleed at the thought.

"Hey! If anyone is going to be taking a bath with Tsukune, then it's me and Moka." Yukari said, and with that the two of them started to head towards the doors while bickering.

Moka looked back at me as she walked with them and asked, "Tuskune, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I just want to try and look for a book real quick. Something to help me in math." I explained to her. Moka nodded and headed out of the library with the other girls. Meanwhile I grabbed my book bag and started to walk through the long rows of books, looking for the math study aides. I was just coming out of one of the aisles when I heard a strange noise coming from around the corner. I curiously peeked out and was shocked at what I saw. One of the shelves of books near the wall was opening up. It revealed a dark opening and out walked the white visage of the school's principal. He then touched something on the shelf which made it move back in to place, closing the passage. I quickly hid back behind the aisle as he walked along. I couldn't believe it. Yokai Academy actually had secret passages?

My better judgment was screaming at me to just go back to my dorm and forget what I saw. But then there was the other part of me that was curious. I looked around cautiously. It was late, and there was no one else around. I slowly made my way to the bookcase that hid the passage and began to examine it curiously. I ran my hand along the area where I had seen the principal touch. My fingers gently brushed against the underside of one of the shelves when I felt a strange sort of switch. I curled my fingers around it and gave it a small pull. It didn't budge, so I pulled harder. This time it had some give and the bookcase began to move. It moved to the side to reveal the passage made completely of stone. There was nothing but stares that went deep in to the darkness. The only lighting was the faint illumination of a few torches.

My feet began to move on their own and I slowly entered the chamber and began to descend the stairway. I don't know what drove me on, but I couldn't stop at this point. I continued to go down the stairs for what felt like quite a while. It kept getting darker until I actually had to feel along the wall with my hand. I went slowly so that I didn't miss a step and go tumbling down. The mere thought of it made the injury on my back ache. Eventually I reached the bottom. There were a few more torches at the bottom. I followed along the corridor until I reached a strange chamber were it opened up. The room was illuminated by something high above my head that contrasted greatly with the dark staircase. I looked around to see that it seemed to be some sort of strange storage room. There were various different old looking relics that were all sat on raised pedestals. Whatever they were, they seemed to be of great importance to be hidden such as this. I looked around a little bit and then decided to head back out before I was caught. This was obviously not a place for students, and certainly not for the one and only human student. I walked towards the exit but stopped dead in my tracks when something caught my eye.

I turned and slowly walked towards one of the pedestals. On it rested an old leather whip. I don't know why, but I was drawn to it. I felt almost as if I was under a spell or some kind of trance. I reached out and slowly grabbed the object by the handle and took a closer look at it, running my fingers gingerly over the braided strands of hardened leather. It seemed very old and yet the material didn't seem to have deteriorated. It felt important and it felt…right. I'm not sure why, but I liked it. I felt as if it belonged with me. Without thinking, I opened up my book bag and slowly slipped it inside and then left the chamber as quickly as I could.

* * *

Originally I was going to try to get the whole public safety commission thing in to one chapter, but I realized it would be too condensed or the chapter would just get too long, so I split it. My last two chapters went longer than expected, but this would have been way too much. People who have read the manga might have an idea where I'm going with this, but you'll have to tune in next time to find out. As always, thanks so much everyone for reading, leave review or comment if you want, and I'll be back as soon as possible.


	7. Tsukune's Journal: Belmont

Hello everyone, thinks again for the support and responses. To the one person who asked about Mizore and Ruby. Don't worry, they're coming up. They're two of my favorite characters; I'm just following the manga more than the anime, and in the manga they came in after this part of the story.

* * *

How? How did all of this happen? How were we all drawn in to this situation that seemed to come out of nowhere? Those were the thoughts that were spinning through my head as I sat on the ground behind the bars of a prison cell, my back leaning against the cold hard wall. Me and the rest of the newspaper club were in the club room earlier in the day; Gin was yelling at Kurumu, Moka, and me for fighting against someone from that so called Public Safety Commission. That was when the doors were thrown open and a bunch of that group rushed inside, lea by their leader Kuyou. Before I knew what had happened, they were hauling Kurumu, Moka, and myself off to their headquarters. Kuyou said that he was taking in Moka and Kurumu on account of them trying to fight against that spider girl. But as for me, he accused me of being a human. I don't know how he found out, but there was nothing I could do to prove him otherwise. And that was how I found myself in this dark prison in the basement of their headquarters.

I looked through the bars, across the room at the cell across from mine. Kurumu and Moka were both in there, staring back at me. "I'm sorry Tsukune…this is my fault! If I hadn't beaten up that girl then we wouldn't be in this situation." Moka apologized. I smiled a little at her and shook my head to let her know it was alright. I then looked over to my right to see my school bag leaning against the wall. I had grabbed it before they took us away. I opened it and looked through to see if I could possibly have anything that might help us. Unfortunately I had nothing but my books and school supplies. There was also that old whip I had found down in the library's secret chamber, but there was no way something like that would help us get out of this situation.

"Hah! That's a laugh." I heard someone say from the chamber. I poked my head out of the bars as much as possible and looked around, Moka and Kurumu did the same. Walking towards our cells was Kuyou and that slug monster, Nagare.

"Nagare!" Kurumu yelled out and started to pull against the bars of the cell, "Are you behind this, you disgusting little slug? Just wait until I get out of here!"

"Kurumu, that's enough." Moka said then looked over at Kuyou and added, "Please let Tusukune and Kurumu go. It's me that you really want!"

Kuyou let out a small chuckle and said, "On the contrary, all of you deserve to be here. You may have been the one to defeat Keito, but this succubus tried to defy our orders, and we have reason to believe Tsukune here is a human!"

"That ridiculous!" Kurumu lied, "Who could possibly believe something like that? We all know humans can't enter the monster world!"

"Is that so, Kurumu? Because everything I have found proves otherwise." Nagare spoke up. He then explained that after Kurumu had beaten and humiliated him, he decided to get back at her by attacking what he believed her weak point, namely me. The slug had spied on me for a while and had even gone further by looking in to the records the school had on me. No one had ever seen me in my monster form, I seemed really weak for a monster, and the school didn't have any listing as for what sort of monster I was.

"So what? None of that means anything!" Moka protested. Both girls were trying their bests to get me out of this. I was touched, but I didn't think it would work.

"Perhaps, but there is only one way to know for sure." Kuyou said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers and our cells opened up. He quickly pulled me out and held me by the collar of my shirt. "Well what do you say, Tsukune Aono? All you have to do is transform in to your monster form and you'll be off the hook. In fact I'll make you a deal; tell me the truth and I will let all of you go and forget everything that has happened."

I tried to pull myself out of his grip but he was too strong for me. His sharp narrow eyes were staring right through me. I knew the deal he was trying to make wasn't true. He could see that I was a human, there was nothing I could do, and he knew it. He was just toying with me, trying to give me a glimmer of hope that in the end was hollow.

"Let Tsukune go!" Both Kurumu and Moka yelled out as they ran out from their cell but Kuyou looked over at them and swatted them away with his other arm.

"Hey! Leave them out of this!" I yelled at him.

"Hey Kuyou! I thought we had an agreement! I let you have the boy but you leave the girls to me. They're my prey, and I want my payback for what they did to me, especially Kurumu." Nagare protested in an agitated voice.

"Quiet! Your role in this is now over, so leave." Kuyou said coldly.

"Why you lousy no good….I won't let you go stab me in the back now!" Nagare replied and then started to change in to his slug form.

Kuyou frown and held out his hand, and in an instant Nagare was engulfed in flames. He cried out in pain but within seconds there was nothing left of him but ashes. "Pathetic low class monster. How dare he try to raise his hand to his superior."

"Superior? Is that what you think of yourself? You give all of us monsters a bad name." Kurumu said defiantly as she rose up to her feet.

"Insolence! I'll kill you next for defying me!" Kuyou said, raising his hand once again.

"Stop it!"I yelled out. "I'm a human! There, I said it. Do whatever you want to me, but let Kurumu and Moka go."

Kuyou began to laugh maniacally at my confession and said, "Let them go? You can't be serious, the also knew that you were a human, did they not? Then they are just a guilty as you are, and therefore you must all be killed for violating our laws!" Kuyou then punched me hard across the face that left me dizzy and then threw me across the room until I skidded across the floor. Kuyou raised his hand and produced a white hot fireball. The next thing I knew, there was an inferno coming straight at me. But at the last second I saw Moka jump in front of the attack and save me. Meanwhile, Kurumu had turned in to her monster form and was trying to restrain Kuyou. He grabbed her off of his back and threw her towards Moka and me.

Kuyou was about to attack us once again but hesitated when the doors were thrown open as Gin and Yukari ran in to our sides. Yukari saw that Moka and I had taken some injuries and ran to our sides with some of her witch medicine. Kuyou and Gin stared down one another for a few moments before Kuyou said, "So Gin, you've decided to come die with the rest of your pathetic club? In that case I'll let you burn with the rest of them."

Gin gave a wry smirk and responded, "Not at all, there's no way I'm letting you take out my club members. I'm their president, so it's my job to bail them out like this." Gin then looked back at me and said, "Hey Tsukune, how about you get that rosary off of Moka so that she can help all of us kick this guy's ass."

I couldn't help but smile a little. Gin could be a perv and really lazy, but he couldn't be all that bad if he was willing to risk his life for us. I nodded and waited for Yukari to help Moka with her medicine. Meanwhile Gin quickly transformed in to his werewolf form and rushed at Kuyou. For a while, it looked like Gin had the edge since he was pummeling Kuyou. I guess he just couldn't keep up. We all watched and cheered for Gin as he knocked Kuyou's lights out, or so it would appear. There was a thick heat that began to fill the air and the ground started to shake. We all watched Kuyou laugh as his entire body became covered in flames that began to take shape. Eventually he appeared as a large fox monster made out of pure fire. He let out a loud roar that seemed to make the entire building shake to the point that I was worried it might collapse around all of us. Gin looked at all of us with dread and said, "This isn't good guys, he's a spirit fox! These guys are real bad news. They're considered one of the most powerful monsters in the entire world, even beyond vampires! C'mon, let's escape!"

Kuyou laughed in a practically demonic voice and called out, "Escape? There is no escape! You are all going to die here!" He let out another roar and some of the ceiling fell to the ground, blocking the only door that led upstairs and out of the basement. Kuyou built up his powers and fired yet another blast of fire at us. This time Gin jumped in front of the group and took the hit from it. Just like Moka, I could tell he had been really weakened by it. I looked to Moka and did the only thing I could do; I grabbed her rosary and pulled it off. Soon there was even more energy released in to the air as the Other Moka appeared. Being the weak human I was, I watched as she and Gin tried to fight off Kuyou as Kurumu and Yukari tried to clear the doorway so that we could escape before Kuyou brought the whole building down on us.

I noticed that some of the rubble and falling stone had knocked my book bag near my feet. I grabbed a hold of it and then went to try and help Kurumu and Yukari remove some of the rubble from out of the doorway. I don't know if Kuyou believe he could survive the building falling in on him or if he had simply lost his mind; either way these S-Class monsters fighting as they were was going to bring everything down on us. Moka was fighting hard, as was Gin even though he was weakened, but it seemed that even together they were having difficulty with Kuyou. The fox demon knocked Moka back for a moment and saw that the three of us were trying to open up our escape way. "No escape!" I heard him yell out and felt a surge of heat on the back of my neck. I looked over my shoulder to see fire coming straight at us. "Kurumu! Yukari, no!" I cried out and held my arms out to try and keep them safe, but then the strangest thing happened. I had held my book bag which had been completely incinerated by the fires but the flames seemed to have been blocked or killed off by something. I looked down at my hands and noticed the only thing that had remained was that old whip. I held it tightly and felt something strange. I wondered if maybe this thing was what protected us.

Kurumu looked at me and asked, "Tsukune? What happened? What is that thing?"

"I…I'm not really sure. Are you and Yukari alright?" I asked.

The both of them nodded but then Kurumu's eyes widened and she cried out. "Tsukune! Watch out."

I looked up to see Kuyou walking towards us. Kurumu flew at him and tried to attack him but he knocked her back towards me. I held out my arms and tried to catch her as the two of us were knocked back. "I don't know how you managed to survive that attack, Human. But I promise you won't survive the next one!" He held out his hand once again, preparing to attack.

I don't know what came over me, but I did the only thing that felt natural. I wanted to protect my friends, so I raised the whip over my head and swiped at him with it. I had no idea what I was doing, I had never held a whip in my life, much less knew how to use one. But at that moment, none of that mattered. All I wanted was to keep the succubus in my arms and the small witch behind me safe for as long as possible. The tip of the whip made a cracking sound as it struck against Kuyou's chest. To my amazement, Kuyou let out a low grunt of pain but what happened next was even more amazing. The flames that were covering his body were starting to go down.

Moka and Gin both saw this and attacked him together. This time he was knocked in to the wall. Moka looked back at me and called out, "Tsukune! Hit him again!"

I nodded and raised the whip once again just as Kuyou fired another ball of fire at us. This time the whip seemed to cut right through the attack, extinguishing it. The tip struck Kuyou again and once again he seemed to weaken a bit. We all watched in amazement as Kuyou reverted back to his human form. He looked his body over in shock. "What….how can this be? What have you done to me, you despicable human!?" Kuyou yelled out at me and tried to rush in my direction.

However Moka jumped in his way and gave him one of her spinning kicks that landed square in his chest and sent him flying back once again. This time, he didn't get up. "Learn your place!" Moka said as she usually did in these sorts of situations. We all waited for a moment to see if Kuyou would come to, but he seemed to be completely knocked out of it. I don't know what happened, but Moka had completely destroyed him with that last attack. Moka then helped the rest of us clear out our escape route, only after that did she take back her rosary and reattach it to the chain around her neck.

Yukari let Gin lean on her a little and helped him up the stairs. After them, Kurumu and I leaned on each other since we were both injured, and slowly made out way up the stairs. I kept one arm around Kurumu's waist and her arm was around me shoulders. Moka came up behind us.

We soon returned to the club room. At first we had thought of going to the infirmary but I had mentioned that if anymore of the security committee were around, they might try to find us there. That had just been a cover though. I wanted to go to the club room instead so that I could hide away the whip I found. I figured that if we went to the infirmary then the nurse would see it and might know that I had taken in it. So we all sat around, figuratively licking our wounds. Well except for Gin, I think I caught him literally licking at a cut on his arm. Yukari came around with her witch's first aid kit and began to apply some sort of ointment on our wounds and then gave us bandages. Moka had her vampire healing abilities, so she seemed to be the best off between those of us who were injured. "Oww oww oww!" Gin howled out as Yukari applied some disinfectant to some of the burns he had sustained protecting us.

"Oh grow up you big baby." Yukari teased light heartedly as she doctored him up.

"You first, Ironing Board Chest." Gin remarked with a small frown. This insult quickly set Yukari off so she grabbed the whole bottle of disinfectant and started to pour it all over Gin's wounds which made him let out a painful sounding howl.

"Yahoo-hoo! Tsukune, you were amazing! You save us all!" Kurumu cheered and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly and rubbing her boobs against me as usual. And as usual this made me blush.

"Yeah speaking of which, what's with that crazy whip you have there? You been holding out on us about something?" Gin asked curiously as Yukari bandaged up his burnt hand.

"Oh! Maybe it's a magic whip, that's gotta be it, right Tsukune?" Yukari chimed in. "Was it made with a witch's magic?"

I looked over at the very plain looking whip that was coiled up and resting on the table near me. "To be honest, I don't know what it really is. I don't know how it works or what it did to Kuyou, but it must be magic of some kind."

"Where did you get something like that, Tsukune?" Moka asked curiously. I looked to the door to make sure it was shut completely so that no one could be listening in. I lowered my voice a little and then told everyone about what had happened the night before in the library and where I found the whip.

"Heh, so you stole it huh? I gotta say man, I didn't think you had it in you." Gin said, which I suppose was some sort of strange compliment.

"But I wonder is why did you take it in the first place, Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

"I'm not sure really. I was about to leave that place but then I was just drawn to it. I can't really describe how or why. It's weird, I hadn't even noticed it for more than a split second." I explained to them.

"It was destiny obviously!" Kurumu said cheerfully, "You were meant to take it so that we could defeat Kuyou. That must be it!"

"Hmm, sounds like there's definitely some magic behind this thing." Yukari said as she examined it more closely.

"Well whatever it is, don't you think you should take it back Tsukune? Before you get in trouble?" Moka suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose you're probably right." I said, nodding in agreement. Moka was right, I may have said that I didn't know why I took the whip but that didn't matter. It was still theft, and it didn't belong to me. I needed to return it to its rightful place. The longer I had it on me, the more trouble I was likely to get in to.

"Now hold on just a second people." Gin interjected as he walked closer to the rest of us and continued, "If the principal periodically goes in to that chamber, then don't you all think he's probably noticed that the whip is now gone by now? And if so, it wouldn't be surprising if there was now a trap set or surveillance set up to keep an eye out for anyone going back in to that place. Whatever this thing is, it's obviously highly valuable so there could be trouble if anyone catches you with it."

My eyes widened and I felt my face become a little pale. "You're right! What…what do I do?" I asked.

"Why don't you just bury it somewhere, or maybe leave it at the principal's doorstep one day when no one is around." Kurumu suggested.

"Nah, that runs the risk of somebody else coming along and picking it up themselves. And then, if they ever linked it back to Tsukune and our club then there'd be trouble." Gin explained then added, "I think it's best if you just hang on to it for the time being and make sure to keep it safe. No matter what they'd do to you for taking it, they'd do a lot worse if you lost it."

I nodded a little and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Normally, just turning it in would be the best idea, but I guess with all of this stuff about you being human it might be dangerous." Moka mentioned.

Kurumu looked over at Gin and said, "You know, you sure are enthusiastic to keep this thing around. Why is that?"

Gin grinned a little and said, "Well for starters this thing could come in really handy during a fight, especially after seeing what it did to that Kuyou jerk. Besides all that, it would appear that this school has lots of secrets and hidden items. And that has the makings of a great story!"

"Well, for the time being I could try to research it for you, Tsukune." Yukari offered.

"Thanks for the advice everyone, but I actually think that Moka is right. I should just turn it in to the principal and take whatever happens." I told them. I made it sound like I was so sure, but I wasn't. The principal was a pretty creepy guy, but he seemed to have taken an interest in me. So maybe that would help me out a little. Plus, it wasn't as if there was any harm done.

"If want, I'll go with you!" Kurumu offered, stilling clinging to me.

Moka walked over and tried to pull her off and said, "Hey now Kurumu! Let go! I'll go with Tsukune!"

"Thanks you two, but I think it'd be better if I went alone. None of you had anything to do with this, so you shouldn't take responsibility for it." I explained and then left the club room and started to walk through the school towards the principal's office. I soon reached the large double doors and gently knocked on one of them. The doors slowly moved open and I soon found myself in that same dimly lit room, facing off against that creepy smiling principal.

"Well now, Tsukune Aono. What brings you here?" He asked me.

"Well Sir…I uhh…umm…here." I stuttered as I walked up and placed the whip down on to his desk. I bowed my head and added, "I'm very very sorry. I found this in one of the school rooms and took it without thinking."

The principal smirked and started to chuckle a little as he said, "Well now, isn't this an interesting twist. How appropriate that a human would find this relic. So tell me, how did it handle against that spirit fox?"

"You…you knew about that?" I asked in surprise, looking up at him as I stood back up straight.

"Of course, I know most of what goes on at this academy." The principal told me then added, "So then, I suppose you're curious as to what this whip is, hm?"

"Well, to be honest I was curious." I admitted.

The grin on his face grew even bigger and he nodded with approval. "Tsukune Aono, it fits that you would find this whip for it is a creation of humans. A weapon designed to kill monsters."

"To kill…monsters? But, why would you have something like that? And what do you mean humans made it?" I asked him.

He looked down at the weapon and said, "Long ago before the human and monster worlds were separate, humans and monsters would fight with one another so humans created weapons such as this to combat our kind. This is one of the very last monster killer weapons that exist. Its name is Belmont. Inside are shards of pure silver, braided over with leather that was soaked in holy water, and then the entire thing was blessed by over a thousand holy men. It's a weapon that can allow a human to fight a monster on an even playing field, given the proper training of course. Once, it was even used to kill the king of all vampires. As you may have noticed, one of its remarkable abilities is to negate and neutralize a monster's power."

"If this weapon is so dangerous then…why would you keep it around?" I asked him curiously. Was he insane? If this thing was a powerful as it was then it could be used to hurt a lot of the students if someone wanted.

"Why shouldn't I? It's an important and valuable historical artifact. Besides, it's not as if a monster can wield it. Speaking of which…." He paused and pushed it across his desk towards me and added, "I want you to keep it for the time being."

"What? But why?" I asked. I was so confused. He had just said this thing could only be used by a human, so why would he give it to me? Did he want me to use it?

"Because you are the perfect wielder for a weapon like this. A human who has monster friends and cares for them. Someone who wouldn't use it lightly. And besides, I'm curious to see what it can really do." The principal explained.

This man…I didn't understand him. He seemed to always have an ulterior motive for anything that I just couldn't put my finger on. Did he plan this out? Was this part of my reason for coming to Yokai Academy. I looked up at him and asked, "The other night in the library. Did you intentionally let me see that secret passage?"

He simply grinned and replied, "Perhaps."

* * *

There you have it folks. Tsukune came out of things without becoming a ghoul or some sort of other monster. The thing about having any of the girls or anyone changing him is that it essentially solidifies him with that particular girl, which is something I didn't like from the original. I want to keep it more balanced between all of the girls to give them all a good chance. So I took some liberties with the Belmont whip and expanded what it can do. Let's just say Ruby will probably be thrilled. Thanks for reading everyone, leave a review or comment if you want and I will be back with more coming up. Next up will be Ruby at Witch hill and then Mizore. I'm debating whose perspectives I want to do for those.


	8. Kurumu's Diary: The Human World

Writer's block can be royally annoying. Sorry folks for the wait. This one gave me a bit of trouble since I kept going back and forth on how I wanted to do this part of the story, or if I even wanted to do the Witch Hill arc at all. I also tried condensing it all in to one chapter so that I could have one chapter dedicated to Ruby and one to Mizore, but that wouldn't have come out too pretty. Mizore's entrance is basically a chapter or two while Ruby's is a whole volume. A whole volume of the manga is too much to try to tackle with one chapter. Plus I thought of a more interesting way to do it. Oh, and to respond to Some Random Tosser, there is more of a focus on Kurumu in this story obviously. But I'm not going to make her the new Moka in that it's just her and Tsukune all the time. I want to give the rest of the cast some personal growth with Tsukune as well. Anyways on with the real reason you folks are here.

* * *

"C'mon Yukari! We're going to miss the bus if you don't get a move on! Don't think I won't leave your butt here." I called out as I knocked on to Yukari's dormitory door for what seemed like the hundredth only to once again receive no response. It was finally summer break and Ms. Nekonome had arranged for the newspaper club to go camping in the human world together. I was so psyched to be able to spend some time with Tsukune away from school, and I hoped we could get closer over the trip. Maybe even have some alone time together. I was now really happy that I had put in that extra studying for the final exams so that I passed. Of course, even I had failed I wouldn't have let that keep me away from my Tsukune. But now if Yukari didn't hurry up I'd miss the bus. This was so unlike Yukari to be running late, she was usually so well scheduled. Even I had taken the time to pack all of my things last night; I wanted to make sure I brought the right things to impress Tsukune.

I nibbled on my thumbnail a little as I imagined Moka waiting at the bus stop with Tsukune all alone at that very moment. There was no way I was going to let her go off on this trip alone with him. "That's it! I'm out of here; you can just stay here at school all summer by yourself!" I called out to Yukari through the door and started to walk off.

I hadn't walked more than a few steps when I heard the door behind me open and the small steps of the witch walk out. She called out, "Alright I'm coming! Sheesh Kurumu you're like a little kid, so impatient!" I then heard her close her door and walk up beside me.

"That's really funny coming from such a little baby like you!" I replied, "Besides if you were any slower, then we would miss our bus and be stuck here."

"…Yeah, that'd be horrible." Yukari said, looking down at the ground as she dragged her feet along. I could tell that there was something bothering Yukari; if she wasn't going to make a comeback to that baby remark then there was clearly something wrong.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I asked, looking over at her as we walked along. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along since she was walking too slowly.

"I don't want to go to the dumb human world! That's all!" Yukari blurted out. I could feel her trying to pull her hand away from mine and was putting up a little resistance.

"Aww, are you sacred? That's so cute." I teased her with a grin on my face. I figured that if I tried to tease her a little and get her riled up then she would forget about being worried. It partly worked, but she was still resisting to the point where I practically had to drag her all the way out to the bus stop. I was glad to see that we had made it in time; the bus hadn't even shown up yet. However I was not quite as happy to see that I had been right about Moka being alone with my Tsukune. I ignored that though and instead called out, "Yahoo-hoo! Tsukune! Moka! We're finally here!"

"Hey Kurumu, umm what's the matter with Yukari?" Tuskune asked, being the sweet guy he was.

"Oh she's just being a baby, acting like she scared of going to the human world. That's all." I explained to him. Soon I felt the all too familiar sensation of a golden washtub fall on my head. Tsukune went over to Yukari to talk to her, and try to make her feel better. We didn't have to wait long to hear the low roar of the bus coming towards from the nearby tunnel. Ms. Nekonome soon popped her head out of the door and called all of us to board. It turned out that the Gin, the pervy werewolf, had slacked off and now had to take summer classes. I made sure that I was the one to sit next to Tsukune.

Moka tried to sit next to him but I quickly hopped over the front seat and landed in the spot before she could sit there. Moka looked at me and complained, "Hey Kurumu! I was going to sit there."

I smiled playfully and wrapped my arms around Tsukune's neck, pushing my boobs up against him. "C'mon Moka! This way you and your girlfriend can sit next to each other instead. Besides, since I'm Tsukune's girlfriend it only makes sense for me sit next to him.

"You're NOT Tsukune's girlfriend!" Moka protested.

"That's right! Everyone knows that Tsukune belongs to me and Moka." Yukari chimed in. Before they could argue any more, they had to grab their seats as the driver had started to drive. I smile in triumph and held on to Tsukune a little more.

The bus slowly started to move and soon we had passed through the tunnel that connected the two worlds. We were now looking out at the human world. I had been in this world when I had to go to school, but I would always take a bus such as this one to return home, so I had never actually lived in the human world. I had never even stayed overnight in the human world, but I had become more curious about it now that I had met Tsukune. I looked at Tsukune's face curiously as he stared out the window. I leaned against him and whispered in to his ear, "Hey, this is your first time back in the human world since you came to Yokai, right? Are you excited Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked back at me with a small smile and nodded in response, "Yeah, it just feels a little weird to be here after all this time."

"Feeling homesick? Maybe next time you can visit your family." I suggested, smiling a little at him. I paused for a moment and then leaned in closer and whispered to him, "Maybe I could go with you."

"Y…you would want to go to my house?" Tsukune asked, getting a little nervous.

"Oh! Me too!" Moka said from behind us and leaned over, wrapping her arms around Tsukune's neck.

"Hey yeah! We should all go see where Tsukune lives some time!" Yukari added.

I frowned a bit once the other girls had, once again, butted in on what should have been a romantic moment between just the two of us. I don't know why the two of them couldn't understand that Tsukune is mine! I decided it was better just to let it go, that way hopefully they'd forget about the conversation if I didn't make a big deal about it. We soon arrived at our destination and were all quite surprised to find that we were out in an open field that was covered with sunflowers as far as the eye could see. It was a really nice view and everything, but I couldn't help but wonder why Ms. Neknome would bring us all the way out here. While we looked over the pleasant sight, I faintly heard the sound of our teacher and the bus driver talking, and I overheard something about him offering to treat her to a dinner of fish. Within the blink of an eye they had both gotten on the bus together and rode off, and had ditched us! "What the hell!" I called out, "Did they bring us all the way out here just so that the two of them could run off on a date?"

"Looks like that may have been the bus driver's motive. He obviously knows of Ms. Nekonome's love for fish." Moka mentioned.

"I don't know…it looks like there might actually be something here for us after all. The bus driver mentioned something about people being 'spirited away'." Tsukune said as he walked up to the rest of us with a newspaper the bus driver had given him. Tsukune held out the paper and pointed to a particular article. We all looked over to the print. It said that this field of sunflowers we were standing in was sometimes called 'Witch Hill'. Apparently there had been a number of disappearances of people around this area and a lot of people were blaming it on an urban legend about witches. People thought that witches were the cause for the disappearances.

"Hmm, do you guys think this is why Ms. Nekonome wanted us to come here? She did say it was supposed to be a trip for the club. So maybe she wanted us to look in on this." Moka suggested.

"Yeah, it's possible I guess. But…why would this be happening in the human world? And also, where would we even begin on something like this?" Tsukune questioned as he folded the paper up and slipped it in to his pocket. I guess he wanted to keep it for further reference.

"See! It was a really bad idea to come here. Even my tarot card readings say this trip is going to be nothing but bad for us." Yukari said nervously.

"Aww are you still scared? Why should you be? After all, it's all caused by witches such as yourself, isn't it?" I asked Yukari. I was trying to get under her skin again so that she wouldn't be so afraid.

Yukari puffed up face at me and said, "Give it a rest you boob-monster! The paper said it was just an urban legend!" She then raised her little wand up and made a golden washtub fall on to my head. What none of us knew at the time though, was that we were being watched.

"Hold on you two! Now's not the time to fight!" Moka butted in, trying to keep me and Yukari from getting in to it.

"Moka's right, and besides there's something else that's more important right now." Tsukune said.

I looked over at him and asked, "What's that, Tsukune?"

"Well, that paper article also mentioned that people interested in the stories are coming out here more often now. Apparently this place is going to be bulldozed over for something else to be made in place. That means there could be even more people going missing." Tsukune explained. "I think we should probably try to look in to this."

"Great idea Tsukune! What do you think we should do first?" I asked him and leaned against his shoulder a bit.

"Well, I guess maybe we should ask the locals to try and find out more information." Tsukune said. He rested his chin against his hand as if he was thinking about something. "Maybe we could ask the locals about the stories and try to get more information."

After Tsukune had finished speaking there was a brief silence and my ears picked up on a noise off in the sunflower field. It seemed as if everyone else had heard it as well, for no one spoke and everyone looked as if they were listening closely. It almost sounded like…growling. Moka, Yukari, and I all then noticed a feeling of low monster energy coming from all over the field. Yukari began to tremble and said, "L-let's get out here!"

"But how? Do we walk all the way back to the city?" Moka asked.

"I don't care! Let's just go!" Yukari replied anxiously.

We all looked up when we heard the sound of a vehicle coming closer towards us from the road. A light blue car with a couple of girls that looked about our age or a little older were inside. Surprisingly the car came to a stop a girl in the passenger's seat with short dark hair got out and called out, "Tsuki?"

"Kyouko?" Tsukune said and quickly walked towards the girl. She threw her arms around Tsukune and hugged him. Kyouko? Who was this human girl? And why the hell was she putting her hands on MY Tsukune!?

I walked up to Tsukune and put my arms around his arm and asked, "Tsukune! Hey, who is this girl? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I was about to ask the same thing. Who are all these girls, Tsuki?" The dark haired girl asked.

Tsukune laughed nervously and said, "Oh, sorry about that, Kyouko. These are some of my friends from school; we are out on a school trip for the newspaper club." He then turned to the rest of us and added, "Everyone, this is my cousin Kyouko."

"Wow Tsukune. It's hard to believe you'd be friends with such good looking girls. Heh, that school you're going to must really be a strange place." Kyouko remarked with a small grin.

"Oh! So you're Tsukune's cousin. Hi, my name is Moka Akashiya. It's so nice to meet you." Moka said after rushing right over. She was jumping at the chance to make a good impression to Tsukune's cousin, but I wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily.

"Hiya! The name is Kurumu Kurono. I'm Tsukune's girlfriend." I told her, holding on to Tsukune even more, smiling.

"What! Since when did this happen?" Tsukune blurted out, acting as if he were embarrassed.

"Kurumu! You know that isn't true. Tsukune is mine!" Moka protested. I could only roll my eyes at her.

"That's right! Tsukune belongs to me and Moka." Yukari chimed in, joining the rest of us. The three of us began to argue over this.

Meanwhile Tsukune's cousin had pulled him to the side and asked, "Hey Tsuki! Since when did you become such a player? I mean, the first two are one thing, but the loli? What's happened to you?"

"It's not like that!" Tsukune exclaimed, "We're just friends, really!" Tsukune tried to reassure his cousin. She wasn't looking convinced and was staring at him with accusing eyes.

Eventually, Kyouko sighed and shook her head a little, "Whatever Tsuki. Just don't blame me if Auntie ends up hearing about this. I won't be accused of keeping secrets."

"Just don't bring it up!" Tsukune said frantically. Was he embarrassed of us or something? Why wouldn't he want his mom to know about us? "Anyways Kyouko. What are you and your friends doing out here?"

"Well, we're on a road trip and decided to make a side stop and check out the so called 'witch hill'. To be honest, it doesn't seem all that bad." Kyouko explained.

"Oh really? Well uhh…no need to stay here right? Do you think you and your friends could maybe take us back to town? That's where our hotel is." Tsukune requested humbly.

"Hmm, yeah I guess we can." Kyouko said then narrowed her eyes a bit and asked, "Hey Tsuki, are you going to be staying in the same room with these girls? Don't go doing anything immoral!" Tsukune just laughed nervously and nodded his head. Soon all of us were sitting practically on top of each other to fit in to the small car as Tsukune's cousin and her friends gave us a ride. We weren't alone however; we had a witch following us. Only we didn't know it at the time.

My first time being able to explore a human city with everyone was…interesting. Once Tsukune's cousin had dropped us off, we walked around for a while and we started to draw quite a bit of attention among the passersby, mostly guys. I was quite used to this of course so I just went with it, although the same couldn't be said for Yukari. To be honest, I couldn't blame her. The guys that were ogling her and trying to come on to her were of the particularly strange and unsightly variety. This combined with Yukari's already imbedded fear and nervousness around humans made her run off from the rest of us. Yukari can be especially speedy when she wants to be, despite her short legs. We tried to follow her but she ran through an alley way, and that was where we lost track of her. I know that Yukari and I fight a lot of times, but I was really worried about her. She was my friend, and it was looking like she was lost or even worse.

Eventually Tsukune spotted a small person with a pointy hat up on the roof of a nearby building along with a taller thin figure in dark clothing. I quickly spread my wings, picked up Tsukune and Moka, and then did my best to fly all three of us up on to the building. Moka may look petite, but she and Tsukune sure weigh me down. She should go on a diet, starting with not sucking my sweet Tsukune's blood anymore. He needs his blood to live, and other things. Once we landed, thing started to really heat up. This girl with long straight brown hair called herself Ruby, and she was apparently a witch just like Yukari. We had just then came in to the middle of some conversation, so the three of us were out of the loop at the time. This Ruby girl had a major attitude. Apparently she came from the Witch Hill we had been before. During that time she had seen Yukari perform magic and knew she was a witch, so she wanted Yukari to join her and some 'master' in trying to destroy the humans so that they could protect their home. I could understand wanting to protect one's home, but this girl had gone overboard and seemed more than a little messed up. Either way, there was no way we were going to let her take Yukari away from us. That was when things turned bad.

Ruby tried to fight all of us alone, all the while Yukari was trying to talk some sense in to her fellow witch but she wouldn't listen to reason. Tsukune tried to talk with Ruby as well, but she cut his shoulder with these razor sharp wings that had come out of her backside. Tsukune hadn't done anything wrong; she simply attacked him because he was a human. I felt my anger building up and I tried to attack her out of retaliation for daring to lay a finger on my destined one, but those blasted wings of hers kept me at bay. Luckily Moka had been able to catch Tsukune and he had clipped off her rosary. Inner Moka showed up and made quick work of Ruby. I was jealous, jealous that she could protect Tsukune so well and I couldn't. The irony is that it was Tsukune, along with Yukari, who protected Ruby from Moka who wanted to do worse to the witch. But Ruby was injured and had been knocked out, so she let it go.

As I write this, all of us are sitting together in our hotel room. Ruby is laying in one of the futons, resting. She hasn't woken up yet. Once we came back, Yukari bandaged up both Tsukune and Ruby. I'm not sure how I feel about this Ruby girl, but Yukari seems feel a connection to her and I suppose we should at least give her a chance. The same chance Tsukune gave me. It now looks like she's starting to stir.

* * *

That's all for now folks. Next chapter is going to be a first, it's from Yukari's perspective. Thanks for taking the time to read everyone, I'll try to get the next chapter up in about a week or less. Hopefully this time I won't hit a brick wall of writer's block. Until next time, thanks again for reading and the support.


	9. Yukari's Diary: Ruby

It feels like a long time since I've written in this little pink book. I didn't take it with me on the trip to the human world. We've finally returned to Yokai and now I have the comfort of curling up in my own bed. I had felt so nervous about going off to that unknown place. I tried to tell myself that if someone like Tsukune could come from there, then it couldn't be that bad of a place. I tried to tell myself that, but it didn't seem to help. I was nervous and uneasy the entire time we went there. In my head, there were so many thoughts of horrible things that might happen. I guess not trusting humans is just something that comes naturally to a witch. Speaking of witches, the human world was the last place I ever expected to meet another witch. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the peaceful sleeping face of my new friend Ruby. For the time being, I'm sharing my room with her along with my bed. That no good Gin, the enemy of women, had offered to share his room with her but I told him to back off. I didn't care if he did find her. I'm sure Ruby is physically, emotionally, and spiritually exhausted by all that has transpired throughout the last couple of days, I know I would be.

Ruby looks so relaxed and peaceful right now, as I look down at her beautiful sleeping face, but I know that she's probably hurting a lot inside. Even though Ruby tried to act so cool and hardened when we first met, she's actually a very nice person. I can't help but feel bad for her after all that's happened, especially recently. I truly hope that Ruby can have a fresh start here at Yokai, and have a happier life. Her story so far has been a sad one. She lived in the human world her entire life and for a long time now had been raised to hate humans, to consider them wicked and evil. To think of them as the enemy. It makes me reflect upon myself. I remember how I felt about humans before I met Tsukune and how nervous I was to go to the human world. I wonder if maybe I could have turned out like Ruby if I had lived in the human world. That is why tonight I felt compelled to record Ruby's store here in my diary.

Ruby's disdain for humans first began when she was a small girl. One night, she and her parents were walking around the human city when a car sped at them. The driver had been drinking and there was an accident. At the last moment, Ruby's parents saw it coming up from behind them and pushed her out of the way. Sadly Ruby's parents died, they sacrificed themselves to protect the daughter they loved so much. I can't even begin to imagine how scared and alone it must have felt, to lose one's parents at such a young age. I've always had my Mama and Papa with me. If I were to lose them on account of some reckless human, then I'm sure I would have felt the same way towards humans as Ruby did. I'm not exactly sure as to how long Ruby was by herself, she didn't say, but eventually she met up with her 'master', an old witch who had taken Ruby in once she was orphaned. Ruby was raised on Witch Hill by her master in the human world. While she must have been a great and powerful witch, she was also filled with hatred of humans to the point that it consumed her completely. She must have seen the seeds of hatred for humans within Ruby's heart, for she attempted to nurture and grow that hatred. Ruby's master didn't just despise humans; she wanted to destroy them all. Hidden in the beautiful fields of sunflowers, she grew an army of man eating plant monsters to use against the humans one day.

I suppose that's where I come in. The first time our group had gone to Witch Hill, that big boobed succubus Kurumu had made some dumb wisecrack at me and I punished her with one of my golden washtubs. Ruby had seen this, and her master had ordered her to try and get me to join the two of them and help out in their plan. Ruby had approached me in the human city after I had broken away from the rest of the group; I wanted to get away from those creppy pervy looking older guys. I was so happy to meet another witch but also taken aback by Ruby's aggressive attitude towards humans, so of course I had to turn down her offer. That was when Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu showed up. Ruby and Moka had gotten in to a fight and of course Moka won, that's just how amazing she is. And of course, Tsukune was just as amazing by wanting to take care of Ruby and help her out. We had taken her back to our hotel room and I had gone out to get us snacks at a supermarket.

Once I had returned, Ruby had woken up. She was really hesitant and resistant to accept our kindness. She also couldn't believe that a witch, a human, and a pair of monsters were all such good friends. It was then that for the first time I realized just how special and unique our situation really is. Usually witches are treated as outcasts by both humans and monsters. The only ones we have to depend on are fellow witches. That was what Ruby truly believed, and now I'm reminded that it wasn't that long ago when I had believed the exact same thing. Anyways, we tried are best to welcome Ruby in to our group and worked hard to break the ice, unfortunately Ruby kept her distance and refused to open up to us the whole night. However because of her injuries, she agreed to rest and stay the night with us.

We all slept in the same room for the night. It was small and cozy but kind of fun too. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to snuggle up next to Moka. It was around midnight when I woke up and noticed that Ruby was awake and sitting up. I wondered if she was alright. She wasn't badly hurt but Moka hadn't gone easy on her, so my medicine had probably not completely healed her wounds yet. Even through the darkness of the room, I could tell that she had a really sad and melancholy look on her face. I wondered what was troubling her. What was going through that mind of hers? I slowly sat up and called out to her in a whispered voice and asked if she was having trouble sleeping. Without speaking another word the two of us quietly stood up and walked out of the room and in to the hall where we could talk without worrying about waking the others. On our way out I noticed Kurumu and frowned at the sight. She had rolled right out of her futon and was clinging on to Tsukune. I swear you can't take your eyes off that succubus for a second. She has a one track to mind to go along with her tiny brain. She just can't seem to get it through her thick bimbo head that Tsukune belongs to Moka and me. We were able to sneak out of the room without waking any of the others up, at least that's what I thought at the time.

As soon as we were alone and able to speak freely, Ruby asked me where her Magu was. She must have lost it during the fight earlier that day. I took this to mean that she intended to leave soon. I didn't know where it was anyways, so I tried to convince her to stay around for a while longer. I tried to tell her that I was sure Tsukune and the others would want to be her friends as well. It was then that Ruby told me the story of her parents when she was little. My heart broke for her as I heard her speak. I could hear the sadness in her voice as if she were trying her best to hold back tears and sobs, even though her hand was covering her mouth. After that she told me that she was jealous of me. She then turned to me, and with tear filled eyes said that she had wished she had been able to meet me and my friends sooner. I wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better but she ran past me and left the hotel before I had the chance. It turned out that Tsukune and the others had been listening from around the corner of the hallway. Tsukune and I both ran outside to try to find Ruby to bring her back. I looked around frantically but could see no sign of her. I then noticed a large shadow on the street and looked up to see Ruby flying away back to the Witch's Hill.

With the help of the bus driver we followed Ruby back to the sunflower fields, of course. When we arrived we found Ruby's so-called master who she spoke so well of before trying to kill her. She was bound by thorny vines coming out of the old woman's fingertips, wrapped around her body, arms, and neck. It looked like she wanted to kill Ruby just because she had associated with our group. Did she really hold Ruby in such low regard as to kill her for such a minor thing? I wondered if this was really the witch that had raised Ruby and taken care of her for so many years. I couldn't believe that this was the witch Ruby had spoken so highly of. As far as I'm concerned she gave all witches a bad name.

The witch had used her magu book and soon a man-eating plant monster had popped out of the ground from one of the sunflowers. It was obvious that the old woman desired nothing but a fight. Tsukune tried his best to reason with her, tried to appeal to her heart. If not for the sake of the humans, then for Ruby's. But she wouldn't listen. She didn't care what she was doing to Ruby; she had been consumed by her hatred beyond the point of no return.

One of the man-eating plants pounced at Tsukune but Ruby was able to break free from her binds and destroy the monster before it was able to harm Tsukune. Ruby asked once more for her master to listen to reason, and what was the old woman's reaction? To run one of her sharp vines through Ruby's chest. The old witch saw this as Ruby betraying her, and therefore had every intention of killing her along with us. She raised her book and the earth beneath our feet began to shake, she was emitting an incredibly powerful aura. She vowed to destroy everything and soon the beautiful field of sunflowers was gone, and all that was left in their place was a small army of drooling man-eating plant monsters.

Even though Ruby was badly wounded, she tried once again to reason with her master. She attempted to speak to the kind master she hoped still existed somewhere deep within the old woman's heart. The old witch simply called Ruby a disgrace and made her monster attack Ruby. Tsukune held on Ruby and tried to shield her while Kurumu changed in to her monster form and destroyed some of the monsters with her long claws. I said before that the succubus has a one track mind, and it's true but sometimes that can work to our advantage. Even though I don't like to admit it, I feel she truly loves Tsukune and would die to protect him. Of course, I couldn't let her steal the show so I joined in with using my magic wand and tarot cards.

Soon the two of us had destroyed several dozen of those man-eating plants, yet there were still so many left. We tried our best to put on a strong front but fatigue was clearly taking its toll on the both of us. The master then showed all of us an image of what her and Ruby's home was going to become. It turned out that the humans were planning on turning Witch Hill in to a trash dump. Witches posses a strong and intimate connection from nature as it is what we draw our powers from. So to turn a witch's home in to a dump and to defile nature in that manner would have been seen as a great and horrible insult to the master. I can understand her feelings, but to take it so far is just unimaginable to me. I can't say that I am too fond of humans, other than Tsukune of course. But that doesn't mean that I would wish them all to be killed.

Ruby continued to beg and plead her master to stop things before it really began, but she refused to listen. Tsukune must have seen that Kurumu and I were starting to become fatigued because that was when he finally removed Moka's Rosario and released the Other Moka. As always the master was unable to hold a candle to Moka but just when it seemed as if we had finally won, the old witch pulled one last trick. She used some sort of powerful spell that made Ruby even more on edge. All of her man-eating plants seemed to converge and combine all around her to create a gigantic monster that towered over all of us. Luckily Kurumu was there to get me and Tsukune out of the area; I guess she can be useful after all. Ruby had enough energy left to fly out as well. Moka tried her best to fight against this powerful new form as much as possible but she actually turned out to be more than a match for even the Other Moka.

Eventually she was able to capture Moka by using these sharp tentacle like roots that were attacking her from all sides. They started to burrow under Moka's skin and the gigantic monster opened its mouth as if it were going to consume her and more of those long roots shot straight at Moka. At that last moment though Ruby flew in the way and her body was pierced through in several places. Once again, Ruby had defied and stood against her own master for our sakes. This drove the old with mad with rage at her apprentice's betrayal and the large monster consumed Ruby. That sent Moka over the edge and in a moment of brilliance she took the remains of Ruby's staff and used it to pierce through the master's magi which caused her spell to be broken.

The reaction was massive and the four of us had to get out the area as quickly as possible. There was a great explosion once the master was gone that must have been visible from the human city. In the end we all thought we had been unable to save Ruby. I saw that Tsukune had tears in his eyes as he looked out on the remnants of the battle. As the sun began to rise over the horizon we heard the sound of a car engine coming our way. The bus stopped near us along with a small car that Mrs. Nekonome was in. When the doors of the bus opened up we were all shocked to see Gin standing there. Better late than never I suppose. But what we were even more surprised by was that he was holding Ruby, sleeping soundly in his arms. Gin said that he had found her near the sight of the explosion.

Since her home was destroyed, we all thought it was best to bring Ruby back to Yokai Academy with us. That's essentially the entire story. Rub was badly weakened and exhausted from everything that had happened so she's been asleep for most of the time since we returned, she's still sleeping peacefully next to me. We're going to go and talk to the principal tomorrow and explain Ruby's case to him. Hopefully he will be willing to help her out, and maybe even let her stay around Yokai for the time being. I really hope so. After all that Ruby has been through, I truly hope that she can have a fresh start here at Yokai Academy with me and everyone else. Ruby deserves a chance for true happiness.

* * *

So since this was the first and possibly only chapter told through Yukari's perspective, I tried to give her a different sort of voice from the other perspectives. That's why this was all done through her own narration with no dialogue since I thought Yukari might be a bit more of a introspective sort of writer, especially with regards to this incident. After all I think Ruby's arch is also very much an arch for Yukari who tends to be a side character most of the time in this series. Anyways I hoped everyone enjoyed this one, thanks a lot for reading as always. Leave a review or comment if you wish and stay tuned for the next entry. Coming up next of course Mizore who seems to be quite the fan favorite.


	10. Tsukune's Journal: The Second Semester

Well this chapter took me longer than I thought it would. Didn't help that I had lots of distractions such as my final college class and Fire Emblem. Now one of those is out of the picture. But this chapter is longer than the last several so that has to count for something, right? The second semester has finally begun.

* * *

The new school semester has finally begun and I am once again attending Yokai Academy, the school for monsters, of monsters, and by monsters. Sometimes I forget the extraordinary circumstances that I have found myself in because that has become almost normal to me. I had been really excited to return to the human world for a while but after everything that happened, I found myself looking forward to returning to the monster world for the rest of the break. I was looking forward to the mundane routine of school life, well at least as mundane as things can become here. The newspaper club had worked really hard throughout summer so that we could greet the new semester with a summer edition of the newspaper for the very first week of the new term. It turned out to be a great hit, and this time we didn't have any disciplinary committee or anything like destroying our hard work. I'm sure Kurumu was happy about that. However, there was something else that had happened.

A girl with purple hair who I had never seen before walked up and asked for a newspaper. She talked in a very quiet voice so I had to pay extra attention to make out what she was saying. It seemed like she was really happy with my work, but that was when things got weird. She said that she was my biggest fan and pulled out a scrapbook with all of my articles from the paper along with things she had written between the margins. Needless to say I was a little uneasy. It turned out that her name was Mizore Shirayuki and was a snow woman. She's also….my stalker. Mizore had been really lonely but didn't know how to reach out to people. She was really obsessed with me and lashed out at Moka, Kurumu, and the others for being my friends.

A lot of things happened and for a while it seemed as if Mizore was going to be expelled from school. The boys' soccer teacher had it out for Mizore big time, to the point that he actually tried to…touch her and then kill her. I had found the two of them hanging over the edge of the cliffs near the school. The teacher was trying to drag her down and drown her. Mizore was hanging on to a thorny root for her life. Luckily I had Belmont with me at the time. I struck at the teacher with the whip which made him let go. Mizore had let go of the root as well and was starting to fall. I reached down for her hand and was able to grab it but lost my balance and tipped over the edge. Luckily Kurumu and Moka were both there to grab me and pull the two of us up.

Once we were safe on the ground I noticed that Mizore's hand was cut up pretty badly from the thorny root she had been holding on to and was now bleeding. The crimson red fluid really contrasted with her fair ivory skin. I didn't have any bandages or handkerchief so I tore off the end of my sleeve and used it as a makeshift bandage for her. She seemed a little shaken up for she didn't say much afterwards. She just thanked us and then tried to walk off. I stopped her by mentioning that we needed to go to Ms. Nekonome and explain what had happened and try to get her record set straight. Ms. Nekonome, being the caring teacher she was, was a lot of help and said she would do everything she could for Mizore. That was when Kurumu, Moka, and I left them to their business.

Later on that night I was studying in my room when I heard a knock at the door. I went over to answer it and found Mizore standing there, but she looked different. She had cut her hair and it looked really cute. "Mizore. You uhh…cut your hair." I mentioned, not knowing what else to say to the snow woman.

She nodded and smiled a bit. I think she was happy that I had noticed, "Yeah…I thought I might try to start things new so it seemed like a good idea. Does it look good?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah! It looks really good." I told her and put on a smile to try and make her feel better about herself. It seemed like she could use it. I then asked, "So, how did things go with meeting the principal? You're not going to be expelled, are you?"

Mizore shook her head and said, "No. Now that the truth about Mr. Kotsubo is out they decided to let me off the hook. I just have to make sure to come to class every day this semester."

"That's great to hear Mizore! I hope you will feel better this semester." I said and it wasn't much longer until we parted ways for the night. At least that was what I thought. When I was getting ready for bed I walked by my window and noticed a puff of purple hair peeking out from some bushes on the ground below. Like I said, she's a stalker. I'd be lying if I said I slept too well that night. I don't think Mizore is a bad person, but it still kind of disturbing.

Eventually I was able to get to sleep but morning came way too quickly. Part of me just wanted to sleep in, but I knew that I would have a succubus, vampire, a witch, and a snow woman all pounding down my door wondering where I was if I did. In light of that fact, I forced myself to roll out of bed and get ready for the day. I made sure to slip the whip Belmont in to my book bag before I left, hiding it at the bottom of the bag and burying it under my books to make sure no one might see it by accident. I had felt so useless during all that happened on the trip to the human world. All I could do was stand there as a weak human while all my friends were in danger, and Ruby almost lost her life. I hated that feeling of helplessness, and I never wanted to feel that way again. At the time I didn't think there would be any need for me to take Belmont along, but I was wrong. That's why I now try to take it everywhere I go so that if something happens I can have a means to help keep my friends safe.

I walked out of the dormitories and made my way towards the school. It wasn't long until I heard a certain succubus call out my name from behind. I turned around and saw Kurumu running in my direction and once she was close enough jumped right at me. She now had her chest pressing in to me and was rubbing up and down my body like usual. "Morning Tsukune!" Kurumu said happily then stared at me for a second. She put her soft hand on my forehead and asked, "Is something wrong Tsukune? You look a little under the weather. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine Kurumu. But thanks. Just a little tired today." I explained and yawned a bit.

"Well alright." Kurumu replied then smiled and wrapped both of her arms tightly around my arm and added, "So let's walk to school together."

Before I had a chance to respond a knife made of ice flew through the air and hit Kurumu in the forehead, stunning her a little bit. I freaked out a little and looked around to see Mizore poking her head out of some nearby bushes. "You and your friends should learn to keep your hands off my Tsukune." Mizore said.

I raised my hand up to try and help Kurumu out from the injury but she quickly pulled the piece of ice out of her head and wiped the little bit of blood off her head, revealing that the wound had already closed. Sometimes I forget that she's a succubus. Kurumu whipped her head in Mizore's direction, looking pretty angry. "Your Tsukune!? Tsukune is mine, you crazy stalker!" Kurumu yelled out.

I couldn't help but sigh a little since I could tell these two were about to fight. This was starting to seem like a routine. Soon Moka and Yukari had shown up as well and only added fuel to the figurative fire. It certainly didn't help when Moka had moved in close to me and began to bit on my neck because she said she was feeling thirsty. I'm not exactly sure what happened just after that because I started to feel a little light headed and blanked out for a short time. I think it was the lack of blood combined with the lack of sleep from the night before. Once I came to, I found myself struggling to breathe because Kurumu was holding my head pressed in to her chest while she scolded Moka for drinking my blood. Mizore then pulled me out of Kurumu's grasp, hopefully because she saw I was suffocating. Although…out of all the ways to die of suffocation, that would not have been a horrible way to go about it.

This encounter ended much like it always does. I have to intervene and remind the girls that we're going to be late for school if they don't stop their petty squabbling. You know, sometimes I wonder what other guys would do in my situation. Would they just let the girls fight it out? Well I guess it shouldn't matter, I don't feel comfortable with these girls fighting over me. It's a strange experience. I was able to get the girls to stop their fight and we headed to school as usual. And as usual, all of the nearby guys were all giving me death glares and I could hear them muttering about me under their breath. Luckily no one has tried to bother me since all the stuff that happened with Kuyou. I don't know how but the story was spread that I was the one who fought and defeated him, so none of the other guys wanted to mess with me. Either from gratitude for taking down Kuyou or out of intimidation. A strange thought since I'm the only human in this whole school.

I also noticed that Saizo in particular was giving me some pretty intimidating looks. I had seen the guy around quite a bit at school, and I knew that he was a well known 'bully' who liked to cause a lot of trouble for people. There were also rumors that he often tried to prey on and molest some of the girls in our school but somehow he always evaded getting in trouble by any of the faculty. I also knew that at the beginning of the year he had tried to go after Moka but she had been able to avoid him long enough until he had eventually lost interest.

The first half of the day went by as usual. Ms. Nekonome was just as enthusiastic and in high spirits as ever. I tried my best to pay attention but I was feeling really fatigued. I had woken up late and had to skip breakfast so I was running pretty low on blood after Moka had bitten my neck. I was really looking forward to lunch so that I could try to get some of my energy back. Eventually the bells rang and we were released to go to the cafeteria to eat. I walked out the door with Moka and Yukari a few steps ahead of me. I stopped in my tracks when I felt a hand cover my mouth and another hand grab my wrist and start to drag me in the opposite direction. I turned around to the direction I was being pulled and found Kurumu leading me away with a big mischievous smile on her face. I was about to ask what she was doing but she held her finger up to her lip to tell me to keep quiet. "Shhh, hehe just come with me. Yahoo-hoo." She whispered.

Kurumu led me to clubroom and grabbed a small parcel then we walked together outside. I looked over at her and asked, "Kurumu? What are you doing? We're going to miss lunch."

Kurumu smiled brightly and said, "No we're not. I thought we could go eat in private off campus."

"That sounds nice but…we're not allowed to go off campus during lunch break." I mentioned to her.

"That's exactly why we're doing it. Hopefully no one will find us that way." Kurumu said with a big grin and led me out in to the forest to the small pond that was a little ways off the school grounds. It was obvious to me that she had planned this out in advance because there was a small blanket laid out on the grass near the pond.

"Kurumu umm…what's the big idea?" I asked her. Kurumu always loved to flirt with me, but this seemed to be taking it further than that.

Kurumu sat down on the blanket and then unwrapped the cloth that hid the parcel she had picked up to reveal a sort of basket filled with food. "Isn't that obvious? I wanted to get some alone time with you. Moka and the others are always around so I never get to have you just to myself, no time for just the two of us."

Kurumu looked up at me with those big deep violet eyes and patted a spot next to her on the blanket as she added, "Now c'mon. You've been looking kind of out of it today so let's eat. I bet you could use a nice meal after Moka went and sucked your blood this morning."

That was all I needed to hear to be convinced. It wasn't as if I could refuse anyways. I could tell that Kurumu had put a lot of thought and effort in to this, so I was flattered by the gesture. She opened up the box to reveal a few different kinds of sandwiches she had made and cut in to triangles. Kurumu eagerly pulled one out and held it up to my mouth then said, "Okay Tsukune, say ahhh."

I blushed but did as she said and opened my mouth and then bit in to the bread. I was surprised to find that it tasted spectacular. I smiled at her and said, "Wow Kurumu. That tastes amazing. You're a great cook."

Kurumu's eyes widened and she smiled brightly at me. She wrapped her arms around mine and hugged on to my arm tightly, pressing herself in to me. She stared up at me and said, "Really Tsukune? You really like my cooking? I'm so glad!"

"It's true Kurumu. I'm surprised you could make a sandwich that tasty. But aren't you making a really big deal over such a small compliment?" I asked her curiously.

Kurumu shook her head and replied, "Not at all! I'm really really happy to hear you like my cooking. I promise to cook you lots of really yummy food every day once we're married."

"M-married? Aren't you rushing things a little?" I stuttered out, surprised that she would bring up marriage out of nowhere like that.

"I'm not saying we should run out and get married tomorrow or anything. Just talking about the future. After all, you are my destined one. You're the only guy in the world for me, and I want you to help me rebuild the succubus population together." Kurumu said enthusiastically. "A succubi's destined one is the most important person in the whole world for them."

"Y-yeah, about that. You said back when we met that the succubi were an endangered monster species right? Why is that, Kurumu? Did something happen to the succubi?" I asked her curiously. I really wanted to try to steer the conversation away from where Kurumu was taking it. I like Kurumu a whole lot, but it makes me really embarrassed to hear her talking about marriage and….kids. I can't imagine how my mom would react if I came home one day with a girl and had to tell her and my dad that she was a succubus.

Kurumu started to pull out some of the food she had made for us, and once we had begun to eat she answered between bites. "Well…there are a few different reasons. You may not know this, but a long long time ago the human and monster worlds weren't separate. During that time, humans and monsters would fight and battle against each other quite often. Even though monsters are stronger, we still have our weaknesses and the humans always had higher numbers. That's why monsters originally went in to hiding, because they were being destroyed by the humans. That's part of the reason why monsters are so hostile to humans these days. That applies for a lot of types of monsters, but there are extra reasons for the succubi. Even though we can seduce and have our pick and choosing of any male we want, we don't become impregnated the same way others do. There's an extra condition for us."

Kurumu looked up at me with a small smile on her face and I began to blush from hearing this. Seems like the conversation went right back to where it was before. "R-really. What kind of extra condition?" I asked, I hate to admit it but I was curious.

Kurumu smiled even more and added, "It's love, Tsukune." She moved even closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, looking directly in to my eyes. "A succubus can only become pregnant if there are mutual feelings of true love between the succubus and her mate. That's one of the reasons why a destined one is so important to us. It's one of the reasons why you're so important to me."

I could feel my face becoming even redder from her explanation. I felt embarrassed, and yet also a little flattered by her words. Kurumu loved to flirt and come on to me, but I know that she's sincere with her feelings. I feel really lucky that such an amazing girl would care about me so much. After learning a little more about what it means to be a succubus, I feel like I understand her more. I smiled at her a little and said, "I see, so is it really that hard to find a…destined one? Is that the only other reason?"

Kurumu shook her head and slowly pulled away from me so that we could continue to eat before we had to go back to the school for our afternoon classes. She looked at me and said, "No, there's one other reason. Have you ever heard of an incubus, Tsukune?"

"Umm, I think so. It's like a male version of a succubus, right?" I asked before I took a drink of some fresh lemonade that Kurumu had brought along.

"I guess you could say that, but it's not exactly so. In the human world, legends talk about incubi and succubi as if we're simply counterparts. We're similar but there are a lot of big differences between the two groups. For example while a succubus feeds off of love and is driven by it, an incubus was driven by nothing but lustful desires. They would use their charm powers to seduce as many women as possible to have their way with them. The more females under an incubi's control, the stronger they would become. To say that succubi and incubi didn't get along would be putting it mildly. Succubi and incubi hated each other and were constantly at war. I hear that the incubi were so aggressive and despicable that the rest of the monster world rallied against them and eventually killed them all off. But the incubi made sure to take down most of the remaining succubi as well. That's why there are so few of us now." Kurumu explained, giving me a bit of a history lesson of the monster world.

The two of us finished eating and talked about various things until it was time for us to sneak back on to campus. Needless to say Kurumu heard and ear full once Moka and the others saw us. The rest of the school day went by without incident for the most part. We all met up together in the newspaper club's room and tried to explain things to Mizore who had reluctantly joined us. Ms. Nekonome had suggested that if Mizore were to become involved with a club then it would help her standing with the faculty. Because we had just recently put out an issue of the paper, we were then discussing new and interesting topics to write about for the next issue. Gin mentioned that there had been rumors about girls being spied on in the locker room and in their bedrooms on the campus. I couldn't help but get a feeling of déjà vu and it seemed the other girls felt the same way. All of the girls were staring at Gin with incriminating looks on their faces until he reassured them that it wasn't him and then played it off by saying something that he'd never be able to get caught because he was too fast, or something along those lines. I felt inclined to believe Gin because I didn't think he would be the one to bring it up if he was the guilty party, especially after we had already caught him the first time.

Once we finished up our club activities for the day, the girls and I all started to walk back to the dormitories. Gin said he had 'research' for an article to work for. I'm pretty sure that was code for go take pictures of girls. Oh well, it doesn't bother me as long as he doesn't try to implicate me in it again. I was doing my best to walk but was finding it a little difficult with Yukari hanging off of my body with her arms around my neck. I also had Kurumu and Moka walking on both of my sides, while Mizore followed along behind. "Yukari…can't you let go please?" I asked her.

"No way! After Kurumu went and abducted you earlier today, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Yukari replied.

"Hey! I didn't abduct him!" Kurumu protested. It seemed like the two of them were going to get in to one of their usual arguments but everyone went silent when we heard someone cry out in pain at the front of the school. We ran out to the gates to find Saizo holding a small kid by his shirt up in the air. Surprisingly the kid was wearing a Yokai Academy uniform.

"Hey! What's the big idea you dumb jerk! Put him down!" Yukari called out angrily and held up her wand, making a large golden washtub fall on to Saizo's head with a loud thud, making him drop the kid on to the ground.

"What's the deal Saizo? Are you really going to pick on a little kid?" I asked him, trying to walk closer to help the kid up but stopped in my tracks when Saizo turned towards my way.

"Yeah, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Kurumu taunted angrily.

Saizo smirked a little and said, "You know what, that's not a bad idea. I've gotten really sick of you, Tsukune. Always walking around like you own the place and picking up all the hot chicks for yourself. You also kicked Kuyou's ass, so if I beat you down then the whole school will know I'm the strongest monster here. Get ready you little runt!"

I quickly started to grab in to my book bag, trying to pull out Belmont to defend myself. I turned out not needing to however on account of a freezing cold wind that blew through the air and within seconds Saizo had been encased in a block of ice. Mizore had snuck up behind him without any of us noticing and frozen him solid. She stepped out from behind the large piece and pushed her hand against it, making it roll over on to the ground.

I sighed a little in relief and said, "Hey, thanks a lot Mizore. I appreciate the help."

Mizore simply smiled a little and nodded as she pulled out yet another lollipop from her pocket and slipped it in to her mouth. "I can't have idiots like him trying to hurt my Tsukune. There's no need to thank me, just do me a favor from now on." Mizore said in her usual quiet voice.

"Oh umm….what's that?"I asked, a little nervous of what she was going to ask of me.

Mizore smiled a little more and walked up closer to me and answered, "I want you to call me your little Snow Bunny from now on."

"What! No way in hell is Tsukune going to call you that!" Kurumu yelled out.

Mizore's eyes narrowed and she replied, "Hey, if I wanted the boobs with legs' opinion then I would ask for it. This is none of your business."

I sighed a little since I could see this was going to lead to another argument between the two of them so I decided to get out of the middle of it. I walked over to the small kid who was already being seen about by Moka and Yukari. He looked to be around ten years old or so, just a little younger than Yukari. He had short dark black hair and green eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" Moka asked in a soft voice as she leaned over a little be at eye level with him.

The boy nodded with a bigsmile and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks a lot for your help. That big guy was a total jerk. I just wanted to know where the faculty office is since that was where I was told to go."

"Oh? Are you a new student? You look really young." Yukari asked curiously.

The boy frowned a little and said, "Yeah? I could say the same about you, Shorty. But yeah, they said that my grades were good enough so they let me come here to the academy." The boy then bowed a little and said, "How do you do, my name is Kaoru Akayama."

"Hi! My name is Moka Akashiya, and this is Yukari Sendo and Tsukune Aono." Moka said, smiling as brightly as always.

"Nice to meet ya! So could I ask if one of you could please show me to the faculty room? I need to go talk to my homeroom teacher." Kaoru asked politely.

"Hey Yukari, why don't you go show him around? You two are the closet in age after all." I suggested. I knew that it must be hard for Yukari always being the youngest out of all of us in the whole school with no one close to her in age. So I was hoping maybe the two of them would become friends.

"What? But why me?" Yukari protested.

"I think that's a great idea. I'll go with you as well if you want, Yukari." Moka offered.

Yukari sighed and said, "Oh okay fine. Come on, it's this way."

"Aww isn't that cute. There is finally someone smaller than Yukari in this school." Kurumu teased playfully.

"Can it Boob Monster!" Yukari snapped back and then grumbled a little as she and Moka led the new student back towards the front of the school.

* * *

Well there you have it folks. Ten chapters in and only one OC has shown up. Could very well be the only one too, depending on how you might count Tsukune's junior high friends who had a grand total of thirty seconds in the anime. Just in case you all are wondering, no I'm not going to do the Anti-thesis arc. I couldn't really do that part even if I wanted to since it was so interplayed with Tsukune being a Ghoul which obviously isn't the case now. Instead I have some fun stuff planned I hope everyone really enjoys. Thanks for taking the time to read as always, I know this one was a long one. Leave a comment or review if you like and I shall be back hopefully before too long.


	11. Tsukune's Journal: Girl Trouble

Hey everyone, I'm back with an update and an extremely long one at that. Before I get to the good stuff, I just wanted to give a giant thanks to everyone who reads and supports this story. When I first began writing this I had no idea it would ever be as well received as it has been. This is the most popular story I've ever done by far, and I've been writing fanfictions and stories for years. This story has gotten crazy amounts of views and is even starting to near the hundreds territory in terms of alerts and reviews. This isn't mean to brag, but only for me to say thank you to all the readers who have supported this story. I know it's not the most original idea, but I love the material and the characters it's based off of and I'll keep working hard on this story to try to make it as good as possible.

To Wyvernsaurus: I could answer your question but that would be telling now wouldn't it?

* * *

"Tsukune." Moka said dreamily while she stared at me.

"Moka.." I replied, looking back at her as the two of us sat together in the club room.

"Tsukune…" Moka said once again in her dreamy sounding voice as she started to lean in to me.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurumu cried out and grabbed me by the back of my collar and yanked me away from Moka and then clung to my backside. At the same time Mizore had grabbed Moka and pulled her away who was now showing her long sharp canines.

"I swear Moka, you're always trying to drink Tsukune's blood." Kurumu commented with a tinge of annoyance in her voice while she continued to cling to me.

"Yeah, you're going to put him in a hospital." Mizore added in her usual tone. I didn't want to hurt Moka's feelings by saying anything, even though Kurumu was right. Moka did really enjoy the taste of my blood. I try not to hold it against her though. I understand that she's a vampire, and it's just in her nature.

I guess after spending so much time with monsters, I've started to understand their small little quirks and intricacies for what they are, natural. Moka tries to drink my blood, Kurumu flirts and clings to me, Yukari casts spells, and Mizore…stalks me. I'm not sure if that last part is normal for snow women or if it's just Mizore.

"I wonder where Gin is. He's the club president, so he shouldn't be late all the time. We have to figure out what we're going to do for the next issue." Kurumu mentioned as she sat back in to the chair next to mine with Mizore and Moka across from us. We had pushed all of our desks together.

"Well, maybe he had some big scoop or lead to follow up on." Moka suggested. That was Moka for you. Always trying to be positive and think the very best of people. It was an endearing quality about her that I had come to find a lot of admiration in. Her gentle nature stands in such a strong contrast compared to that other Moka that comes out whenever her rosary is removed. Sometimes I wonder about it, Moka's rosary. She uses it to retain her form but a part of me wonders why she needs it while everyone else in the school can maintain a human form on their own. They also don't change in the same way Moka does in that so far I haven't noticed anyone's personality drastically changing once they turn in to their monster forms. Is it something that is only exclusive to vampires, or is there something else going on with it? It's almost as if Moka is two totally different people, but she never talks about that. I feel like there is a story behind it, something more than Moka lets on. While my curiosity begs me to question Moka on the matter, I refuse to bring it up. Moka is a great friend, but I don't think we're close enough for me to pry on her personal life or her past if she doesn't bring it up.

"He's probably spying on girls and taking pictures like always." Mizore commented in response to Moka.

"Yeah, for once I agree with Mizore on that one. Gin should have been fixed a long time ago." Kurumu said with a small grin.

"Uhh…isn't that a little excessive?" I asked. I was the only guy in the room so the idea of someone being 'fixed' made me more than a little uneasy. I quickly looked around for something, anything, to try to divert the conversation in another direction. I took notice of the other absent party of our club and said, "Oh hey, does anyone know where Yukari is? She's late today too."

"Hmm, well sometimes I see her visiting with Ruby whenever they get the chance. But lately I've seen her spending time with that new student, Kaoru." Moka commented. It made sense that Moka would know where Yukari was since she had a tendency to stick to Moka like glue. Even though Yukari always talked about how much in love she was with Moka, the two of them seemed to have a relationship more akin to being sisters.

"That was the little kid who was getting picked on by Saizo, right?" Mizore asked, looking at Moka who was sitting next to her.

"Oh right, I remember now. Sheesh, what's up with that jerk anyways?" Kurumu asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I hear he keeps getting beaten up by someone named Gary Stu." Mizore replied.

"Huh? Who is that?" Kurumu asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

"I don't know. But apparently it happens a lot around here." Mizore said with a shrug then pulled out a lollipop from her jacket pocket and slipped it in to her mouth.

"Whatever, at any rate it sure is cute that ittsy bittsy little Yukari now finally has someone her own size to be love birds with." Kurumu said with a small smile but then let out a yelp as a washtub landed on her head.

"I heard that you know! Kaoru is just a friend, and a fellow witch. I'll have you know that I was picking up some snacks for us today." Yukari said as she stuck her head in to the room from the door and puffed her cheeks up in an aggravated manner. She walked in to the room and placed a small sack of some drinks and snacks down on the table. She then jumped up behind Moka and grabbed her by the chest with both hands. "Besides, the only two loves of my life are Moka and Tsukune!"

"Yeah right! What makes you think Tsukune would ever be attracted to that little kid body of yours? Tsukune would much rather have my fully developed body." Kurumu said.

"Oh please! Like Tsukune wants those big ridiculous chest bags of yours that are guaranteed to sag to the floor in a few years!" Yukari replied while gritting her teeth.

"You're both wrong. Tsukune would rather have two white mounds of snow with little red cherries on top." Mizore said.

"Alright everyone, pipe down and let's get to work!" Gin called out as he walked in through the front door and sat down on the main desk at the front of the room. He took the camera off his neck and gingerly placed it down on the desk with great care.

"Better late than never I guess." Kurumu commented with a cross look on her face.

"Give it rest. I was busy following up on some important details and info for a possible new article." Gin said as he put his feet up on the desk and leaned back. "Alright everyone, let's pitch some ideas."

"How about an article about tarot card fortunes." Yukari suggested.

"Fortunes? We need to grab the readers' attentions so let's do a cooking article. A survey of the very best all natural aphrodisiacs!" Kurumu suggested enthusiastically. I don't know why but I had a strange suspicion that I'd be a guinea pig for Kurumu if she tried to pursue that story.

"My idea is the best. A story all about stalkers." Mizore said.

"So Gin, what was it you were looking in to that made you late today?" Moka asked curiously.

"Something huge and full of intrigue." Gin said with a grin full of confidence and slowly put his feet on the floor and leaned in closer to the rest of us. He then continued on, "You see it seems that there has been a predatory creeper peeking on all of the girls in the locker rooms and dorm rooms. I was just doing some….interviews with some of the witnesses. Some girls have even reported waking up in the middle of the night and seeing a tall dark figure looking in at them through their windows."

"You don't say? Well how about I interview the creeper. He's sitting right there." Yukari said and pointed straight at Gin in an accusing manner. Kurumu had a similar look on her face as well.

"What! No, this time it wasn't me. I swear! I may…appreciate the female body in all its beauty and use it as the subject piece in most of my photographic art, but I'm no creeper. I would never watch a girl as she's sleeping in her room." Gin said, defending himself.

"Yeah right! That sounds exactly like you. We've already busted you once, Gin!" Kurumu said.

"Kurumu's right. No one wants to read about your perverted past times." Yukari added.

"For the last time, it wasn't me!" Gin protested, holding his ground.

"Actually, I believe Gin this time. I don't think this is his doing." I told the rest of the club then went on to explain my reasoning. I explained that it wouldn't make any sense for him to try to investigate his own doings, especially since he had already been caught taking pictures of girls in the locker room before. I also agreed with Gin that it wasn't his MO to watch girls as they slept. Gin wanted ecchi pictures, and he wouldn't be getting any of those watching girls sleep like a predator.

Gin grinned and put his arm around my shoulders and said, "See, I knew there was a good a reason I kept you around, man! Thanks for the back up."

Once that was done, the club continued to talk about various different possible stories or articles we could put in our next issue and how much space to try to allocate to the different entries. Gin recorded all of the brain storming on the board and then Yukari took down notes and information on her computer. Eventually Gin got tired of things and decided to end the club early for the day. Without much explanation he walked out and mentioned something about more 'research'. Since there was nothing else for us to do, we decided to call it quits for the day as well. Yukari mentioned something about wishing Gin was a more reliable club president. On my way out of the room Yukari tugged on the cuff of my shirt and said, "Wait up Tsukune."

I looked back at the small witch and asked, ""What is it Yukari?"

"Here, take this. I had picked up some snacks and stuff for everyone since I thought we would be here for a while and I don't want it to go to waste." Yukari explained as she held up a small plastic bottle of juice.

"Oh, well alright. Thanks Yukari." I said and took the small bottle then walked out with everyone else. As I walked around, I took a few sips of the juice.

"So Tsukune, how is it?" Yukari asked me.

"Umm it's okay. But it tastes a little bitter for some reason. I wonder if they messed up on it or something." I said but continued to drink it since I didn't want to hurt Yukari's feelings. It did have an off sort of bitterness to it. Maybe they were trying a new flavor or recipe, so I didn't think much about it. Once I finished it, I noticed Yukari still staring at me. I asked, "Is something wrong, Yukari?"

Yukari quickly shook her head from side to side and replied, "No, nothing is wrong. You're feeling alright, right Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" I asked her. Yukari seemed slightly mentally preoccupied about something for some reason.

"Huh? Oh no reason." Yukari said. I then thought I heard her mutter something under her breath. I was going to ask what she had said but didn't get the chance since she ran down the hall and called out, "Everyone, I need to go pick up something I forgot in the classroom."

"Aww, I kinda wanted one of those drinks too." Kurumu commented as the four of us walked outside. We were walking out around the side of the school that took us towards the sports fields as we walked home for the day. Outside a lot of the girls' sports clubs were practicing.

"Heads up!" Someone called out from nearby and all of us looked up to see a volleyball come down near our feet. I leaned down to pick it up as one of the girls from the volleyball club ran over to grab it. I held it out to her so that she could take it back but she didn't put her arms out and merely stared at me for a moment in silence. Without warning she then grabbed me by my school jacket and pulled me over and kissed me right on the mouth. My eyes became as wide as saucers in shock at the sudden and strange action. Moka and Kurumu both seemed to have gone pale from sheer shock as well. I tried to pull away but eventually the girl was pulled off of me. I sighed in relief and was about to thank Moka and Kurumu but noticed that it hadn't been either of them or even Mizore who had pulled the girl off of me, but another girl from the same club. It didn't take long for me to notice that all the rest of the girls were looking at me the very same way.

"Wh-what's going on here?" I stuttered out nervously as I saw all of them start to walk towards me and call out my name in soft voices. I slowly backed away to try to keep myself from being closed in.

"Hey! I don't know what's gotten in to all of your girls but you need to back off from Tsukune right now!" Moka called out and grabbed on to my wrist and started to run off with me.

"For once I agree with Moka!" Kurumu said and went started to push some of the girls away to make a pathway for us to escape.

"Yeah, there's enough clueless competition as is." Mizore said and began to freeze some of the girls to keep them from following us. I don't know what I had done to make these girls act so crazy but I could tell they were determined, for I looked over my shoulder and saw them chasing after us.

Kurumu ran by my side and transformed as we were on the move. She then slipped up behind me and put her arms around my waist then said, "Moka, you and Mizore keep them at bay while I fly Tsukune out of here. I'll put him on the roof of the school and then come back for you two."

"Sounds like a plan." Mizore said as she continued to freeze some of the girls who were pursuing us.

"There's just one problem Kurumu." Moka panted out as we continued to run.

"What's that?" Kurumu asked and began to flap her wings, and I slowly felt myself being lifted up off of my feet. I also wondered what problem Moka had with the plan since it seemed sound to me.

"The part about you with my Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed as she knocked Kurumu away with all of her might, making Kurumu fly off in to the woods. She was off her guard, not having expected Moka to do anything like that.

Moka held on to my wrist tightly and turned a corner with me and pulled me in to athletic clubs' storage shed and shut the door behind us. I leaned over and posted my hands up against my knees as I panted and attempted to catch my breath. I looked up at Moka and asked, "Hey Moka, what was that all about? Why did you do that to Kurumu?"

"We needed to hide from those girls trying to get you Tsukune." Moka said as she turned around to face me and stepped forward a little. "And besides, I couldn't let her make off with you."

"What? What are you talking about Moka? What's the matter with….you…" I stopped when I noticed a strange look in Moka's eyes as she slowly walked closer and closer to me. She held out her hands and soon I felt her vampire strength grab me by my arms and press me in to the wall. Moka kept coming closer until she had pinned my body with hers and pressed in to me. All the while her big emerald green eyes stared up in to mine and her full powder pink lips were ever so slightly parted, her sharp white fangs subtly peeking through. In a soft whisper of a voice, Moka said my name tenderly. I was starting to worry that whatever had gotten in to the other girls had affected her as well. I tried my best to pull free but it was useless with my weak human strength. "Moka…snap out of it. This isn't you."

"No Tsukune. There's nothing wrong with me, in fact I feel even better than usual. I'm tired of everyone else always trying to steal you away from me, Tsukune. You're mine and mine alone." Moka said and began to lean in closer to me.

"Stop Moka, don't! You're not yourself. This isn't the time to be sucking my blood." I said, trying to reason with her while continuing to struggle futilely against her vampire strength.

"I'm not going to drink your blood Tsukune. I want something else. Tsukune…I lo…" Moka paused and blushed as she moved even closer to me, her lips coming even closer to mine until I could actually feel her soft breath brushing against my lips. I could feel my heart racing as she came closer. Her chest was pressed in to mine and I could even feel her heart beating, it was going just as fast as my own. I felt a strange conflict of emotions. On the one hand it was impossible to deny that I was greatly attracted to Moka. She was devastatingly beautiful as well as kind and gentle, not to mention one of the absolute greatest friends I had ever had. I was blessed to have someone like her in my life, and I knew it. But was I actually in love with her and would it be right to succumb to my desires in this situation?

I had never been very good with girls and yet here I was with a girl who could easily be considered flawless, and she was actually confessing to being in love with me. I'm not sure if all of this was due to what was going on with the other girls or not. There was a high possibility that whatever was going on had influenced Moka in some way, but how much of it was the real Moka? I couldn't kiss her in this situation, even if part of me wanted to. I could tell Moka wasn't herself and therefore it would be taking advantage of her to give in. It would also be wrong to kiss her since I didn't want to take the risk of hurting her feelings in the future in case I didn't feel the same as her. She was still my dear friend no matter what, so I pulled my head away as she came close and tried to kiss me. I knew I couldn't fight her off for long, but I was fortunate enough that Mizore had found us and quickly froze Moka and pulled her off me. "Tsukune, are you okay?" Mizore asked me.

I sighed feeling a strange sensation of relief wash over me. For second I thought my heart was going to punch through my chest. "Yeah, I'm okay Mizore but I'm afraid whatever is going on with those girls has done the same to Moka. We can't just leave her like this."

"Don't worry Tsukune. She'll be fine. This ice will thaw before too long and she'll be able to break free. Besides, I think she could probably cool off anyways." Mizore mentioned. I nodded in agreement and started to walk for the door when I felt Mizore grab on to me, and then pull me down to the floor. She rested on top of me and placed her hands on my chest. "Hold on Tsukune. Those girls are still out there looking for you, so just stay in here with me."

"Mizore…don't…don't tell me it's happened to you as well?" I stuttered out with a blushing face as the fair skinned snow woman looked down at me. Mizore was acting even more forward than usual which worried me. It seemed like whatever was going on had taken hold of Mizore.

"I don't know what you mean Tsukune. Now then, let's pass the time by making a baby together. It'll be a little cold at first but I promise you'll get used to it very quickly." Mizore said in a seductive voice and began to slide one of her purple striped knee socks down her smooth legs. I can only guess how red my face became in response to this because I can't bring myself to write out the kind of imagery that ran through my head caused by Mizore's words. Needless to say I'm quite sure there was blood dripping from my nose by that point.

It hadn't been longer than by the time that Mizore was able to remove her second knee sock that there was a loud pounding against the door. A few seconds later it was thrown open and the girls from outside had found us. They knocked over Mizore and began to fight with her and Moka, who had just recently broken free of the ice. In all of this commotion I grabbed my book bag and slipped out of one of the small windows at the top of the room as quietly as possible. I didn't wait for that crazy mob to realize that I was gone and ran as fast as I could to the teacher's lounge. Maybe one of the teachers could help me out. Luckily I found that Ms. Nekonome hadn't left yet. She turned towards me in her chair and asked, "Mr. Aono? Is something wrong, meow?"

I quickly shut the door behind me and kept my head low to keep from being spotted and then explained the situation to Ms. Nekonome. She listened carefully and then asked, "So you say they all just started acting crazy and chasing you, meow? Are you sure you didn't do anything to anger any of them?"

"No, I'm positive! My friends and I were just walking back from the newspaper club when everyone started acting really weird. It's even happened to Moka and Mizore." I explained to her.

"I see, well in that case I suppose you can just stay in here for a little while if you want and wear out the storm. I'm not sure what's going on with the students but I'm sure it will fade eventually." Ms. Nekonome said in her usual cheerful and enthusiastic self.

I sighed in relief and thanked her for the consideration. At least I tried to, for I found myself tongue tied mid-sentence once Ms. Nekonome went down to the ground on all fours and started to rub herself against my leg like a cat while her tail peeked out from under her short skirt. It actually happened here too!

"Hey! Nekonome! That is a blatant violation of acceptable teacher conduct!" Ms. Ririko exclaimed from the other end of the teacher's lounge. She walked over and pushed Ms. Nekonome away from me and then transformed and wrapped her large snake body around mine, leaving me completely trapped. I felt the blood draining from my face upon realizing she had lost it as well. I tried my best to move away but couldn't. "Now now, Tsukune. How about you let me give you some private tutoring lessons right here." She said in a seductive sultry voice.

"Umm….I'm okay right now! I've been studying a lot in math and it's not even exam time." I said and tried again to get away. Ms. Nekonome jumped up and started to claw at Ms. Ririko which gave me the chance I needed. While the two of them fought each other, I grabbed Belmont from my book bag and looked out the nearby window. I noticed there was a water drain going down the side of the building and that the school pool was right below. I got on to the window seal and reached out to grab the drain. I tried to shimmy down it but the screws that held it to the wall started to come lose and it fell forward to where I was now several feet away from the wall and hanging by my hands on to the drain pipe. I looked down to see the school's swimming pool about ten feet below me. It was a long shot but I was desperate at this point. I took a deep breath and let go of the pipe before it broke off.

I quickly feel through the water until I felt my feet hit the bottom of the pool. I looked up and pushed off the pool's floor and swam to the surface. Unfortunately I found that I had fallen right in to the mermaid infested swim club. Tamao, the head of the swim club, seemed quite please to see me and slowly started to swim out to meet me. I remembered my previous experience with her and at this point assumed she and the rest of the mermaids would behave the same as the rest of the girls. So I did the only thing I could do; swim as fast as possible to the edge of the pool, climb out, and use Belmont to fight my way out of there. I knew that whatever was going on wasn't their fault so I tried my best to be gentle with striking them with the whip, and use only enough force to keep them at bay as I made my escape. Then again since I'm a novice and had no real training or teaching with the weapon, I could have been using way more force than needed. I hope not though.

I was soaking wet from head to toe but I couldn't stop moving, for I could hear the low rumbling of a large group moving around and I feared they would be right around the corner. I made a run for it and ended up in the school store where the students could buy extra uniforms, foods, school supplies and anything else they might need. I thought it might be a decent place to hide, maybe quietly slip in to one of the dressing stalls and hide out. I looked up when I heard a familiar voice say, "Tsukune? What are you doing? You're soaking wet!"

Ruby was standing there behind the counter and looking at me with concern. Normally I'd be happy to see her doing well after what had happened this summer but at that moment I was too afraid that she would end up the same as all the rest. "Tsukune, you're going to catch a cold if you stay like that."

"Ruby….umm….are you doing alright? You're not feeling…weird or anything, right?" I asked her and slowly backed away towards the door.

"Of course not. Tsukune, you look flustered. Are you in trouble? Because if so then I'll do anything I can to help you out." Ruby offered generously.

"Oh, well thanks Ruby but I think I'll….I'll….uh…" I stuttered when I saw Ruby sit on top of the counter and begin to untie the string that crisscrossed over Ruby's chest over her dress. She started to slip the skirt of her dress up.

"Please Tsukune, I'll do anything if it's you who asks. I'm your toy so order me!" Ruby asked in a sultry voice and pleading eyes. I did the only thing I could and made my way to the door before I saw even more of a part of Ruby that I never knew existed before.

I ran back in to the school and made my way through the first floor halls. Classes had been over for a while so it looked like there weren't that many people left in the building. I planned to cut through the halls and end on the side closest to the dorms and then just make a straight run for it. I was passing the library doors when an arm reached out and pulled me inside and then shut the doors behind me. I looked up to see Kurumu standing there and let out a low groan of frustration. I didn't want to have to fight off Kurumu as well. I didn't want to hurt her or any of my friends. I held up Belmont and slowly backed away and said, "Hang on Kurumu. Please don't come a step forward. I don't want to hurt you."

Kurumu tilted her head to the side a little with a questioning look and asked, "What? What's going on Tsukune? You're acting like I'm going to attack you or something. Moka went mental and knocked me in to a tree and the next thing I knew you all were gone. I'm been looking for you for a while now. What made Moka do something lousy like that?"

"Kurumu, every girl I come across has gone nuts so please get out of here before whatever is going on gets to you as well." I begged earnestly.

"No way Tsukune! I'm not going to leave you alone, and besides I feel the same as always." Kurumu said then put her hands up and backed up a step or two from me. "See? You know me. Am I acting like all of the rest?"

I waited for a few moments just to make sure nothing changed about her behavior before I lowered the whip down and replied, "No, I suppose not. I just don't understand what in the world is going on. It's like everyone has suddenly lost their minds."

Kurumu shrugged and walked closer to me then sat on the top of one of the tables and said, "I don't know, but I guess we should just hide for the time being and wait for things to pass over. The library is pretty big and not many people ever come here, so hopefully we can hide out here for a while."

"Yeah sounds good, but let's get away from the door just in case someone does look for me in here." I suggested and then walked with her in to the studying area of the library which was surrounded by countless rows of bookcases. It wasn't long we were there when we heard the muffled sound of a lot of objects hitting the ground and someone let out a small groan. We went towards the sound and found Yukari's friend Kaoru standing in front of a bookcase with nearly an entire shelf of books knocked on the floor. "Kaoru? What's going on here?" I asked him.

Kaoru quickly popped his head up, as if he was surprised that we were there and said, "Oh, Yukari's friends. How's it going? I was just looking for a certain book and accidentally knocked all of these down." He began to pick some of them up then stopped and looked at the two of use once more and asked, "Hey! You're still with her huh?"

Kurumu frowned a little and asked, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't Tsukune be around me?"

"I guess the potion didn't work or….oh uhhh….I uhh…see ya!" Kaoru stuttered out nervously and then turned to try and run but Kurumu was too fast and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before he could run off.

"What'd you say? Something about a potion? Do you know something about all the weird stuff that's been happening to Tsukune today?" Kurumu asked in an accusing voice.

"I…don't know what you mean. Honest!" Kaoru said and looked away from us.

I placed my hand on Kurumu's should and said, "It's alright. Let's ease up on him." I turned to the young witch and added, "C'mon Kaoru. Something really weird has been going on today and I need to know what the cause of it is. If you know something then please tell me. I promise not to be mad at you."

"It's not you who will be mad if I tell you, it's Yukari." Kaoru said as he bit his lip and remained silent for a few moments before he looked up at us and with a small sigh began to explain what had happened. It turned out that the bottle of juice Yukari had given me that day had a little 'extra ingredient' added to it. Yukari had added a supposed love potion to it with the intention of me drinking it, and Kaoru had helped her make it. That was why she had been late to arrive at the clubroom. Kaoru said that he didn't know the whole story but apparently Yukari had been worried about my feelings for her and Moka, so she tried to make a love potion that would make me fall in love with her and Moka. Unfortunately it appeared to be a complete failure and had instead had a most opposite effect of making girls unbelievably attracted to me.

Kurumu was not amused with the whole thing and began to scold Kaoru about it but I tried to get her to ease up on him since it appeared to have just been an accident and no one had really gotten hurt in the whole ordeal. I asked Kaoru if the effects would fade or if he had any sort of antidote. That was when Yukari came out with a big sad face, she looked like she was about to tear up. "Tsukune! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Kaoru explained that when Yukari saw the potion hadn't produced the desired effects, Yukari returned to the library where the two of them had made the original potion and began to work on an antidote just in case anything bad came out of it. I could see that Kurumu was mad but she held her tongue. I think she could see how bad Yukari felt and knew she had learned her lesson. I smiled at Yukari and said, "It's alright Yukari. You didn't mean for any of this to happen, and no one got hurt. So do you have that antidote?"

Yukari nodded and pulled out a small vile and held it out to me. I took it and quickly drank it down. I poked my head out the library door to see a few girls walking through the halls. They didn't even notice me, and I was very relieved. It turned out that none of the girls who were affected remembered a single thing so everything turned out alright. Maybe I should have scolded Yukari a little, but I didn't have the heart since on some level I feel like the whole thing was my fault. Yukari is just a little kid, so maybe on some level I tend to write off the feelings she says she has for both me and Moka. But it's obvious to me that those feelings were strong enough to make her feel insecure to the point that she would try a little scheme like this. I've come to realize today that all of these girls that surround me, my friends, do care about me very much. I'm grateful of that, but I should try to be more responsive and sensitive to their feelings for there is the possibility that the way things are currently is hurting them on some level. It's a strange thing, I think a lot of guys would love to have a bunch of girls as amazing as my friends chasing after them but now I've discovered the downside to such a situation.

I care deeply for all of them, and yet I'm not in love with all of them. At least not in the way they wish I was. Or maybe I am. That's part of the problem; I'm not even sure of my own feelings. All I do know is that Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby are all precious to me and irreplaceable. I care about all of them, and the last thing I want is to hurt any of them. Unfortunately my own indecisiveness will come to hurt them in the future if I don't do something about it. But how? How do you choose between such amazing girls such as them? And how do you choose one when you know it will cause heartbreak for the rest? Isn't that just as cruel? Or am I just selfish because I want them all to remain in my life and I don't want the guilt of knowing I've hurt any of them. I'm not sure anymore. "Helloooo…Earth to Tsukune!"

I blinked a little as I was brought out of my own thoughts and looked up to see Kurumu looking at me. After everything that had happened, the two of us decided to hang out on the roof of the school for a little while. I guess I had been quiet for too long and became lost in my thoughts. "What's up Tsukune? You were like a zombie just now."

"Heh, sorry Kurumu. Just thinking about everything that happened today. That's all." I told her and smiled a little.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy, huh?" Kurumu asked as she leaned back against her arms that were posted behind her back while she looked up at the sky.

"Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it. There's just one thing I can't understand though, why were you the only girl who wasn't affected by the love potion? Do you think it has something to do with being a succubus?" I asked her.

Kurumu thought for a moment then smiled brightly and said, "Oh that's an easy one, Tsukune! The love potion didn't work on me because I'm already as in love with you as I can possibly be. I could never love you any more than I already do. You're my one and only destined one."

"Maybe you're right." I said with a small blush on my cheeks from Kurumu's words. I looked at her and couldn't help just how beautiful she looked in this lighting. It was just before dark and there were a last few bright rays of light shining from the horizon, but you could already see a few stars peeking out through the young night sky. I was glad that Kurumu was here with me, by my side. She had been around ever since I first joined this crazy school called Yokai Academy, and I hope that never changes.

* * *

Whew! This has been a long one and I'm shocked that I essentially wrote it in a day and a half. I guess I got on a roll today. As you all know this is a what if scenario, and so the idea behind this chapter was what if Yukari was worried about her and Moka losing Tsukune. In the original, Yukari is in support of Tsukune and Moka since she wants to be with both of them so she never really tries to take as drastic measures as the rest of the group to win him over. So that was what I was thinking when I wrote this.

Anyways, thanks again for all the support everyone. I recently put up my very first one-shot with Mizore to try something a little different (Mizore is my second favorite female character in this series). Originally it was going to be a chapter for this story but it would have just ended up being filler. Some people suggested I make it a series but I'm debating that at the moment. If that does happen, I'll try to make sure it doesn't interfere with this story. Anyways folks, thanks for reading and I'll see you all later.


	12. Kurumu's Diary: Expelled

It's funny, at first I thought this chapter was going to be really short. Not as long as the one before, but longer than what I was going for. Oh well, I was able to get it out without too much time. It's nice now that summer classes are over.

To Some Random Poster, it's definitely been done before and yet I'm surprised it hasn't been done in the Rosario manga since Yukari is a witch. And thanks for the vial thing. To Guest, I have no intention of doing any graphic sex scenes so you'll have to go somewhere else for that. I like the rating where it is. And to The Laughter, I'm pretty much going off on my original content for now since like I said before I'm not doing Anti-Thesis. And yes I'm absolutely doing the chapter/episode where Ageha and Tsurara visit. It involves two of my most favorite characters. I think it might be the chapter after the next. As for Kokoa, I'm still debating it. Kokoa is a fun character. As always thanks for the reviews ladies and gents, now on to the good stuff.

* * *

Today was just the perfect kind of day to stay curled up in bed, and I sort of wish I had. There was a big test today and I had stayed up late the night before to study. Usually I would have gotten Yukari to tutor me but lately she's either been sticking to Moka like glue, hanging out with Ruby, or doing kid things with that other little witch, Kaoru. Maybe that worked out for the best though since Tsukune offered to help me study a few nights before. I wanted to do my best to impress him so I knew I couldn't let this test beat me.

Once my alarm went off I turned it off and slipped out of bed. I did my usual routine and then walked to my front door. I was about to open the door when I noticed a small envelope lying on the floor. I picked it up and took a quick look at it. On the front there was my name written out in cursive writing, and on the back the letter was sealed with a heart shaped sticker. I smiled and wondered if it was from Tsukune so I quickly opened it up and unfolded the piece of paper inside. It read: _Good Morning, Kurumu. I hope you're ready to play a little game. I promise to make our dance fun. Your Friend.'_

That was without a doubt the strangest love letter I had ever received, and it was obviously not from Tsukune so I decided to drop it in to the waste basket. It was weird, but at least it wasn't as bad as the last love letter I was given. No blackmail this time. I grabbed my book bag and headed out to school for the day. I met all of my friends in the classroom and chatted a little bit while we waited for Ms. Nekonome to come in. I leaned my head against one arm and twirled my pencil around my fingers with my free hand. Soon Ms. Nekonome walked inside and stood in front of her desk with a strange look on her face. "Morning everyone. I know you all have been studying hard but I have some important news. Turns out there was a change in plans and we're postponing the school tests for a couple of days. Please take the time to do some extra studying." Ms. Nekonome announced which made everyone raise their hands up and cheer.

I let out a small sigh of relief and felt a huge weight come off of my shoulders, although part of me really wanted to get the test over with so that I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Another part of me wondered what had happened; it was really unusual for them to reschedule things so suddenly. Ms. Nekonome decided to use the time to review over material in class. Everything was going fine until after class. Ms. Nekonome asked me to go with her for some reason. Not thinking anything of it, I followed her in to the teachers' office where Ms. Ririko as well as the principal seemed to be waiting.

Ms. Nekonome took a seat and then told me to do the same so I sat down in a spare nearby chair. Ms. Ririko then asked me where I was at around eleven o'clock the night before. I looked around and started to wonder what was going on, so I told them that I was in my dorm room at that time doing a little bit of last minute studying before going to bed. "Do you have anyone who can vouch for you, Kurumu? Did any of the other girls see you in the dorm around that time?" Ms. Ririko asked in a short voice.

"No… I was already in my room for the night." I told her. I was starting to get a little concerned as to what all of this was about.

"That's unfortunate, Kurumu." Ms. Ririko said then paused and adjusted her glasses then continued, "For you see, last night Ms. Nekonome and I were outside the school around that time and we saw what looked like a succubus flying out of this very room."

"Wh-what? You think that was me?" I asked confusedly. "Why would I even be in the building at that time?"

"That's a good question. Once we saw that we rushed inside to investigate. We looked around and found that the answer keys for today's tests had been taken. Stolen. That's why we were forced to push back the date of the exams. So that we could change the tests." Ms. Ririko explained. I was starting to see exactly where this was going and I couldn't believe it. "So, do you have anything to say for yourself, Kurumu?"

"You don't honestly think it was me, do you? I may not be the best student but I'd never break in to the school to steal answers like that. And did either of you actually see me? You say it was a succubus, but how do you know if you couldn't tell who it was?" I asked them. "It must have been dark last night, right?"

"Meow….well it wasn't that dark. The sky was clear last night, and the moon was really big. We didn't get a good enough look to identify the person…." Ms. Nekonome told me nervously, rubbing the back of her head a little.

"However…we did see the silhouette. Both of us got a good look at the shape and we could see two batwings and a tail just like yours Kurumu. It could have only been a succubus, and you're the only succubus in this school." Ms. Ririko said with a sharp tongue.

"But I'm telling you, it wasn't me. You must have a made a mistake. I swear I'd never do anything like that." I protested, insisting that I was innocent in the whole thing. I looked over at my homeroom teacher and asked, "You believe me, don't you Ms. Nekonome?"

"I really want to Ms. Kurono but….meow…" Ms. Nekonome replied letting her head sink down a little in defeat. I could tell she was on my side but was in a tough situation.

Finally, the principal spoke up and said, "I think it would be best for the time being to hold off on any final decisions. The evidence we have is circumstantial so I will give it some thought before I decide to enact any punishments. You may go now, Ms. Kurono. But might I suggest that if you are innocent to try to come up with some proof of your innocence. Because as of right now it is two teachers' stories against your own, not good odds."

I nodded and then excused myself from the teachers' office and started to head towards the newspaper clubroom. As I walked, my legs went along exceptionally slowly. I wasn't sure what I should do. There was no way that I could prove I was innocent, but I knew I was. The more I thought about the situation I now found myself in, the more worried I became. I was worried that they might try to kick me out of school for this. I'd have to try to explain things to Mother, who could have a terrifying temper when she wanted to. I wouldn't be able to see any of my friends that I had made here anymore. And even worse, if I was expelled then I wouldn't be able to see my Tsukune anymore. He was a human from the human world; I might not ever see him again. I started to shake my head as soon as that thought entered my head, and I closed my eyes tightly keep any tears from building up. I wouldn't let that happen, not matter what. I couldn't be separated from my destined one, for I know that I couldn't live without him.

I walked in to the clubroom and I leapt at Tsukune as soon as I saw him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and cried out, "Tsukune! It's terrible!"

"Whoa whoa! Kurumu, what are you talking about? What's happened?" I heard him ask me as he placed his arms on my shoulders and pull me away enough so that he could look me in the eyes. I smiled a little feeling his soft caring hands on me and his gentle eyes looking at me. He was all I needed to feel better. I looked around to see the rest of the club throwing strange looks my way, so I took a deep breath and explained the entire thing to them.

"That's terrible Kurumu! You'd never do anything like that." Moka said with a shocked look on her face. Even though Moka is my rival in love, she's still a good friend so it made me feel better to know she was concerned and on my side.

"You really think they might expel you, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked. I turned to him and nodded sadly, even though I was trying my best to keep up a strong front.

"You guys can't let them do this to me! I'm innocent I tell you. I just need some way to prove it." I told them.

"You swear it wasn't you, Kurumu? Are you really that sure about it?" I heard Gin ask and I looked towards him with a nod. Of course I was sure, how could I not be sure?

Gin had a strange look on his face as he walked over to the rest of us and started to shuffle one of his hands through his pocket. "I wasn't sure if I should show this to anyone but….last night I was out doing some research on the rumors about that creeper when I saw someone flying around." Gin said and then produced a small photo out of his pocket and held it out to the rest of us.

We all looked at it and saw it was a nighttime pic and in the picture there was a dark figure in the sky with the moon in the background. It had a long tail and a pair of wings that did look a lot like mine. Everyone looked at me and I looked back a little nervously. I said, "Wait, there's no way that could me!"

"Well whoever or whatever it was, I did see it flying out of a window in the school. So it matches what the teachers say they saw." Gin said and then put it away and added, "It wasn't the picture I was meaning to get, and now maybe it would have been better if I hadn't taken it."

"Hey! You can't actually be thinking of showing that to the teachers! That'd be really dirty, Gin!" Yukari spoke up.

"Of course not! C'mon, why would I do that? We'd end up losing a great pair from the club." Gin said then started to stare at my chest with a dumb perverted look on his face.

"Get a grip you mangy mutt!" I declared and gave him a quick punch in the face. I then looked to everyone else and said, "C'mon you guys! You all know I wouldn't do anything like this, so there has to be some way to prove that I'm innocent."

"I've got one." Mizore said and everyone looked over to see her peeking out from beneath one of the desks as usual for her stalker behavior.

"What is it? I'm desperate!" I asked her eagerly.

"They're changing the exams, so whoever stole the answer key ended up with nothing, right? So in that case if they really want it then they will probably try to steal the new key but not get caught this time. If we catch the real culprit in the act then we can clear your name." Mizore explained and I felt my heart soar as she did. She was exactly right. I swear I could have kissed her right then if she didn't have that stick poking out of her mouth.

"That's a great idea, Mizore. We'll have a stakeout." Tsukune said.

Mizore shook her head and said, "No, it will be a stalkout."

With that, our group began to plan out the rest of the night. We decided to break apart in to two teams that would cycle in shifts throughout the night so we could stay fresh and well rested. Moka, Yukari, Ruby, and Yukari's friend Kaoru took the first shift which ran from after school had ended and in to the middle of the night. Around nine o'clock at night Tsukune, Gin, Mizore, and I came to relieve the first group. Nothing of interest had happened and they hadn't seen anything. Mizore led our group of four to some bushes which we could hide behind. "This is my fifty-sixth favorite stalking place." She commented.

The four of us laid low and waited for about an hour or so. In that time I noticed Gin pointing his camera in the opposite direction and I heard him say, "Oh yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about."

I looked up at where he was pointing his camera lens to see another student in her bedroom changing clothes. I frowned and quickly grabbed his camera and pulled it down. "Will you knock it off! This is serious business!" I whispered in a harsh tone.

"Well if it bugs you so much, then how about you be my model instead. After all, I'd much rather take pictures of you." Gin suggested with a grin. I didn't justify it with a vocal response and merely hit him in the head.

"You two need to quit moving around so much. Be still and keep it down." Mizore said to us then looked back towards the school and muttered under her breath, "Amateurs."

Normally I'd say something to Mizore, but she had a point. Although I don't know what she was expecting, it wasn't as if all of us were stalker women. The four of us remained in silence for a long while and I began to think over the conversation I had with the teacher's earlier that day to pass the time, and as I did something struck me. That letter from this morning, maybe it was from the same person who had stolen the exam key and had been misidentified as me. It mentioned a 'game' of some sort. Was this what it was referring to? If that was the case, then that would mean whoever stole the answer key wanted to be seen and for me to be blamed. I may have been set up, which meant there was a good chance we were wasting our time. They didn't want answers to the exams; they wanted to cause trouble for me, which meant we were wasting our time.

"Kurumu? What's wrong?" I heard Tsukune whisper as he placed his hand on top of mine to get my attention. I looked over at him and gave a half hearted smile. It was obvious that I couldn't hide anything from him, which made me a little happy. I leaned in close to him and in a whispered voice told them all about the letter I had found that morning.

Gin smirked a little and rubbed his chin then said, "Well now…this is getting more and more interesting as time goes on. I wonder…"

"This isn't interesting. This sucks!" I told him, "Someone is out to get me! And you wonder what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, I'm sure." Gin said simply.

I looked at Tsukune and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my breasts in to his chest and asked, "Tsukune! What am I going to do? What if they kick me out? What if this is the last time I share my skinship with you!?"

"It's alright Kurumu. Maybe we can use that letter to help prove you're innocent." Tsukune said, trying to comfort me. I was grateful for his kind gesture, but it didn't help very much. I was still worried about getting kicked out of school and never seeing him again.

"Well, if you're right then we need to start making a list of suspects. Is there anyone who would a big enough grudge against you to go this far?" Mizore asked in her usual nonchalant voice. I could tell she cared, but her voice didn't show it.

I shook my head and said, "No, at least I don't think so. At my old school there were a lot of girls that would get mad at me for charming all of their boyfriends, but I haven't done that here. The only person that comes to mind that might try something like this would be that creep Nagare. But he's dead, we all saw Kuyou burn him alive last semester."

"True, and he didn't seem like the guy who would have many friends." Gin mentioned but then looked up with a serious look on his face. He kept completely silent and simply pointed with his index finger towards the school. We all turned our heads that way and we noticed a figure coming out of the faculty room through an open window that flew off. There were a lot of clouds out that night so we weren't able to get a really good sight of the figure, but it didn't look like me. It was lean and appeared to have multiple pairs of wings.

Without speaking a single word, the four us were on the move and followed the shadowy figure, chasing it through the woods. We had to run to keep up with it and keep all of our eyes constantly locked on it, because all of the tree branches and coverage was working against us in blocking our view. The figure got away from us on more than one occasion but luckily at least one of the four of us were able to catch sight of it again before it escaped us. Eventually we made it through the woods and found ourselves in a clearing near the cliffs. As if on cue, our target flew down to the ground and the wings retracted. As we drew closer, I was able to get a better look at the figure but I was wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me. A cool evening wind blew through and some of the clouds passed out of the moon's way, filling the area with light. "No way…." I whispered as I saw the figure clearly.

"Ruby?" I heard Tsukune utter. Ruby was standing right in front of us and staring in our direction with a strange distant look on her face. She was holding what looked like a spell book in her hand, which I guessed was the new source of her powers. They only thing that ran through my mind was, why? Why would Ruby do something like this to me? We may not have been the closest friends but I never imagined she'd hold ill feelings towards me. She and I had never crossed each other. I felt a sharp cold pain in my chest. It pained me to know that someone who I considered one of my friends would try to set me up like this.

"Ruby? What's going on? What are you doing?" I asked her and started to walk towards her. She showed no reaction to my words; her face kept that same strange look. I walked closer again but before I could come in to arms reach of Ruby, she waved her hand and made a crow shaped magic projectile fire straight at me. I was almost frozen in shock, but luckily my feet weren't and I jumped back just before the attack made contact with me.

"Ruby! What's wrong with you?" I heard Tsukune call out and run by my side. He was holding that whip in his hand. He looked to me and asked, "Are you alright Kurumu?"

I nodded then looked back to Ruby and asked again, "Ruby? Did I do something? Are you mad at me for some reason? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Kurumu…" I heard Ruby say in a strange voice, "I will defeat you and your friends. For it is the will of my master."

"Master? What does she mean?" Gin question but then let out a small gasp as Ruby cast a magic attack at him and knocked him down to the ground.

"This is bad. We have to help Ruby, but we can't hurt her." Tsukune said in a worried voice as he cracked the whip in his hand.

I nodded and called out to Ruby, "Ruby! I don't know what's going on, but I know you don't want to do this. Something is making you act this way, but you have to fight it."

Ruby ignored my plea and continued to fire magic spells at us. Mizore ran at her and tried to freeze Ruby in place but she spread her wings out and flew out of Mizore's reach. I turned in to my succubus form and flew up in to the air to try to bring her down or do something to help her. I tried to get in closer but she kept sending her magic crows at me. I dodged them for as long as I could until she sent an entire volley of about six at me at once. I cringed and tensed up to prepare for the hit since I couldn't dodge all of them. But luckily Tsukune was able to destroy them with his whip from the ground. I remembered him doing something similar in the fight with Kuyou, and that was when an idea came to me. Tsukune said the principal told him that whip was supposed to cancel out monster energy so maybe we could use it to get Ruby back to normal by getting rid of whatever had taken hold of her.

"Tsukune!" I called out and flew down to him and quickly told him my plan.

"It might work, but she's too far up for me to reach. Can you fly me up to Ruby?" Tsukune asked me.

"I could, but I'm worried I'd be too slow and we'd get hit." I replied while Mizore tried to keep Ruby busy.

"Heh, you guys are worrying anymore. Gin is here! And more importantly, tonight is a full moon." Gin said with a smirk and turned in to his werewolf form just as the moon started to peek out of the clouds again. He quickly lunged up a tree to gain some height and then jumped in to the air with his werewolf speed. Ruby hadn't noticed since she was trying to avoid the ice daggers Mizore was throwing at her. Gin came up behind Ruby and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to the ground below.

Gin struggled to keep Ruby down since she began to thrash around and fight against his grasp as hard as she could. She even slung her right leg back at the knee and ended up putting her heel between Gin's legs which made him let out a high pitched whimper that sounded like it was from a small puppy rather than a werewolf. He whined out, "C'mon! hurry it up you guys!"

Tsukune hesitated, unsure of what to do. Eventually he just took his whip and wrapped it tightly around Ruby's arms and body, leaving her restrained and unable to fight back. Eventually she quick struggling and went silent for a moment before letting out a low groan and looked up at us dazed and confused. "Tsukune….?" She uttered out weakly.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune….tighter. Please…." Ruby uttered out with a flushed face. Tsukune became embarrassed and started to blush while I frowned. Ruby always seemed the most proper amongst all of us girls and yet I was starting to get the picture that she was in fact the most perverted.

"She's obviously okay, Tsukune." I said and then loosened up his whip and gave it back to him, which Ruby only replied by giving me a dirty look. I looked back at her and asked, "Ruby, what happened to you?"

She blinked and started to look around nervously. She looked back up at us and asked, "I….I don't know. Why am I out here?"

It looked like Gin was about to say something but held his tongue when what sounded like slow clapping echoed through the area. Our eyes all looked around for the source of the noise and noticed a tall dark male figure standing on one of the branches of a leafless tree, leaning against the trunk. He was slowly clapping in an almost sarcastic fashion. I focused my eyes to try and get a better look at who it was, but it was too dark even with the moon up. He was too high up, so all we could see was a silhouette. "Bravo Newspaper Club. Bravo. You all performed beautifully." We heard him say in a smug voice that only served to piss me off. I didn't know who this guy was, I didn't recognize the voice, but he sure thought a lot of himself. That was for sure.

"You're the one who was behind all of this, weren't you? What's your problem with our club? Is that you Kuyou!?" Gin asked in a strong voice and pointed his finger towards the figure.

"I could tell you, but that would be telling. Wouldn't it Gin?" The figure said in the same smug voice and crossed his arms over his chest. I was getting really sick of this guy but just as I was about to fly up and claw him, the wind blew through again hiding the moonlight which made everything dark. The figure vanished without a trace by the time the clouds passed and we were able to see again.

Ruby tried to rise up to her feet but winced and said she felt really weak and drained, but she didn't know why. So Gin, in an unusually gentlemanly manner for him, picked her up in to his arms and carried her back to the school grounds with the rest of us. We took her back to her room then rounded up Moka, Yukari, and Kaoru to question them about what had happened. We asked Ruby if she remembered anything, but she simply shook her head and said the last thing she remembered was saying goodnight to Yukari and then returning to her room for the night. We looked in her spell book and found the new answer key tucked safely between the front cover and first page.

There was nothing else we could do for the night, so we all decided to retire to our rooms for the night. Except for Yukari, who wanted to stay with Ruby just in case anything strange happened again. Ruby seemed just fine, no injuries, but she just complained of being very tired for some reason and wanted to get some sleep.

The next day we took the exam key to the principal's office and explained everything that had happened in the night. The principal listened silently and then rubbed his index against his chin as if he was in deep thought. He looked up at Ruby who was with me and asked, "Is that so. Ruby? Can you vouch for everything Ms. Kurono has said?"

Ruby nodded and gave a small bow to the principal and replied, "Yes sir. Everything is just as she says as far as I can recollect."

"I see….and you don't remember what happened to make you break in to the school after hours? Nothing at all?" The principal asked in a curious and almost intrigued voice. I could never seem to read him; he always had that strange grin on his face.

"No sir. I'm afraid that I can't recall any of what happened between the time I went to my room and then when I came to outside with Tsukune and the others. We found the key in my Magi as well." Ruby explained. I was really glad that Ruby was there to vouch for me. I knew that she worked closely with the principal and that she was on his good side. I hoped that would work in my favor enough.

"And all of you can affirm their story, hm?" The principal asked, looking at the rest of the group then back at me. "Well then Ms. Kurono. In sight of this recent incident, I believe there is no need to pursue any sort of disciplinary actions against you. After all, the only person that would ever come in with a story like that would have to either be telling the truth or a complete moron. Frankly I can't bring myself to think of any of my students as complete morons, so therefore you must be telling the truth. The faculty will investigate this issue further. I ask that the newspaper club not pursue these matters any further. For your own safety."

The principal then dismissed us and I sighed in relief, feeling my whole body lose all of its tension at once to the point that I almost fell to the floor. The whole group walked out of the principal's office and went along our way. My feet walked along very slowly to the point that everyone else overtook me. I wanted to just take my time with each and every step while my eyes looked around at the school. I wanted to take it all in and know that I wouldn't have to be saying goodbye to this place any time soon, and I was thankful for that.

"Kurumu?" I heard Tsukune say in front of me. He had stopped in the hall and was looking over his shoulder at me. He smiled and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

I grinned at him then ran and jumped on to his back and pressed myself in to him tightly, making him blush as usual. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed my chest against him, just to make that cute embarrassed look on his face get bigger. "Of course! Now I know that I can still do this as much as I want. Yahoo-hoo!"

* * *

That seems like a good place to stop. Things are going to heat up as we go on. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review or comment if you wish or having something to say and please stay tuned until next time.


	13. Tsukune's Journal: Parents Day

Hello folks. I have another chapter for you. To Kyuubi, I like being tricky. To IdiAmeandada (I think I spelled that right), I get what you're saying but I decided to call him a witch since there's a part in the anime where Ruby refers to both of Yukari's parents as 'witches' and I try to stay true to the canon in those sorts of things. Plus in some series 'witch' can be a gender neutral term. And to Emeraldfireblade...well I'll get to yours at the end of this chapter.

* * *

I don't know if I have ever felt so sore and fatigued in my whole life. I was never much of an athlete back in middle school but I like to think that I was at least average or maybe a little below average. But then again I suppose when you're attending a school for monsters, human average doesn't mean much. I began the past week thinking it would just be another normal week, at least that was what I hoped. It began last Monday, one week from today when I woke up in a very strange place. I wasn't in my dorm room but was instead lying out in a grassy field in some sort of world like I had never seen before. It was surreal, like something out of a dream. I even saw a giant whale flying in the sky, so at first I really thought it was a dream.

I was quickly snapped out of my trance when I heard a soft familiar voice call out my name. I looked behind me to find Ruby standing there. She reached out her hand to me and I took it as I stood up. I asked her what was going on and she explained the situation. There had been a lot of strange happenings around the school lately and the principal was becoming a tad concerned. I could only guess he was referring to what had happened with Kurumu, but perhaps there were other things that I didn't yet know about. Ruby said that the principal was concerned that there might be trouble at the upcoming school festival and parents day events. Therefore he wanted Ruby to begin training me in how to properly use the whip he had entrusted me with. It was valuable, so not only would it be important to learn to use it to keep the students safe but to also make sure no one could try to take it from me.

Personally I'm not sure if the principal's concerns were well founded or not. After all, he said that only a human could use this weapon so who would want it? Unless he suspected a human was behind all of this. It didn't matter to me either way though. I jumped at the chance to begin learning how to use Belmont properly. I had come to realize that Yokai Academy could be a scary and dangerous place even for monsters. I was tired of watching all of my friends fight and put their lives on the line while I only slowed them down. I'm a human, and there's nothing I can do to change that fact. However perhaps I could begin to bridge the gap at least a little bit so that I could try to protect Kurumu and the others in case something happened.

Ruby said the principal had her reading and doing research about using a whip as a weapon and therefore would be able to accurately instruct me as well as be my sparring partner. At first I was against the idea of actually having to fight against Ruby but she explained that there was no other way and she wasn't going to hold back so I would have to give it my all. Ruby started off by showing me how I should position and turn my arm and wrist to make the most out of every movement as well as when I should pull back on the whip to decrease the time it would take me before consecutive attacks.

Once I had started to get down the bare basics, Ruby started to summon magic crows and fire them at me like projectiles. She made me stay in place and try to destroy them with the whip. Eventually it got to the point where Ruby and I were fighting against one another, and that was when things started to get a little weird. I did my best to hold back from hurting Ruby but every time I would get a small hit in on her she'd let out this loud low moan. At first I was starting to think I was really hurting her and felt bad, but then she started to ask me to hit her harder….and that was when I had to stop. Ruby seemed extremely disappointed.

After a full week of practice and training I felt sore all over. But I could also feel the results of all of it. My arms and chest felt a little more shaped and toned, my muscles felt a little bigger. It wasn't much, but it was a start. And my technique with Belmont had become better as well. I had gone from just randomly slinging it around and trying my best to hit something to having some actual control over its movements and being able to react to incoming attacks. If I continued on like this, perhaps I could get strong enough to protect Kurumu and my friends.

However for the time being all of that would have to be put to the side. The school festival had finally arrived, and the first day was parents day. Everyone had become really excited. Of course my parents would be absent from the event so I fully expected to be by myself for the day. I figured everyone else would be busy spending time with their parents and catching up. There were no classes to be held, so I planned to just walk around the school and enjoy the festivities. I walked around the school grounds for a little when I saw Gin looking around with his camera around his neck. I walked over and asked, "Hey Gin, are you planning on doing some sort of story on the festival for the paper?"

"Huh? Oh. No, not really. Just looking around and trying to follow-up on a few leads for the story I've been working on." Gin said.

"How's it going? You've been really quiet about it lately, have you been stumped?" I asked curiously. It was normal for Gin to keep the rest of the newspaper club out of the loop.

"On the contrary, I'm getting close. Very close. I'll fill the rest of you in as soon as I can." Gin said and started to pan his camera around and snapping a few pictures.

"Oh…well alright. So are your parents coming today?" I asked. I was sort of curious to see what the parents of my friends were like.

"Nah, they came last year. Plus they've been busy with stuff lately. Anyways I gotta go, see you around man." Gin said and then walked away, getting lost in to the crowd. That was Gin for you. He had two great obsessions, the newspaper and girls. He'd be happy for the rest of his life if he could combine those two passions.

"Tsukune!" I heard an all too familiar voice call my name as Kurumu ran out from the crowd and jumped at me like always. I took a deep breath just in case she did something to suffocate me. Luckily she just grabbed on to my arm and asked, "Where have you been Tsukune? I've been looking all over for you."

"I've just been walking around. What's going on, Kurumu? You seem really excited about something." I questioned curiously.

Kurumu nodded with a big smile then look away and called out, "Hey Mom, I found him! We're over here."

Kurumu's mother? I guess she wanted to introduce us. I looked back in to the crowd, wondering who Kurumu was referring to as her mom. I could tell as soon as I saw her, she looked just like Kurumu. There was a woman who looked fairly young to have a teenage daughter walking towards us with long blue hair and violet eyes, the same as Kurumu's. Her ruby red lips smiled when she saw us and walked in our direction. I wondered what kind of person she was. What kind of parent. Kurumu held on to my arm tightly with one arm and then held out her other to the woman and said, "Tsukune, I'd like to introduce you to my mom."

"So you're the Tsukune that Kurumu keeps going on about. It's nice to finally meet my daughter's fiancé." Kurumu's mother said with a smile.

My mind went blank and for several seconds I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me. "Did….did you just say…fiancé?" I stuttered out slowly.

Kurumu subtly whispered to me, "Please play along Tsukune. I'll explain everything later."

Without warning Mrs. Kurono put her arm around my neck and pulled me in close, inadvertently pressing my head in to her chest which by the way was without a doubt the softest thing I've ever felt. At least I hope it was inadvertent. I could now see from whom Kurumu had learned a lot of her behavior and mannerisms. The older woman leaned in and whispered to me, "So Tsukune, I know that my Kurumu may act seductive a lot around you but the truth is that she is actually quite inexperienced when it comes to men. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would take good care of her for me."

"Wh-what do you mean, Mrs. Kurono?!" I asked quickly.

"Now now. No need to be so formal with your future mother-in-law, Tsukune. You can call me Ageha. You know what I mean. I want you to be my daughter's first." She said then grabbed my hand, pressing it in to her chest. "Of course if you want, I would be more than happy to teach all about how to pleasure a woman. That way you can be good to Kurumu."

I was starting to become light headed, which I'm sure was caused by the blood flowing freely out of my nose. I replied, "Mrs. Kurono….I really don't think I could do that!"

It wasn't long before I was forcefully pulled out of Ageha's grasp by Kurumu who clung to me, positioning her body between her mother and me. "Mom! Quit hitting on my boyfriend!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Oh Kurumu, I was just joking around with the boy. Well a little. At any rate, he refused me!" Ageha said then looked back at me with a slightly scary look then smiled and added, "That's a first for me and I don't quite how to feel about that. Regardless I'm glad to see that he can refuse the advances of another woman for my little girl. Alright Tsukune we'll see you later. Why not have dinner with us tonight."

And with that the Succubus mother daughter duo walked off back in to the crowds. That introduction had left me amazed and slightly scared, but for some reason I could feel myself smile. I got the feeling the two of them had a good relationship. I could only guess as to what Kurumu's father was like. Then again, I wondered if Kurumu even knew who her father was. I had never heard her talk about him. My mind was turned to other things though once I felt a cold chill blow through the air and a soft voice say, "Hey Tsukune. Can you come over here for a minute?"

Mizore was hiding behind one of the stands nearby. Once I had seen her she motioned for me to follow her with her hand and started to walk away. I followed along and said. "Sure Mizore. Is there something you needed?"

"I wanted to ask you for a favor. You see, my mother is visiting for the day and she's insisting that I introduce the two of you." Mizore explained. "It would help me out a lot if you would just play along for the day."

"Play along? With what?" I asked. I felt a little suspicious at the way Mizore had worded her request, plus I was feeling a bit of déjà vu after just meeting with Kurumu's mom.

Moka was nearby and ran up to us and said, "Hey you two! Where has everyone been?"

"Hi Moka, are you parents coming too?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid not, no one ever comes to visit me on parents day." Moka said with a sad smile.

"Yeah yeah, anyways. Tsukune. I'd like to introduce you to my mom." Mizore said then pointed towards a nearby wall. There was a woman peek her head out from behind the corner. "Mother, this is Tsukune. My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Moka repeated angrily.

The woman walked out wearing an elegant white kimono and her long silvery hair tied back. She seemed the polar opposite of Kurumu's mother who seemed to remind me of the typical movie star. Mizore's mother seemed much more classy and elegant. She bowed politely and said, "Hello, I'm Tsurara. Mizore's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face. Oh, and who is this?"

Tsurara was looking at Moka who was standing beside me. Moka smiled and said, "Oh, how do you do ma'am. My name is Moka Akashiya, I'm-"

"Oh her, she's just a girl who has been following Tsukune around. She's a real stalker." Mizore interrupted. I looked at Moka to see her furious at the accusation, but she was doing her best to bite her tongue.

"Hey again Tsukune! What's everyone up to?" I heard someone call out and saw Kurumu running up in our direction. Her mother wasn't far behind.

"Oh jeez, another one. How about you go somewhere else for the day." Mizore suggested and then grabbed on to my arm.

"Wh-what did you say!?" Kurumu replied angrily and then grabbed on to my other arm. This was bad, and I had a feeling things were only going to get worse because as soon as the two mothers saw each other they never looked away. They were practically glaring at one another, staring the other one down. I had a feeling that the two of them knew each other, and I was guessing they weren't the best of friends since it was obvious their daughters hadn't known each other before coming to Yokai. I was sure Kurumu and Mizore had noticed this as well since they had stopped using me as the rope in their game of tug-o-war.

"Well well Ageha, I barely recognized you without a man clinging to your leg. What are you doing here?" Tsurara said in a strangely polite and calm yet antagonistic voice.

"I could ask the same to you. I'm here to visit my daughter Kurumu and meet her fiancé, Tsukune." Ageha said with a small smile on her face.

"Is that so? Well there must be some mistake because Tsukune is Mizore's boyfriend." Tsurara replied.

"There is a mistake, but it's obviously on your side." Ageha said confidently and flipped her hair back, "Just like when we were back in school."

To my relief before things could begin to escalate further, Ms. Nekonome's voice rang through the air. She was standing nearby on top of a box with a megaphone and said, "Welcome parents and friends to the Yokai Academy school festival. I would like to now ask all of the parents to follow me as we take a tour through the school."

The two monster mothers glared at each other and then started to walk towards Ms. Nekonome with the rest of the parents. Kurumu's mother looked over her shoulder back at us and called out, "See you later Tsukune, and remember to meet Kurumu and I for dinner tonight."

"Tsukune will be dining with me and Mizore tonight!" Mizore's mother said quickly and like that the two of them were at each others' throats again.

"Well….I can tell today is just going to be tons of fun." I said sarcastically. I was dreading where the rest of the day was going to lead to. I sighed and looked over at Kurumu and Mizore to ask, "What's going on here? Why do I have two mothers discussing my future?"

Kurumu looked away sheepishly and said, "You have to understand Tsukune, my mom has been asking all kinds of questions about my love life every time I talk to her. I had to tell her something…so I sorta embellished the truth."

"So by embellish you mean complete lies huh? What was all of that fiancé crap?" Mizore asked.

"Hey! You did the exact same thing, you know." Kurumu replied. "I'm guessing your mom has been bugging you about these things too huh?"

"Yeah, but it's alright because it's only a matter of time before Tsukune and I hook up. So it's really no big deal." Mizore explained.

"In your dreams, Snow Woman!" Kurumu declared.

"Stay of my way, Tramp." Mizore replied bitterly. Things continued like this for a while until Moka and I had to forcefully pull the two of them apart. The rest of the day was much like how I expected it to be, awkward and unsettling. Kurumu and Mizore have always had a bit of a rivalry type relationship between the two of them, but they've never taken it to the kinds of extremes their mothers pushed them to.

"Don't you two think you should tell your moms the truth? This can only turn out badly. You might as well tell them the truth and keep things from getting worse." I suggested.

"Tsukune's right, you know. They will both find out the truth eventually." Moka added. Kurumu and Mizore both stopped and all I could see were looks of absolute fear come over them. I began to think about what it must have been like to have monsters for parents. I knew that my parents could be horrifying when they wanted to be, so I could only guess how worse it would be if they could freeze things and grow razor sharp claws.

Throughout the rest of the day, their mothers were pushing them to competing against each other in basically every way possible. It was obvious that the whole thing had ceased to have anything to do with the girls or me; in fact I wonder if it ever had anything to do about anyone other than their mothers. I don't know what had gone on between the two of them in the past, but they obviously both held a grudge.

All of this led to the most uncomfortable meal I've ever had the agony of being a part of. Both mothers insisted I ate with them and their daughters so we all ended up together. There was an uneasy silence for quite a while. Moka, Yukari, Kaoru, and Yukari's parents were all there as well. Eventually Yukari broke the silence by looking over the table and asking, "Hey Kaoru, where the heck were you today? Ruby and I were looking all over for you."

The small witch put down the bread roll he was eating and said, "I was looking around for my parents. They told me they would be coming today but I never was able to find them. I think they must have gotten hung up or something."

"Oh really? Well that was shame. I was really looking forward to meeting some other witches." Yukari said enthusiastically.

"Yeah…sorry about that. Maybe next time." Kaoru replied.

Tsurara cleared her throat then looked at me and said, "So Tsukune, have you and Mizore begun discussing your wedding arrangements? You should know that the Land of the Snow Women makes for one of the most beautiful settings for a wedding."

"Hold it! The only wedding plans to be discussed are the ones for Kurumu and Tsukune's wedding. I think you two should go all out and make it a beautiful and lavish ceremony." Ageha butted in.

"Oh, so all flash and no substance. That's just your style, Ageha." Tsurara commented tauntingly.

"At least I have style, you frigid Snow Woman!" Ageha snapped back. "You should get it through your thick skull that he is already my Kurumu's fiancé."

"Umm….Mom…about that…I…" Kurumu started to stutter out, trying to stand up to her mother.

"Quiet!" Ageha said quickly. Mizore tried to talk down her mother as well but had no luck either. It didn't take long for the arguing to turn in to yelling and the yelling turned in to fighting. Everyone started to run out of the cafeteria to get out of the way, except for our group. Kurumu and Mizore continued to try to talk their parents down but it was useless. Tsurara was freezing everything insight while Ageha either cut through everything with her claws or blew it up with what I can only describe as lasers coming from….her chest….

I watched as the chaos ensued and the cafeteria was completely trashed to the point that the outer wall was cracking and breaking apart. This had gone far enough, things were becoming downright dangerous. My eyes became wide when I heard the sounds of cracking and metal starting to give way. I looked up to see the part of the ceiling right over our head was beginning to break apart. My heart stopped as it finally gave way and large chunks of stone and metal started to fall. Kurumu and Mizore were standing nearby each other and there was an especially large piece that began to fall down. I cried out their names and ran straight in to both of them, pushing the three of us to the ground and out the way.

I had thrown my whole weight in to that tackle and had fallen hard on to the ground which had disoriented me a little. I groaned and looked around to get my bearings straight but blushed when I heard Kurumu and Mizore both say out. "Oh…Tsukune." I blushed when I felt something very soft resting under the palms of my hands. I had pushed them both on to the ground on their backs and had fallen on top of them with my hands on their chests.

"I…I'm so sorry!" I cried out and quickly jumped to my feet and helped the two of them up.

"Yukari….are you alright?" I heard Kaoru say and looked over to see that Kaoru and pushed Yukari and himself out of danger as well. For such a little kid, he had a lot of courage. Of course the fighting had come to a complete end once the mothers had seen they had put their own daughters in danger. They both rushed to their sides and embraced their daughters.

It didn't take long for the principal, Ms. Nekonome, and Ruby to all come in to the cafeteria to inspect the damages. Needless to say Tsurara and Ageha were both forcefully removed from the campus. And by forcefully I mean they were tied up, duct tape sealed over their mouths, and forced on to the school bus to be sent home. Kurumu and Mizore both shook their heads and said together, "So embarrassing."

"Hey you two! I think you both need to say something to Tsukune." Moka said once the bus had taken off.

"That's right! Everything that happened were your faults." Yukari chimed in as well.

Kurumu and Mizore both looked at me shyly and paused. Kurumu soon said, "Tsukune…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause you or anyone else any trouble."

"Yeah, me too Tsukune. Sorry." Mizore added.

"It's alright, really. You two didn't have any idea that your moms would become like that. Plus it's obvious neither of you knew they had some sort of grudge. It was just a bad coincidence." I told them and smiled to let them know I didn't hold anything against them. They may have been the ones apologizing but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was also partly to blame. In truth, I was still being indecisive and this whole situation was a result of that. I was one that should have been apologizing. I'd be lying if I were to say I didn't love each and every one of these girls in one way or another, but there was only one that I was in love with. The truth was that I was scared and being selfish. I was scared of hurting any of them and I was selfish because I didn't want to risk losing any of them as friends. What does it say about me that I am the cruelest towards the people I care about most? It can't be good, that's for sure.

"Hey everybody, sorry I missed the show. It must have been pretty good huh?" Gin said from behind all of us. I wasn't sure when he had showed up. "Anyways, you all should come up to the clubroom. I've got some big news to share with everyone. Move it!"

We all looked at one another but then quietly followed along. Gin seemed awfully enthusiastic so we didn't question it. We all knew that he'd been working for a while now on some sort of investigation so it'd be interesting to find out what he had learned. Once we were all in the classroom, Gin made his way to the front of the room and began, "Alright, so for the past several weeks I've been doing a lot of research and investigating in to those weird sightings the female students of the school have been reporting. I also did a lot of looking in to what happened with Kurumu and Ruby as well, and now I think I've finally found some answers. For a while now I've been under the assumption that these were two separate stories, when in reality they're one in the same."

"So, does that mean you know what all of those sightings have been about?" Yukari asked curiously.

Gin smiled a little and replied, "Even better! I know the identity of who's behind not only the strange sightings but other incidents as well. And he's right here in this room!" Gin then pointed straight at me.

"Wh-what! Gin! You why are you pointing at me? You know I couldn't have done all that stuff." I said quickly.

"No, not you! The guy right behind you." Gin said. I turned around quickly to see Kaoru standing behind me with Yukari. It was at this point that everyone, including myself started to burst out in to laughter.

"Oh wow! And here I thought Gin didn't have a sense of humor." Kurumu said desperately between laughs as she held on to her sides.

"What the hell are you all laughing at?" Gin asked his eyes looking fierce and absolutely serious.

"Yeah, what are you all laughing at? He's right." I heard Kaoru say and soon stopped laughing along with everyone else. We all looked at the small witch who was smiling brightly. He looked across the room at Gin and said, "Bravo Gin, bravo. I was so careful to cover my tracks and yet you still found me out. I clearly haven't given you enough credit."

I was tempted to start laughing a little more since Kaoru had said all of that with such a straight light-hearted face that I was sure he was going along with the joke. I then watched a long black tail come out from behind Kaoru's backside that appeared similar to Kurumu's tail except the end of it looked incredibly rigid and sharp. Almost like a blade. Within a blink of an eye that tail shot through the air straight at Gin and stabbed him through the abdomen and pinned him against the wall. My mouth fell open at the sight as Gin gasped out and blood started to trickle down the corner of his mouth. Kaoru kept that same innocent smile on his face and said in that same voice, "You're smart Gin, too smart for your own good."

* * *

Good stopping point right there. Now to Emerald, I get what you mean but unfortunately since I'm dealing with famous kinds of monsters there isn't a whole lot I can do to conceal their identities while still offering some fun clues. It's basically a case of you know your monster lore or you don't, plus I think most people were expecting an incubus to show up sometime. I think the anime and manga had similar issues. Like you could tell the swimming episode/chapter was going to be mermaids.

Anyways, I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for the next one. The next chapter is going to be from Gin's perspective by the way. Probably the only time that will happen but I feel Gin is another character in this series that doesn't get enough love and characterization. The manga could do so much more with the supporting cast, but that's part of what makes this series fun to write for.


	14. Gin's Newspaper Journal: Incubus

Hey ladies and gents, I'm back and I have the continuation from the last cliffhanger. From the few responses it sounds like I was able to surprise you guys, which I am very happy about. I'm glad you didn't see it coming, Some Random Tosser. Don't worry folks, I have a few more surprises in store for later. Actually right now I'm wondering if I want to end this once I've finished this semester of the story or break it off in to a sequel. Eh probably not. Thanks to Celsius for the glowing review although I think you're drastically exaggerating my abilities. All the same it's nice to hear you've liked it so far. But holy crap dude, you read the whole thing in on one night? This story is long! Anyways thanks everybody and I hope you like this chapter. It's all about everyone's favorite werewolf whose NOT allergic to shirts, Gin.

* * *

I hate having nothing to do but lay here in this damn infirmary bed. I'd like to get out of here and stretch my legs a bit but the nurse says she won't let me out of here for another day and a half. Doesn't she realize I'm a werewolf? We heal fast enough, I'll be fine. I guess there's nothing for me to do since the nurse threatened to strap down to the bed if I tried to sneak out, and personally I'm not in to that sort of thing. It's around midnight now and for the life of me I'm too restless to fall asleep. I suppose I should go ahead and record an account of the research that led me in to this damn bed….

I let out a low groan and opened my eyes to find myself lying in a bed inside the school infirmary. The last thing I could remember was that little prick, Kaoru, running me through with his tail. I have never hated being right about anything in my life. In retrospect maybe I should have talked to the rest of the club first. I felt a dull constant pain coming from my mid-section but I soon forgot all about it once I realized I had company, and I couldn't have hoped for anyone else. Ruby was sitting beside my bed in a chair while she read a book. Ruby hadn't noticed that I had regained consciousness just yet so I took the opportunity to admire her.

It was funny, my passion had always been to take pictures of as many sexy girls as possible and I never really felt seriously about any of them. Now sure, I'd do my fair share of hitting on the ladies and would sometimes even get positive responses. But I never had any sort of attachment to any of them. How do I justify this? By saying it was for the sake of my craft, my photography. It doesn't matter though, it's not like anyone else is ever going to read this. Strangely as it seems and as much as I tried to fight it, those things changed once I met Ruby. My interest in snapping a few shots of girls in the locker room every now and then had diminished. I had lost my interest; it no longer brought any joy or satisfaction to me. I felt like I was just wasting my time. Schools girls in short skirts and bloomers, I had my fill. Ruby was different though. There was a beauty to her that I can't quite describe. A quiet and reserved classiness that just screamed beauty and allure. I wanted to capture that allure in my photographs. She was my new inspiration, my muse. Of course with my reputation as a perv I bet she'd find the idea of letting me photograph her revolting. I guess that's karma for you.

Finally those sharp amazing reddish brown eyes looked away from her book and in my direction. Her eyes softened and a subtle smile appeared on her ruby red lips as she said, "So you're finally awake, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was impaled through my stomach." I said and started to chuckle a little but cringed, "…It hurts to laugh."

I tried to prop myself up on my elbows and ease myself up in to a sitting position but found it difficult. The sheets that covered me slowly slid down my bare chest and bandaged torso but Ruby stopped me, placing her hand on my shoulder and said in such a way that I could never refuse her, "Easy, just lay back and rest. You've got nowhere better to go."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. So, what do I have to thank for the pleasure of your company? Were you worried about me?" I asked with a small grin on my face.

"Tsukune asked me to look after you for a little while. He's really been beating himself up since you were hurt." Ruby said.

"Oh, I see….Because of Tsukune." I replied in a quiet voice, rolling my eyes a little. Tsukune was a good guy and all, but it drove me absolutely crazy that a guy like him, a human no less, could have so many hot girls fighting over him the way they do. What's a good looking werewolf have to do? Start getting my ass handed to me in every fight I'm in? It's not that I necessarily want all of the girls to fight over me, but I'd like for Ruby to look at me with those eyes the same way she looks at Tsukune, at least once. "I swear you girls obsess over that guy."

"Oh? Feeling jealous that so many girls like him?" Ruby asked, a sly smile on her lips.

"No, just you." When Ruby heard this she blinked a little and then looked back down at the book sitting open in her lap. There was a long silence after I said that. Ruby seemed to have gone back to reading her book. I looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before I cleared my throat and asked, "So, how are you doing?"

"Hm? How do you mean?" Ruby asked, looking up from her book.

"You know, after that night you were put under that little punk's control. You talked about feeling especially weak afterwards. It's a side effect of his powers, are you feeling back to normal?" I asked her, trying to keep the conversation going as well as being sincerely concerned. I hated that Kaoru had gone after Ruby of all people. He had gotten inside her mind and manipulated her, defiled her. I wanted to tear that little runt apart for doing that. When the next full moon comes, he's finished.

"I've been just fine, don't worry about it. Speaking of which, how'd you know Kaoru was an incubus?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Just natural investigative and journalistic talent. That's all." I said proudly. I figured if she was interested then I might as well enjoy the credit for a little while. Unfortunately Ruby didn't look all of that amused. "So uhh…I blacked out from pain right after he ran me through, so what happened to that little runt? Please tell me that you all ganged up and kicked his ass for me."

"I wish we could, but right after he attacked you he took out a glass vial filled with some concoction and threw it on to the ground. It made a lot of smoke which made us all start coughing and we couldn't see anything. All we heard was one of the windows being broken open and once the smoke cleared he was long gone without a trace." Ruby answered.

"Some sort of potion I'd guess. It figures with his background." I said, more to myself than her.

"About that Gin….is he really an incubus? I thought they all died a long time ago. Besides, Yukari and I have seen him use magic with his magi several times. Is he a witch who was pretending to be an incubus?" Ruby asked. It was normal for her to be confused; I had been confused about that for a long time as well.

"Actually, he's both. I wasn't a hundred percent sure until he attacked me, but now there's no doubt." I told her. Ruby was obviously still confused and wanted to know more. I decided to explain everything to her, if for no other reason than that she would stick around and I could enjoy her company for as long as possible. So I told the whole story, slowly, going over every step and every detail of my investigations.

It all began with a bunch of stories that spread throughout the school about girls being peeped on, and of course the whole club accused me. Personally I can understand why they would think that, but for one thing I'm smart enough to not get caught. The other thing about it was that most of the sightings had been at night, late at night. Whoever this was, they were no mere peeping tom and rumors were quickly spreading through the school.

Part of making a newspaper is reporting on stories that readers are interested about and rumors such as these are always front page material. The problem with rumors though is that the more times they change hands and are retold, the more contradictory the details become if not downright lost completely. I needed firsthand accounts, so of course I took it upon myself to investigate this. I started by asking around to find out who the specific girls were who had seen something and then tracked them down one by one to conduct interviews. Some of these girls were quite reluctant to talk about it at first, but I reassured them that they would remain completely anonymous and I wanted to write this story in hopes of finding the peepers identity and put a stop to this. That usually got most of the girls to open up and talk to me.

Unsurprisingly many of the girls' reported very similar accounts. They woke up at night seeing a dark figure outside their windows looking in on them. Sometimes it was a silhouette standing on a branch of a tree, and sometimes it was as if the figure was actually pressing against their window and looking in. Needless to say this freaked them all out quite a bit and they were left feeling uneasy. There were also slight but vital differences to some of their stories. For some girls, this had only happened one time whereas there were others who recounted being visited several consecutive times. Some of them even had dreamed that the presence made its way in to the room with them. One thing all of the girls reported though was a feeling that this was a malevolent presence that possibly wished them harm. I never mentioned this to any of the girls, but as I was interviewing them I started to notice a couple of interesting connections between them. They were all extremely attractive and they all appeared to be rather fatigued. At first I didn't think anything of either of these facts since I just concluded the peeper had good taste and the girls had started sleeping with one eye open.

What had started as a story about a peeper had quickly escalated to something far more nefarious. I loved it. This was a story I could really sink my in through, at least that was how I looked at it at that time. For a while I simply asked around some of the guys who I knew kept their ears to the ground. I wanted to see if this was just some guys idea of a joke or prank, stuff like that did tend to happen every now and then around Yokai. Unfortunately my usual informants were nothing but dead ends. No one knew anything other than the rumors. So if this was a student, then they were keeping their mouth shut and didn't want to be found out.

Left with no other options, I decided my best course of action would be to try to catch this guy in the act. But I'd have to be careful since I didn't know what I was getting in to, and even worse if I were found out then my target would no doubt change up his methods and patterns in an attempt to shake me off his trail. At any rate, for the next few nights I laid low in the bushes around the dormitories with my camera and kept a vigilant eye out for any sign of this peeper. I even went as far as to figure out the windows of all the girls I interviewed so that I knew where to pay attention. Occasionally I would catch what looked like a moving shadow or a figure out of the corner of my eyes, but I never caught anything definitive. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me or maybe I was just tired, I wasn't sure which.

During these hours of silence though I would constantly go over the details of the story in my head. I tried to work my way in to the mind of my target but I could never get very far. What was his motivation? Why was it always the same girls, and why at night? If he was just some perv then why were there no sightings of peeping in the girls locker room or when girls were getting out of the shower and changing clothes? Maybe it was just some weird sicko with too much time on his hands who got a thrill out of terrifying girls. That slug Nagare did come to mind, but he was long gone. Also, the dreams. The girls mentioned sometimes having 'dreams' that this person had come in to their rooms. What if they weren't really dreaming? The more I thought of it, the more I ended up scratching my head.

I was just about ready to call it quits one night when I heard a commotion going near the school. I had every reason I wouldn't miss a thing by leaving my post so I headed over in that direction. I saw two teachers near the school so I kept my distance, but I followed their gazes to see someone flying out of one of the school's windows. It was a clear night and the moon was gloriously big so I quickly readied my camera and took a few pictures before the figure flew off in to the night. I found it hard to believe, but I could have sworn that figure had looked like a succubus. But Kurumu was the only succubus I knew of at the school. I decided to just develop the film and not bring it up.

I was surprised when the subject was brought up the next day by Kurumu. She explained the situation and things were definitely looking bad. It wasn't long before I found myself on yet another stake out; and I had really been looking forward to getting a good night's sleep. I went along though in the hopes that something interesting might come out of it. Maybe a story I could actually learn about instead of the giant dead-end I had stayed up the past several nights for.

I did my best to keep from dosing off and was quick to my feet once the excitement started. I hated seeing that Ruby was our enemy for whatever reason, and did everything I could to keep from hurting her as we fought. Luckily we were able to snap her out of whatever had affected her. I carried her back to her room that night and left Yukari to look after her. Once again, I had another mystery of some figure who liked to hide in the shadows and play games. But this time it seemed so much more personal since it had involved Kurumu and Ruby.

Since I hadn't been able to get anywhere with the first story, I opted to focus on this new event for the time being. I started to wonder if this new event had been organized by someone with a grudge against the newspaper club since it seemed to be targeting us specifically and meant to do nothing more than cause us grief. At least that was what I thought at the time. My mind instantly had gone to Kuyou who had fled the school in shame after the events of the first semester. He would definitely have the motive, but I quickly crossed out that possibility. This was too indirect and petty for someone like Kuyou. If he had come back then he would have tried to do something more direct and in public to flex his muscles and restore his image. He also would probably try to direct his anger at me or Tsukune. I was the president of the club who had stood against him and Tsukune was the guy who took him down.

But that wasn't the case. Kurumu and Ruby were the two targeted, especially Kurumu on account of the note she had received that morning. While I don't know that much about Kurumu, I couldn't see her having too many male enemies. That was the other thing; I stared at the picture I had taken for quite a while, studying it carefully. While I hadn't been able to get any details on the face, the wings and tail were telltale features of a succubus. Had Kurumu been controlled or put under a spell like Ruby? No, she had clearly said she remembered being in her room at the time and there were no other succubi in the school. This question puzzled me and kept me that night. Sometimes when I would feel tired, my mind would begin to wonder and I started to think up fantastical explanations. That was when the idea of an incubus came to me. Of course, I immediately laughed it off. Everyone knew that the incubi were long since extinct. Eventually fatigue caught the better of me and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up early and went to make sure that Ruby was alright. She tried to act tough but I could see right through it. She seemed a tad shaken up by the whole thing. More specifically she mentioned feeling tired and lacking energy. That was when the light bulb in my head came on. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. I didn't have two baffling mysteries; instead I had one single and intricate story to get to the bottom of. The fatigue, all of the girls I interviewed displayed it and now Ruby was the same. This fatigue had been set upon all of the girls who had encountered this shadowy figure. What's more, the descriptions matched perfectly, a tall dark figure who kept to the shadows and in a tree no less.

Throughout the rest of the day, I spent a great deal of time during class going over all of the details in my head once again. If the fatigue was the clue then what was the cause? What was this guy doing to these girls? As best as I tried to ignore it, there was the smallest voice in the back of my head repeating the same thing. Incubus. I didn't know much about the dead species, but I had heard stories about them feeding off the energy of women to become stronger. I tried my best to shake it off since it just seemed too ridiculous. But then I thought back to the photograph and examined it once again. This time, instead of focusing on the wings and tail, I instead looked closely at the figure and build. It wasn't too clear but it didn't look quite as curvy as one might expect of a succubus, of course that could have been attributed to loosely hanging clothing or something of that nature. Regardless, this was the only possible lead I had left so against my better judgment I decided to look further in to the matter.

I spent that afternoon and the part of the early evening in the library, looking over old books and monster encyclopedias. I didn't necessarily think the suspect was a real incubus, but perhaps only impersonating one. Nevertheless it was worth looking in to. According to the books, contrary to popular belief an incubus wasn't merely the male equivalent to the succubus, there were some big differences. For starters while the succubi were known as monsters of love, an incubus was a monster of lust. Instead of having claws, they'd use their tails as weapons with a sharp bladed end. They could use a charm power similar to a succubus to control women and could also draw power and become stronger from feeding off of females under their charms. One of the texts also explained that the main reason the incubi were sought out and killed was on account of their forceful methods of reproduction. Essentially they could force themselves on to any female they wanted. To say this pissed off a lot of monster husbands and fathers would be putting it lightly. The only female monster capable of resisting an incubus was a succubus; and the two races had been considered enemies of one another for centuries.

Everything I read seemed to go perfectly in hand with what had happened recently. The history was either wrong and we were dealing with one of the last remaining incubi, or someone clever enough to imitate one. With this information in hand, I began to look in to when the first sightings began. It turned out it all began with the start of the new semester, which made me believe this person could have been either a new student or teacher. I quickly set to work compiling a list of any new students or teachers, unfortunately it was quite a short list and none of them seemed to fit the descriptions. I also had confirmation of almost all of their monster forms; there are very few people in the school whose monster forms are completely secret on account of friends sharing that information with each other.

I had found myself at a dead-end yet once again. I had hoped to find a suspicious student or teacher with an unknown monster form, but it hadn't happened. Feeling completely frustrated, I took a few days off to clear my head of the whole thing so that I could return to it refreshed. They sometimes the best way to figure out a complex problem is to distance yourself from it. A few days later I returned to my research and decided to approach it from a different angle. I had yet to figure out any sort of motive. If I wanted to discover this guy's identity then I needed to get inside of his head, learn what drove him. I returned to the books on the incubus to learn more of their history. Even if this guy wasn't an incubus, there had to be a reason why he would impersonate one. What I found turned my entire investigation on its head.

I had been looking too closely at the unknown details of this story that I missed a crucial detail about the incubus; they were an all male species which meant the possibilities of hybrids. Hybrids are crossbreeds of different monster species that are quite normal these days. In fact many hybrids have such a diverse heritage that they no longer resemble any pure breed monsters. However there are some monster species that are gender exclusive, and they tend to operate by different rules but they're also almost always females. Succubi and snow women for example must breed with males outside their own species, but because they carry and give birth to the children their offspring are always pure and hybridization never takes place. In fact, the only exception I could find is that if a snow woman mates with a human, there is a small chance of the child being a human male.

An incubus is different though; it's male and doesn't carry the offspring. I looked in to this more and I was able to find the crucial detail I lacked. The child of an incubus will always be another incubus, however if the mother is a monster then the child will possess some characteristics and powers the mother possessed. In other words, if an incubus were to mate with a werewolf then the child would be an incubus with incredible speed, or incredible strength in the case of a vampire. Of course, this is normal for regular monsters but texts explained incubi only pass on the genetic material of their fathers which allows the species to persist and survive without diluting even though they must crossbreed with other monsters or humans.

I now understood why the monster world felt the need to get rid of the incubus. One of the ways in which the monster world had always maintained its balance was a desire for the continuation of the different species. This limited how quickly the numbers of different monster species could grow. However the incubus, with their hypnotic powers over women along with their ability to increase their numbers with any female they wished meant they could grow their numbers exponentially as well as gain the abilities of other monsters. This would have threatened the survival of the other races, and that was why the monster world rallied to get rid of them.

I sighed and closed all of the books as I leaned back in to my chair, feeling exhausted. I now understood the motive and the fascination with causing trouble specifically for Kurumu, a succubus. More importantly I was sure I knew why I had so much trouble nailing down any solid suspects. It was because if one of them was an incubus, they were simply posing as whatever their mother was. And that was when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked through my list of students who had transferred during this semester once again and focused on one in particular, Kaoru. He was the one new transfer I kept drawing a line through, if for no other reason than his appearance. He was just a kid, and the guy I was looking for had continually been described as a tall figure. But Kaoru was also a witch, and witches did have the ability to change their physical appearance. For only a short time if need be, but it was certainly within their power.

If Kaoru was in fact an incubus, then he had crafted the perfect disguise. Nobody would expect him on account of his physical appearance. Now that I thought about it, he also was in the perfect place to pull that stunt on Kurumu. He knew her by name, he most likely was able to find out her dorm room from Yukari, he had known about our stake out, and he had been one of the last people to be with Ruby before she was taken control of. My mind was racing with all of these thoughts. Had he planned out all of this from the start? What about that mix up that happened with Tsukune and the love potion. He had helped Yukari with it so he was in the perfect place to sabotage it. But why? Why would he do all of this, and why in such an elaborate manner? That was the one thing I didn't understand yet.

* * *

So obviously I took a lot of liberties in this chapter when it comes to the incubus, but I had to since they've never shown up in the canon series. I don't know why the original author hasn't used them since it would make for a great arc for Kurumu. Nonetheless since they aren't in the canon, I used this as a chance to create the incubus race in a way I thought would be interesting. I also tried to tackle the issue of single gender races in this world. Once again taking liberties since at least to my knowledge it's never addressed in the canon but they did introduce the idea of hybrids.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment or review send me a pm if you'd like and I'll be back as soon as possible. I've now found a job though so it's possible my updates might start slowing down. Next chapter: Tsukune and Kurumu fall in to a trap and Kurumu is wounded.

PS: To go with the name of this chapter, I love the band Incubus.


	15. Tsukune's Journal: Trap

I leaned against the wall of the cave and cautiously peered outside from the entrance. I could see a large black crow monsters perched up on an old dead tree. I gripped Belmont tightly in my hand and waited until the crow flew off. I ran out through the trees towards a nearby pond. I knelt down at the water's edge and tore off a large part of the sleeve from my school shirt. I dipped the white material in to the water and then rung it out. I ran back in to the cave before anything saw me and crouched down near Kurumu. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. I was so worried about her.

Kurumu was clutching her shoulder as she sat on the ground in the cave. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. She nodded and said, "It's not that bad."

"Let me take a look at it." I asked and put my hand on top of hers, moving it to the side so that I could take a look at her injury. I saw her wince and I bit my lip when I saw the long sharp thick thorns sticking out of her shoulder. "We're going to have to get your sweater off." I told her.

Kurumu nodded and started to try to take her snug yellow sweater vest off. I reached down and grabbed the bottom of it to help her out. I was careful to not have it pull on the thorns that were sticking out. "Kurumu, I'm so sorry this happened. I should have been paying more attention." I told her sincerely.

Kurumu shook her head and replied, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. And please don't worry about me, Tsukune. I'm a succubus, it will take something way more than this to really hurt me."

I could see a little of her blood coming through her white shirt and said, "You can say that if you want, but I'll still worry about you Kurumu."

Kurumu blushed a little and smiled, "I'm glad. But…I'm feeling sorta weak. So you're going to have to unbutton my shirt."

I blushed deeply and looked at her. She had this strange little playful smile on her face. I don't know if she was telling the truth or just messing with me. Either way, I knew what I needed to do. I was still blushing but I tried to keep my eyes focused on Kurumu's as my fingers went down to her shirt and began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

"You're going to have to look down to see what you're doing." Kurumu said and winked at me.

"Y-yeah…." I said. I looked down and tried my best to not stare at her cleavage or bra, but it didn't work out so well. I could see those dark black thorns sticking out of her shoulder. I slowly reached out and grabbed one of the thorns then said, "I'm sorry if this hurts."

"It's okay, just hurry and pull them out." Kurumu said and then shut her eyes tightly while I slowly pulled the sharp thorns out one at a time. I then placed the wet piece of my shirt on her shoulder to clean up her injury. Once it was cleaned up, I wrapped it around her and tied it in a snug knot, making it in to a makeshift bandage. Kurumu let out a sigh of relief and said, "That's better. Thank you Tsukune."

"No problem. We'll wait until you feel up to it, and then we can start back out towards Yokai." I said and then sat down next to Kurumu and leaned against the wall of the cave.

"You need to get back there as soon as possible to stop Kaoru before it's too late. You should just leave me here, Tsukune." Kurumu suggested, looking at me with serious eyes.

"What!? No way! I'm not leaving you here alone, I'll never do that. I don't care what happens to Yokai unless I know you're safe." I said quickly.

"…I'm glad." Kurumu said, smiling and blushing a little. It was so strange to ever see Kurumu blush. She was always the one making me feel shy and embarrassed. She moved closer and started to nuzzle up against my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I could help but put my arms around her, bringing her even closer. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I know I should be focused on more important things right now, but I really feel happy to be alone with you like this, Tsukune."

I blushed and replied, "I know how you feel, but I wish it was under better circumstances. Anyways, just rest for the time being and try to get some of your strength back."

"Alright, I'll just rest for a little though. Our friends are depending on us." Kurumu said then became quiet and still for a few moments. Soon she seemed to have fallen asleep. I held her in my arms and smiled as I felt her chest start to slowly rise and fall against me, I could feel her heart beating softly against my chest. I knew I should be focused on other things, but I was glad Kurumu was sleeping peacefully and seemed alright after her injury. My mind kept going back to Yokai though, and all I could think about was how Kurumu and I wound up in this situation. Stranded out in this dark dense forest. It was all that Kaoru's fault.

After Kaoru had put Gin in to the infirmary, all of us in the newspaper club began to search throughout the entire school for Kaoru who had escaped. I was sure that he would still be around. At the time, I didn't know what Kaoru's reason was for doing what he was doing, but I was sure that he wouldn't throw everything away just to escape from us. He had to still be close to the school.

We split up in to small groups so that we could cover as much area as possible but wouldn't be alone and cornered. However the festival was still in full swing and the school was filled with visitors, so finding Kaoru turned out being easier said than done.

Kurumu and I searched through the inside of the school and eventually I caught the sight of what looked like Kaoru out of the corner of my eye. He was going in to the library. Kurumu and I kept quiet but followed him inside, but we had barely passed through the doorway when we heard what sound like the hiss of a cat. We looked up and saw Ms. Nekonome and Ms. Ririko jumping at us. Ms. Nekonome's tail was going back and forth and Ms. Ririko was in her snake form. "What the, what's going on?" I asked.

"Let's just say I have a way with teachers." I heard a male voice and looked up to see Kaoru sitting over the safety railing that went around the second floor of the library.

"Tsukune, be careful! He must have used his charm powers on the teachers." Kurumu warned me and flew up in to the air as Ms. Nekonome tried to pounce on her once again. I pulled out my whip from my backpack but before I got a chance to use it, Ms. Ririko wrapped her long snake body around me, keeping me restrained.

"Ah, so there's that little whip of yours, Tsukune. You know, I'm feeling generous so I'll let you go if you tell me where you found it." Kaoru said in a clam confident voice as he looked down at me with those cocky eyes.

"And why do you want to know?" I asked, glaring up at him as I tried to get out of the vise like grip Ms. Ririko had over me, but the more I struggled the tighter she squeezed me.

Kaoru grinned and replied, "Because it would save me time, that's why. That's the whole reason I'm here at Yokai Academy. To find the principal's hidden relics. He is in possession of something I've been spent years searching for. You came across the legendary whip Belmont, therefore you must have found his hiding place. Yukari told me that you found it somewhere in this library. Now tell me, where is the hidden entrance? I want Lillith's Mirror, and I want it now!"

"Lillith's….Mirror? What's that?" I asked him and struggled to fight against Ms. Ririko constricting around him.

Kaoru waved his hand and said, "Ririko, don't crush the human. You want to know, do you? About my little plan? It's quite simple, I want revenge on the monster world for hunting down my entire race as if we were nothing more than animals. It's quite a large responsibility you know, being the last surviving incubus. The future of my people rests on my shoulders. That's why I want the rest of the monster world to pay, and suffer just as my brothers have. Lillith's Mirror is an ancient artifact that can reveal a monster's truest nature, release all their repressed inhibitions. They hunted us down like animals, now I will reveal who the real animals are. I'm going to use the mirror to send everyone in this school in to a berserk frenzy, and then I'm going to use my magic to tear down the barrier that separates this school from the human world."

"But….that would mean…"I struggled to say as I tried to get my arms free.

"Yes, that means all of the monsters here will flow out in to the human world and run rampant. The humans will once again know of our existence and a great war will no doubt begin among the humans and demons. That's when I'll just sit back and enjoy watching it all unfold. Well, me and my harem. That's the other reason why I'm here. If I'm going to rebuild the incubus population then I will need many strong mates. That's one of the things that attracted me to Yokai, I heard of all the strong female monsters here. I knew it'd be a good place to begin building up my harem." Kaoru explained confidently. "And I have you to thank for all of this, Tsukune."

"What are you talking about!?" Kurumu exclaimed as she flew high up and knocked Ms. Nekonome away who had been chasing her around the library the whole time, running on all fours along the suitcases. Kurumu flew down and slashed at Ms. Ririko, freeing me. I quickly pulled myself out and ran towards the stairs that led to second floor of the library where Kaoru was.

Kaoru's wings came out and he flew away from Kurumu who slashed at him with her long nails. "What I mean is that it is because of Tsukune that I came to know where the principal hid his relics. I have spent years searching for them. One day I came across a spirit fox named Kuyou, he swore that he had been defeated by a human wielding some sort of cursed whip at Yokai Academy. That's what tipped me off. Quite brilliant of the man, to hide a collection of precious artifacts in plain sight." Kaoru explained and thrust his long sharp tail at Kurumu who dodged it.

"Well it doesn't matter now. We won't let you win, Kaoru! You're going to pay for hurting Gin and coming after our club." Kurumu said angrily and pursued him through the air. "You can beat us. Your charm powers can't work on me or Tsukune!"

"That is quite true. Let's do something about that." Kaoru said and thrust his spear like tail at Kurumu once more. Kurumu was able to dodge it but instead of retracting, it wrapped around her neck and threw her down on to the ground.

"Kurumu!" I cried out and lashed out at Kaoru with my whip, but he flew up out of my reach. I quickly went back down to check on Kurumu, that was when I noticed some sort of symbol or glyph that had been painted on the floor. "Kurumu, are you okay!?"

Kurumu was soon back on her feet, but before we could go after Kaoru again, he flew down and touched the ground, causing the symbol on the ground to glow. I then realized that we were right in the middle of it. This was some sort of strange trap. Kaoru smirked at us and said, "For a succubus, Kurumu isn't too much of an idiot. She's right; you two are real thorns in my side. I can't control her, and that pesky whip of yours could actually hurt me. That's why I'm sending the two of you away. Oh and Kurumu, how long do you think a human like Tsukune can survive out in the forbidden forest? Have fun."

The glowing became more intense to the point that Kurumu and I were blinded and had to cover our eyes. Then everything went silent and the light went away, but when we opened our eyes we found that we were in an entirely different place. We were standing in the middle of a dark dense forest. I looked around and tried to get my bearings but it was no use. I had no idea where I was and I could barely look ten feet in front of me on account of all the trees and brush. I looked over to Kurumu and I could see a strange and unsettling look on her face. I quietly asked, "Kurumu….where are we?"

"I think…this is the forbidden forest. It's filled with all kinds of dangerous monsters. Kaoru must have set that trap for us." Kurumu explained.

"Then we have to get back to Yokai and help the others. How far are we from the school?" I asked.

"Hang on." Kurumu said then grew out her wings and flew up in to the air. She scanned out the area and then flew back down to the ground and pointed in to a direction. "It's this way." She said and with that we were off. We tried our best to get through the woods but this proved easier said than done. There were no pathways so we had to try to make our own.

"So what kinds of monsters live in these woods?" I asked curiously as I pulled back a low hanging branch out of Kurumu' s way so that she could walk through.

"Well, I here there are all kinds of man eating plants and things like that. But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you Tsukune, I promise." Kurumu answered. I now understood why Kaoru had sent us out here, to die. We kept walking for what felt like hours, all the while we kept our wits about us our eyes peeled for anything that looked suspicious or unsafe.

Eventually we came to a clearing and decided to take a small breather next to a small pond. That ended up being a mistake. We started to hear the movement of something behind us and when we turned around we saw what could only be described as a giant flower with razor sharp teeth and thorns all over its body. We fought against the monster. I struck at it with my whip while Kurumu zipped through the air and cut through its roots and vines with her claws. It seemed we were just about to end this creature, and that's when I made the worst mistake possible. I let my guard down and with a dying motion, the plant monster fired its thorns at me. Kurumu saw this dived down in front of me, protecting me as the sharp thorns pierced in to her.

That was what had brought us here, to this dark little cave. Kurumu had been hurt, and it was all my fault. I didn't know if I could ever forgive myself for that. I held Kurumu close as she rested, afraid to let her go. I don't know when it happened, but Kurumu has become precious to me. I feel as if she is truly the most important person in my life. I love her, and I would do anything to keep her safe. I couldn't help but stare at her adorable face as she slept. Words can't describe how much this beautiful vexing succubus means to me. She's always so bright, cheerful, playfully, and fun loving. Not to mention passionate. Whenever she decides to do something, she puts her entire self in to it wholeheartedly.

I blushed when I noticed her soft pink slightly parted lips. I was so tempted to steal one kiss from her, but I was hesitant. I knew she wouldn't mind, but that didn't matter. If I did kiss her, I would want her to know it. I wanted her to know how much she meant to me. I wondered though, if I were to kiss her then would that turn me in to her slave once again? Who was I kidding, I already was. She had already put me under a spell far more powerful than any succubus charm. I leaned in and whispered in to her ear softly, "I love you Kurumu…."

I was shocked when I felt Kurumu jump a little in my arms and her fingers curled up tightly in my shirt, clinging close to me. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at me. She blushed and replied, "I love you too, Tsukune.."

I could feel myself begin to blush as well. "I thought you were asleep." I said.

"I was." Kurumu said simply and then leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. I blushed but couldn't help but return her kiss. The last time I felt this soft sweet sensation I was put under her spell, but this time my mind remained clear. At that moment, all I could think about was her.

Eventually the two of us broke apart and I asked, "So….are you ready to keep going?"

Kurumu nodded and smiled, "Yeah, we need to hurry and help out everyone else. They need to know what Kaoru is planning so that we can stop him."

I stood up and helped Kurumu to her feet; we then snuck out of the cave and carefully made our way through the forest as quietly as possible. Luckily this time were able to make it through the forest without any monsters coming across us. Eventually we left the woods and found our way within eyesight of Yokai Academy.

* * *

Hey everyone. As you can all tell, I have not died or fallen off the edge of the Earth. The reason this relatively short chapter took so long to come out is because I recently got a part-time job. Except it's not so much part-time as full time. I was only supposed to be working about thirty hours a week but the past couple of weeks its been forty. I don't have near as much free time as I have had this summer, obviously, and that's why it's taken so long. If it makes you all feel any better, I'd much rather be doing this than working. LOL. Anyways, we're coming up on the finale pretty soon so I hope you will all stay tuned.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always leave a review or comment if you wish and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	16. Tsukune's Journal: Farewell

Well, here it is everyone. The final chapter. I'm glad to see some of you all liked the last chapter, sorry if it didn't hold up to some of your expectations. I could make the claim that my new job and not having as much time was the reason why it may not have been as good as possible, but it'd be a lie to say that it had a huge effect on it. I did what I could with it, but honestly I didn't expect it to be a spectacular chapter. It was the set up for the finale, the calm before the storm and all that. Anyways, here we go.

* * *

I could feel Kurumu leaning against me, her fingers interlaced with mine, as we walked closer and closer towards an opening in the forest. I couldn't help but smile once I saw we had finally made it to the end of that dreadful place. My eyes scanned the horizon and in the distance I could see it. Yokai Academy, our school. I could feel my heart start to speed up because I knew the worst part was now before us. I didn't know how much time we had left, but from this distance I couldn't hear anything but what sounded like a normal festival. Hopefully that meant we weren't too late to stop Kaoru. I gave Kurumu's hand a gentle squeeze and looked at her as I asked, "Are you feeling better, Kurumu? Can you walk on your own?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Hehe, I've been alright the whole time." Kurumu said with a big smile.

"Wh-what? But you told me you were still feeling weak from your injury…" I said, feeling confused as to why she'd lie about something like that, especially at a time such as this.

"I only said that so I could be like this with you the whole time we were walking." Kurumu said with a playful smile as she leaned in to my side and rubbed her soft chest against my side that made me blush, my arm sinking deep down in to the valley between her…uhh….

"If you wanted to do that then you could have just asked, you know." I said, still blushing and feeling embarrassed.

"Oh really? Heh, well then in that case I'll make sure to ask you for all kinds of stuff later on." Kurumu said seductively. I couldn't understand why she'd pick now of all times to start teasing me. Didn't she understand how serious things were? There was a small silence between us until she added, "Don't worry Tsukune."

"Don't…worry?" I repeated, looking at her with a puzzled look.

"Yeah! Don't worry. Don't let that incubus loser get to you. Think about all the enemies we've taken down since we've been here at Yokai. He's just another one of those nameless nobodies. Don't you get it? The reason he sent us out in to that forest is because he's scared of us! He knows what we can do. We'll go get Moka, Yukari, and Mizore and together we're all gonna kick his butt! We can do anything when we're all together." Kurumu said enthusiastically as she smiled brightly.

"You're right, Kurumu. Let's do it." I said and nodded in response. I now understood why she had been making jokes. It was to lift my spirits. I had been worrying a lot and Kurumu could see it. She knew what I needed. She was always there to lift my spirits up.

"You go it, hang on tight Tsukune." Kurumu said and then walked behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed herself in to her back. I could hear the sound of her wings coming out and soon we were airborne, making a b-line for the academy. As we flew overhead, I couldn't help but take in the view and the sight before me. This strange otherworldly place I had come to call my school as well as my second home. What was once so foreign had now become so familiar. When I first came here, I was terrified and I felt nothing but loathing for this place on account of that fear. I wanted nothing more than to leave this place and the strange monsters behind, never to look back. Now I wanted to protect it. This was the place where I met my very best friends, and my love. This place held meaning to me because it was where I was able to make such amazing memories with everyone.

"Kurumu, do you see Moka or any of the others from here?" I asked Kurumu. I had been scanning over the festival for a while but I had seen no sight of our friends.

"I haven't seen them, maybe they're inside." Kurumu replied, "Do you think we should find them first or go straight to the library?"

"Let's try to find them. It looks like everyone is still normal for now, so I'm guessing Kaoru hasn't found the secret passage in the library yet." I answered. Kurumu landed us on the roof of the school and we wasted no time in trying to search through the school for Moka and everyone else. We thoroughly searched the inside of the school but found nothing. The sun had now set and night was upon us. I looked to Kurumu and said, "This isn't good."

"Do you think something may have happened to them?" Kurumu asked, the concern in her voice clearly showing.

"I don't know, but let's go check out the library. We can't waste any more time." I answered as I pulled out my whip and held it tightly. I was sure that Kaoru would be there waiting for us, and most likely had something planned.

"Hey Tsukune! There you are." I heard a familiar voice call out and looked around to see Yukari smiling at me from around the corner.

"Yukari! You're alright." Kurumu said happily.

"Of course I'm alright. Now then…" Yukari paused and I saw her raise up her wand. She waved it around for a moment and then I felt a heavy metal object fall on to my head.

"Hey! Now's not the time for that sort of thing Yukari! We have to go stop Kaoru." Kurumu said quickly.

"Stop Kaoru? I can't let you two do that. He told me to make sure you two don't get in his way." Yukari said, still smiling in spite of what she had just said.

"Yukari? What are you saying? Did he…." I paused when I started to get an idea of what was going on here. Yukari kept smiling as she waved her wand, this time causing lots of washtubs to appear and fly through the air at Kurumu and me.

"Yukari! Don't tell me that creep got to you like he did Ruby…" Kurumu said as she dodged the incoming projectiles.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Kaoru is my very best friend, as well as a witch. He's my real friend." Yukari said, sounding completely brainwashed.

"That's not true Yukari! We're you're real friends. He's messing with your head, try to remember the truth." I insisted, hoping to be able to get through to Yukari so that I didn't have to fight against her.

"It's no use Tsukune. The best way for us to get through to her now is to take down Kaoru. Once we do that then his charm over her should fade." Kurumu said as she turned in to her succubus form. One of Yukari's washtubs was heading right at her face, but Kurumu raised up her tail and wrapped it around the handle that was hanging off the side of the washtub and then spun around, using the momentum to redirect the large metal container back in Yukari's direction.

Yukari's widened in surprise to see one of her very own attacks coming straight at her. She raised her arms up in front of her to guard against it but there was no need since it was deflected by a large sharp chunk of ice. Mizore soon walked out from the library, looking at all of us. "So, they finally showed up. Let's kill them and get it over with." She said.

"No…not Mizore too." Kurumu said then looked towards me and asked, "Tsukune, what should we do? There are friends, we can't hurt them."

I bit my lip in frustration and tried to think of what to do. Kurumu was right; we couldn't fight against our friends and risk seriously hurting them, especially when they weren't in control of themselves. On the other hand, we couldn't just ignore them since they were no doubt out to kill us. Our only chance was to try to fight our way past them and then take down Kaoru as fast as possible. Hopefully the charms under them would be removed then. "Ugh! Just try to get to the library, Kurumu. We have to stop him before it's too late." I said.

Without saying another word, the two of us rushed straight at Yukari and Mizore. This seemed to have taken them by surprise because they hesitated at first but quickly recovered and attacked us. Kurumu flew over their heads and I used Belmont to knock away Mizore's incoming ice projectiles. I then swung the whip low and was able to wrap the end of it around one of Mizore's ankles. I pulled back which pulled her leg out from under her and she fell on top of Yukari, the both of them falling to the floor. I ran right past them and called out over my shoulder, "Sorry Guys! I hope you two will forgive me for that."

Perhaps I should have held my tongue because I hadn't gone more than one step past Yukari and Mizore when I felt a hand grab on the bottom of my pant leg and pull me down to the floor. I looked down to see Mizore hand grabbed a hold of me. Her other hand had turned in to an icy claw and was raised over her head, ready to come down on me. I saw her bring her claw down and my eyes shut tightly instinctively. But when nothing happened I opened my eyes to see someone standing over me.

"Hey, how's it going Tsukune?" Gin said with a grin as he looked over his shoulder down at me. He had blocked Mizore's attack. Ruby was standing there too and was holding Yukari back.

"Gin! You're alright." I said happily.

"Of course I am! You didn't think a little wound like that would ever keep Gin down, did you?" Gin said cockily. Coincidentally this seemed to have annoyed Ruby who quickly poked him in the stomach with the tip of her finger, causing him to let out a groan and grip his sides as he huddled over.

"Listen Tsukune. We'll keep Yukari and Mizore busy. Don't worry about us, just go on and stop that little incubus creep for me, okay?" Ruby said with a smile and winked at me.

I simply nodded in response as I quickly jumped back up to my feet and ran towards the library. Behind me I could still hear Ruby and Gin talking to each other. Ruby asked, "So, you really think you'll be alright like this? You're still hurt."

"Don't worry so much. Besides, tonight is a full moon. I feel great." Gin replied, and that was all that I could hear before they started to fight against Yukari and Mizore.

Kurumu and I kept going forward and soon we made it through the doors of the library. I looked around and it appeared that no one was there this time. I immediately went to check out the where the secret passage had been and was horrified to see that it was now open. I was about to run down the stairs of the dark corridor when I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the passage, and they were getting louder and louder. My eyes widened when I saw Kaoru walking out of the passage way, in his hand was a small round mirror. He looked up and smirked confidently when he saw the two of us standing there. "Well well, that was faster than I thought. I was hoping that the forest would slow the two of you down enough so that you could return to already see Yokai in complete chaos. Oh well, no big loss. You two will soon whiteness it firsthand."

Kaoru raised the mirror in to the air and a light start to shine from it that blinded Kurumu and I. When the light faded and we were able to see once again, we saw a small pixie looking creature hovering in the air and holding the mirror. Kaoru looked at the creature and his eyes started to glow a little, putting the small pixie under his influence. He then said, "Lilith, I have freed you and are now your master. Use your power on every monster in this school. Take away their self-restraint and release their true monster natures."

The pixie did not speak but simply began to fly off, heading straight for a nearby open window, hanging on to the mirror with both of her small arms. Kurumu saw this and immediately flew after the small monster. She called out, "Oh no you don't! There's no way a little runt like you can out fly me!"

Kurumu hadn't gotten within more than three feet of Lilith when she was sent hurdling to the ground by a dive kick that had come from above. I was shocked and worried to see Moka was there with Kaoru. Kurumu let out a cry of pain as she came crashing down on to the hard tiled floors of the library. I ran to her side to check on her.

"Good work my dear Moka." Kaoru said with a smirk as Moka stood next to him. He slipped one of his arms around her and held her close to him. I couldn't help but frown when I noticed that his hand was resting on her chest. Part of me thinks he was doing it just to try to get under my skin a little. He looked at me and said, "Tsukune, would you like to know something interesting? Out of your entire little harem, Moka was by far the easiest to bring under my control. Poor girl, I've been inside her mind and all she thinks about it you. That's what made it so easy. All I had to do was make her realize how little you actually care about her. Now she's much happier with me. The same for Yukari and Mizore, too. Your little harem and is now all mine. You know, I'm going to have fun using them to rebuild the incubus population once I finish off you and that succubus."

"Harem? That's all you really see them as, don't you? They're my friends, not some lousy harem. And I'm going to free them from your charms." I told him defiantly as I helped Kurumu back up to her feet; she seemed to have been merely stunned and wasn't showing any signs of serious injury.

"That's right! They're our friends no matter what you try to do to them." Kurumu said as she rose to her feet, her nails growing in to long claws.

"Is that so? Well we'll just see what they think of that." Kaoru said as he reached up and grabbed a hold of Moka's rosary. My eyes widened and Kurumu's jaw dropped as Kaoru pulled the rosary from Moka's neck. There was a strong pulse of energy as Moka changed in the Other Moka. Kurumu and I couldn't help but tremble a little now that Moka was in her vampire form.

"Tsukune…I'll distract Moka while you fight Kaoru. Your whip can negate a monster's powers right? Well maybe if you get in enough hits then his powers will fade over Moka and the others." Kurumu said, I could tell she was still nervous but she sounded determined.

"Kurumu…are you sure you'll be okay? Moka's really strong." I questioned. All the while I could hear things quickly becoming chaotic outside. There were loud noises of monsters fighting amongst one another and occasionally the building would start to shake.

"Don't worry Tsukune. I'll be fine, I promise." Kurumu said with a smile then flew high up in to the air and taunted Moka to come after her. Moka jumped on top of one of the bookshelves then leapt at Kurumu with a flying kick but Kurumu flew up higher to avoid it. Moka pursued Kurumu and eventually Kurumu flew one of the windows, leading Moka away from us. Now I understood Kurumu's strategy. She just wanted to get Moka away from me and the others, not try to fight her. Moka was strong, but Kurumu was faster. Regardless, I wanted to take down Kaoru as fast as possible to keep her or the others from getting hurt.

"I guess it's just you and me now, Tsukune Aono. Tell me, how does it feel for a pathetic human such as you to be going against an A-Class monster such as myself all alone? None of your friends are here to help you; do you really think you have a chance? I tell you what; I'll make you death quick and painless. I will be merciful and save me time. I still need to destroy the barrier after all." Kaoru said confidently, as his wings appeared out from his backside along with his bladed tipped tail. He slowly rose up in to the air and looked down at me. I knew he was trying to intimidate me and to be perfectly honest, it was working a little. He was right. I was alone, I was human, and none of my monster friends were there to help me if something went wrong. But I didn't care. My friends were depending on me, and that was reason enough to fight against a monster alone.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a vocal response. I merely gripped Belmont tightly in my hand and swiped it at him. He just chuckled and simply flew high up in to the air to avoid the attack. I tried my best to focus my attention on that tail of his since I knew what it could do after seeing him attack Gin. As soon as he was within reach of my whip, I'd try to strike him again. Occasionally he'd extend his tail and try to stab me with it but I was able to avoid him for the time being, but every time I tried to attack him with my whip he's just fly higher up. He was more mobile than I was and had longer reach with his tail. I'd have to think of something or else I'd just tire myself out and then be defenseless against him. The sounds of monsters fighting outside were getting louder, and beginning to distract the two of us whenever the building would shake. I could only guess at the size of the monsters doing all of that.

An idea eventually came to me and I dashed in to one of the many aisles of bookshelves, trying to get out of Kaoru's sight. Maybe I could lose him and then sneak up on him. That's what I hoped. I could hear him taunt, "What's the matter Tsukune? Are you turning tail and running already, you coward? I can't blame you since you're just a weak little human, and normally I'd let you go since you could never be of a threat to me. However, killing you would be the most painful thing I could do to that little succubus slut, so I have no plans of letting you escape."

I knew he was trying to get under my skin but I did my best to ignore him. I darted behind one of the book cases and tried my best to conceal myself. All the while I was moving closer and closer to the wall. Soon I had gotten within arm's reach of my target. I reached out to the wall and turned off all the lights in the library. Night had fallen already which left the whole library dark, the only light was coming from outside through the windows. As soon as I had turned off the lights, I ducked back in to the shadows so that I wasn't spotted. I had to focus to keep my breathing regular; I could feel my heartbeat speed up and adrenaline start to flow through my body.

I stepped lightly through the endless rows of books and slowly peeked out from the corner of one of the bookshelves and looked around. I could see Kaoru's silhouette slowly glide down to the floor as he called out to me, taunting and tempting me. It appeared that he didn't know where I was, so I had made it that far. Now the question I had to ask myself was how should I use this one chance. That's all I had, one chance to sneak up and attack him. I had to make it count. I could hear him moving around the area looking through the rows of bookshelves, looking for me. I did my best to keep track of him and tried to stay out of his line of sight. I was doing everything I could to keep my cool. This was a game of cat and mouse, and I would either be the cat or the mouse based on my ability to keep a cool head.

Eventually I could hear the soft brushing of his footsteps on the other side of the bookcase I was hiding behind. I swallowed deeply and realized this was my chance. I pressed my back against the bookshelf and pushed against it with all of my strength, eventually pushing it over. My heart leaped when I heard someone let out a groan as it hit the floor. I jumped out and looked on the over side to see Kaoru surrounded by a pile of books and trying to pull himself out from under the large shelf. He looked up at and even through the darkness I could see an evil look of hatred in his eyes. He feebly tried to flap his bat like wings weakly. "Despicable trick, you filthy little human. I was going to kill you quickly, now I'm going to make it slow." He threatened as he worked his way out of the bookshelf slowly.

I struck him across the face with my whip before he could pull his tail out. I felt nothing but despise for this little monster that had been playing games with my friends, manipulating them against their wills. I like to think that I'm a nice guy, but I wasn't at that moment. I struck at him again and again with my whip as he tried to back away from me, obviously having been injured from the heavy bookcase falling on top of him. I could see him getting weaker and weaker from each attack from Belmont, the effect was obviously starting take hold and his monster powers were weakening. I felt almost as if I was in a dream. I was standing, and he was on the ground. I had done it, I had won. I pulled back my arm one last time to deal one final blow, hopefully knocking him out, but my overconfidence betrayed me.

At the last moment, Kaoru pulled out his magi and fired a magic attack at my hand which knocked Belmont out of my hand and across the room. I had forgotten he was half Witch. Kaoru wasted no time in returning to his feet and his long tail quickly flew straight at me. At first I thought he was going to run me through with it, but he wrapped it tightly around my neck instead. My hands instinctively went to my neck and I tried as hard as I could to pull his coiled tail out from around my neck. He was tightly squeezing around my air pipe and I found myself gasping for air. All of the smug cockiness in Kaoru's eyes were gone, all that was let was pure rage. He lifted me up in to the air with his tail and then slammed me down on to the floor. I gasped feeling pain run through every inch of my body. "You really thought you could stop me? You stupid little human!" Kaoru yelled and lifted me back up in to the air only to slam me back down on to the ground.

I coughed and gasped for air, my vision beginning to blur. I could hear Kaoru continue to speak. "I have planned and worked for far too long to have everything taken away from me by a meek, pathetic, worthless human!" He yelled down at me loudly and kicked me a few times in my stomach and ribs. His tail slowly uncoiled around my neck and I gasped out for breath, unfortunately each and every breath sent an aching pain through me. I looked up to see him pointing the tip of his tail straight at me, slowly pulling it back as if drawing back the string of a bow.

I watched him ready to finish me but in a blink of an eye he was knocked down to the ground by a werewolf. "That's for stabbing me you little punk!" Gin yelled out loud. Kaoru rolled along the floor but quickly rose to his feet only to be pinned to the wall behind him by several sharp icy daggers. Yukari, Mizore, Gin, and Ruby had all entered the room and now Gin and Ruby were quickly helping me up to my feet. Kaoru struggled to get free but found himself stuck in place by Mizore's attack. "Tsukune!" Yukari yelled out and hugged me. "I'm so sorry I tried to hurt you earlier!"

"Yeah, me too. Sorry about that Tsukune." Mizore said, a sad look on her face. I leaned against Gin and Ruby a little, they were both holding me by their shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you all are alright." I told them and smiled a little, trying to ignore the lingering pain.

"This isn't over! I can just charm all of you girls again." Kaoru said confidently.

"Don't be sure about that!" Ruby said with a grin on her face as she grabbed a hold of a small necklace with ornaments on it. I then noticed that Yukari and Mizore were wearing them too, yet they hadn't been before. "I just finished these today. It took a few days but it was worth it. They're charms that are meant to protect against an inucbi's power. Your little tricks won't work on us anymore."

"Looks like we missed everything!" I heard a voice from the door and turned my head to see Kurumu and the Other Moka walk through. Moka was holding the little pixie, Lilith, in her hand and Kurumu had a small object covered by her yellow sweater. Kurumu ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Tsukune! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but this isn't really the time." I told her and winced feeling her squeezing me so tightly.

"He's right, here Moka." Yukari said and pulled out another of Ruby's necklaces and put it around her neck so that she couldn't be charmed by Kaoru.

Moka looked darkly over at Kaoru and slowly started to walk towards him. Yukari grinned and giggled a bit. "I know what comes next!" She said.

"Know your place!"

"Wow…everyone really did a number on the school, huh?" Kurumu said in shock with a strange look on her face.

"Yeah, you can say that again." I replied, having a similar look on my face. It was the following morning and we were looking at all of the destruction that had been caused by Kaoru's plan and releasing all of the festival visitor's monster natures out. If our goal had been to protect the school, then we had failed miserably. The school was completely trashed. But at least we were able to stop Kaoru. Moka had knocked him completely out and then the principal came in and took him away; he said he'd take care of it. He also took back Lilith's Mirror.

That morning there was a notice put up on all of the bulletin boards that Yokai Academy was to be temporarily closed down on account of all the damages. I now had my suitcase packed and was standing in front of the school, waiting on the bus. Kurumu was standing by my side, holding on to my hand tightly with our fingers laced together. I looked at her and could see she seemed sad. "Kurumu, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me sadly and quickly jumped on to me, her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs around my abdomen. "I don't want you to go away Tsukune!" She whined out, "If the school closes then that means you have to go back to the human world. I don't know how long it's going to be until I see you again."

I blushed and replied, "I know how you feel, but I gave you my number so that you can call me whenever you want."

"But that's not the same." Kurumu replied. I knew it wasn't the same, and I felt the same way. But this was the way things had to be for the time being.

"Don't worry Kurumu. I'll come back, I promise." I told her and smiled, slowly wrapping one of my arms around her.

"Tsukune…." She whispered in a soft alluring voice and started to lean in to me closer, her lips moving closer to mine. I could feel myself starting to blush. I could feel my heart start to speed up. I knew I was going to miss her, and I'd be counting the days until we could see each other again.

"Tsukune!" I heard Yukari call out and she was quickly standing beside us, trying to squeeze herself in between Kurumu and me, trying to separate us. She smiled brightly and hugged me as she said, "Just wanted to say I'm going to miss you lots and lots Tsukune!"

"Thank you Yukari, I'll miss you too." I replied and smiled, patting Yukari's head a little.

"Hey! What are you thinking Yukari? Tsukune and I were having a moment!" Kurumu protested in frustration.

"I don't care! Tsukune belongs to Moka and me! He much prefers small fun size chests, right Tsukune?" Yukari questioned, and I had no response.

"You're both wrong, Tsukune is definitely going to hook up with me." came Mizore's voice from behind a tree. She looked at me added, "Hey Tsukune, I promise to call you ever day. I know it's not the same as stalking but I promise to make up for lost time once school starts back up again."

"Oh umm….that's really nice of you, Mizore." I said nervously.

"Tsukune…!" I heard another bright and cheerful voice call out as Moka came running over to the rest of us. She stood in front of me and started to act shyly for a moment before she said, "So, I just wanted to say that I'm going to miss you a whole lot….and umm…."

"Hm? What is it Moka?" I asked curiously.

"Well since we won't see each other for a long time then….let me suck your blood!" Moka said then grabbed on to my shoulders and started to lean in to my neck with her fangs bared.

"Hold it Moka!" Kurumu said quickly and started to pull the vampire off of me as usual.

It was around this time that Ruby and the principal both walked out of the school and in our direction. I saw the principal staring at me with those creepy glowing eyes as he held out his hand and said, "Good work, Mr. Aono. However seeing as that now the school is closed for the time being, I will be taking back Belmont. For now at least."

"I understand." I said with a nod as I pulled the leather whip out of my bag and handed it over to him. Part of me couldn't help but wonder why he had originally given it to me in the first place. Did he have a motive behind it? In the back of my mind I had the wild idea that maybe all of this was some sort of elaborate plan by him for some strange reason or cause. But that would be crazy, right? Looking back I suppose it didn't really matter in the end.

The bus to the human world arrived soon after that, so I picked up all of my belongings and looked around at all of my friends one last time before starting to board the bus. Moka and Yukari were both smiling at me and waving their hands, Ruby simply nodded at me with a smaller smile, Mizore had her usual look on her face, and Kurumu looked as if she were about to start crying comically. I could feel my heart-strings being tugged a little, but I knew this wasn't goodbye forever. I would see them all again before too long. I stored away my things in the overhead compartment of the bus and looked out the window, waving at my friends as the bus started to drive along.

"Nice work, Kid. You surpassed all of our expectations." I heard the bus driver say with a smirk. I wasn't sure exactly what it was he meant by that but I decided to shrug it off. I looked back one last time at everyone. I waved at them but then noticed something. Mizore wasn't with them.

That was strange, I looked around the area where she had been but caught no sight of them. I leaned back in my seat, and my eyes widened as I felt a cold chill go down my spine. I looked behind me to see a tuft of violet hair and blue-ish violet eyes looking at me, a few fingers resting on the back of the seat. "I'm worried I'll be out of practice if I can't stalk you anymore Tsukune."

Mizore looked back at everyone else through the window. She grinned a little and held up her hand in a 'v for victory' sign. Even from that distance I could hear the rest of the girls yelling out and soon I saw Kurumu, Moka, and the rest running after the bus. I couldn't help but smile at the strange situation. I looked up and could see Yokai Academy in the distance, getting smaller and smaller until I eventually lost sight of it. It made me feel sad to realize I was really leaving. Goodbye Yokai Academy. I'll be back one day.

* * *

Whew! This has been by far my longest fanfiction ever. It's also been by far my most popular, and I wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, commented, favorited, alerted, etc. and just supported this story in general. The feedback has been phenomenal and I've been really fortunate to receive such amazing feedback from so many people, the praise and the criticisms. It's just something that's hard to find these days. I really hope that everyone has enjoyed the story. I know I enjoyed writing it and exploring the world of Rosario+Vampire and delving in to the possibilities it offers in terms of story telling.

It was around this point when the original manga 'ended' so I figured it would be a fitting place to 'end' this story. Some of you may be wondering if I have anything planned for the future in terms of continuing Rosario+Succubus? or doing a sequel. Well the good news is that I do have an idea for it, the bad news is that it's not enough idea to flesh out in to a full story and I'm not even at the point where I can begin. I've also been working on this fanfic all summer and I now feel the need for a break from Rosario+Vampire, at least for the time being. Long story short this is the 'end' in much the same way the original manga 'ended' here, but don't be surprised if you see a 'Rosario+Succubus? Capu/II' in the future. If any of you are interested, I might possibly add a seventeenth chapter which would just be a long author's notes section with more info on this fanfic.

For the time being I'll be working on two fics for Sailor Moon. I know that's a pretty different type of anime, but if any of you are fans of the series please check them out too. While I love this fanfic a lot, I personally think my second completed Sailor Moon fic is my best work. Anyways, as always folks I hope you all enjoyed Rosario+Succubus? and please leave review or comment if you wish. And a gigantic thank you for reading through the entire story. I know it was a long one.


End file.
